Somewhere in Between
by Galimatias
Summary: Lillie, an NYC journalist, is given the risky task of studying Disney's villains. But on arrival she's given a form where one of the questions asks her what side she's on; heroe's or villains, a very hard question for someone whose 'somewhere in between'.
1. Test

**Before anyone says "but dont you have a ton of other stories to update? I will answer it for you. Yes. However my updates have been regular and will be with this one too. So there.**

**Okay, heres a quick summery of the story because it doesnt let you get into detail on the main summery place. So here's a longer, more detailed one.**

_**Lillie never wanted the job, but her boss did 'insist' that she did do it. And so she had accepted. Besides, as a journalist exiting new advances in her life were not truly a suprise now. But a suprise does come rudley knocking when she goes to Disney and is asked to fill out a form where one of the questions asks her what side she's on; heroe's or villains. Never having been asked that before and never having needed to the question doesnt truly come as an easy one to answer. And with such a mixed personality and both good and bad qualities she truly can't find a way to answer and be happy with it. So instead she decides to be, as she put's it, 'France'. Not good not bad. Just in the middle. Or, even better, 'somewhere in between'. How was she supposed to know though, that such a simple answer to her would bring so much trouble to this devided kingdom that for so long had justified it's people by one simple thing. Of course she had never really been a simple person. This is her story as is forced to stay in a strange land, interact with the bad and the good of it, make friends and even find love and all the while bringing reality and love in places no one could ever believe it to exist. **_

_**Rated T for light language and other such things that rated T people can handle. **_

_**Nothing graphic though, trust me! I can't even read that stuff! **_

**Okay! That's it for the summery! Hope it sounds good to you! Alrighty, so on with the story and please please please don't forget to R&R. **

**BTW, I do hold small 'contests' of sorts when looking for more OC's in my stories. I also do accept ideas from reviewers for the story dealing with what they want to see, who they want to see and so on. So just pop those onto the review page or PM me! I end up using a majority of the ideas, so its always fun to send something in and then see it in further updates!**

**Alright! Onto the story!**

* * *

Lillie had been having a bad day. No. Scratch that. She had been having an _awful_ day. And it hadn't even started in the office. As she thought back she could definitely say that the moment it had started was when her dog had eaten her shoe. And not just chewed to pieces. Her dog had in all true sense of the word, eaten her shoe. That had then led to a whole chain of events involving not having any matching shoes for her outfit making her change. But even after she was once again dressed in her best professional clothes and ready to start the day new, life, it seemed, was not done screwing her over. So just as she was about to leave her coffee spilled all over the front of her crisp, clean, new, _white_ blouse. To top that off she had locked herself out of the house and couldn't get a change of clothing. And the money in her pocket was not even enough to hail a cab. So now she sat in her office, wet, miserable and late.

Her office happened to be the last room in the first hallway of the 15 floor on 117 Nassau Street in the middle of the hustle and bustle of New York City. The building was the home to one of the more well known magazines, _Test. _

The magazine was true to its name, calling itself test because it _tested_ it's journalist and artists to the limits, sending them on strange, unrealistic and sometimes even dangerous expeditions all for the sake of the entertainment and knowledge of the public.

And right now Lillie was sitting at her desk in her office with writers block. Her publisher and boss, William Pierce, had assigned her to write an article two weeks ago that required her to taste every single bubble tea in China Town and tell which one was the most delicious.

She had known it was a payback article. She had done a mediocre job on the column before it, unlike her usual writings which were superior. As punishment Will had given her the Bubble Tea article. He knew she hated bubble tea.

"But it feels like I'm eating eyeballs!" She had explained to him when he had given her a layout of the section of town and an envelope of money to buy the various drinks. "I can't do that morally."

"You can and you will if you want to keep your job, Miss Ayman." William had said to her.

In the end, she had wound up drinking more then fifty different kinds of bubble tea's, hating them all and now trying to find a polite way to write the words 'creepy' and 'possible internal destruction' while at the same time wanting so badly to say that every time she took a sip she gagged.

A knock drew her eyes from the computer. "Come in!" she shouted over her shoulder, then getting up and smoothing her dress pants down she turned to face the door.

"Miss Ayman?" Linda Earl, the secretary of floor 15 and a good friend to Lillie for many years, stuck her head in. She was a woman in her late 50's with brown hair that was, to her dismay, mostly white. She was rail thin and of medium hight. Bright blue eyes surrounded by crow's feet smiled behind bright pink cat eye glasses. To Lillie, seeing Linda was always a good way to pick up at least a piece of her fading day. That woman truly knew how to make people smile and did it all week with her sunny disposition. Everyone on floor fifteen loved her and everyone above and below was jealous not to have her. As a grandmother of six she treated the whole staff in a grandmotherly fashion and always called everyone dear. Not that anyone minded.

"Miss Ayman," she repeated, glancing down at a clipboard in her hand. "Mr. Pierce wants you in his office."

"Thanks Linda."

"Your very welcome, dear."

"Oh, and Linda, can you try and see if there's a fresh set of clothing in the staff room? I kind of spilled coffee this morning."

"Of course, dear."

"Size two pants and a small blouse."

Linda wrote down the sizes quickly, then nodded. "I'll have those up in your office when you get back, dear."

"You're the best. Tell Will I'll be there in a minute."

Linda nodded, then shut the door and left. Lillie waited until her footsteps reached far enough away before shutting off her computer and walking over to a mirror that hung on the brick wall of her office. It was one of the few decorations she kept, but it was enough when she was called down to quick meetings with the boss and a primping was in order.

She stood in front of the large mirror. Trying hard to ignore the huge coffee stain on her formally white blouse she checked to see if her image was presentable. Her very short, dark hair had somehow stayed in place the whole morning, still brushed down neatly on the sides of her head and the front gently sweeping across her forehead. The length of her hair had been an accident. She had wanted a bob cut, thinking it to be more practical when she was running around with no time to tie her thick mass of hair up. But the barber had kept cutting until what was left was almost a boy cut. She had let it grow out an inch and had found that if it was worn right could be feminine and even more practical then a bob could ever have hoped to be. The downside was it did nothing for her height factor. Standing just below a measly 5 foot 1, the hair gave her petite body an even more petite look. At least with longer hair she had had more dignity. Now she looked pixie-ish.

In her rush that morning she had also forgotten makeup. Usually a large amount of foundation was applied onto her light olive skin to hide all of the freckles. Now they stuck out clearly, going mostly across the bridge of her nose. A few appeared here and there over the rest of her face. With enough foundation they all disappeared quickly. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ her freckles. It was just that after so many comments of how cute they made her look it became clear that no one would take her seriously unless she covered them up.

Her sister, Aisling, had been the lucky one, getting eyes that perfectly matched her freckles. They were both a quarter Irish and her sister had inherited her fathers emerald green eyes. Somehow she had also gotten the entire Irish package to boot; a tiny upturned nose, freckles, green eyes, incredibly pale skin and mouse brown hair.

Lillie had inherited the rest from who knows where. Certainly not her mother. Her mother was the picture of beauty. And that was something that drove her close to madness. It never made sense. Somehow the genes passed down to her had come from no one in her family, while all of them wwere the epiphany of tall skinny and 'you better believe i'm sexy'. Her sister was gorgeous. Her father was a stud. And her mother. Ugh. Long flowing golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, flawless skin and full pink lips. Of course her looks were just one more reason for Lillie to dislike her mother. There were other reasons, some involving police, but the looks still held a high place on the list.

So once more she looked in the mirror to check her reflection. She patted down her hair, fixed and smoothed her blouse and then looked at her own image strait in the eyes. A pair of deep chocolates brown eyes framed by long eyelashes looked back. Lillie nodded at herself and then turned and strode out the door.

The hallway was especially quiet. But it would be on this day. It was, after all, the end of the month. And that time meant deadlines. Which meant for the last seven days of a long and grueling span of time everyone lived in their office's. As she passed doors she waved hello through some that had glass panes. At one of the last doors she stopped to give a friendlier wave to one of her in and out of office friends.

The tall woman was at the moment scribbling furiously on a whiteboard, making an entire web of how her story was going to work. Lillie tapped on the glass making the woman drop the pen. She turned to glare, but then saw who it was and her face lit up. She motioned for Lillie to walk in, something she was more then happy to do.

"Hey Amaryllis." Lillie said, plopping down into one of the beanbag chairs in the corner. Amaryllis was one of the few people to actually decorate her office from wall to wall and make it look good. Colors were scattered everywhere, posters lined the red brick and strange items lined shelved. Lillie had always envied her skills at decorating, wishing that she too had the magic touch so that nothing she did made her office look like crap.

"Hey Lill!" Amaryllis said brightly, finally placing down the pen and walking over.

Amaryllis was a tall, lean women with dark skin, eyes and long dark hair. She and Lillie had met on Lillie's first day and had been close friends ever since, in and out of the office doors. Amaryllis was often the crush Lillie used to lean on. Other times she felt as though her friend was also the reminder that her life sucked. The woman too had everything, and as hard as she did try to be sypathetic about Lillie's somehow permanent situation, she did sometimes ramble on about the boys, the nice family and how she was having a bad hairday when obviously she wasnt. But that was alright with Lillie. At times like those, her friend became less of a friend and more of a reason to drink. So in a ways her friend was a triple threat. Support, curse and a perfect drinking partner for those days when you throw your hands up and say "screw it. life sucks lets go get wasted."

"So, where are you off too?"

"Will called me in."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah," Lillie rubbed her eyes and looked up tiredly. "That was my reaction too."

Amaryllis leaned against her desk and screwed up her face in thought. "So what? Do you think he's going to give you another assignment. It's deadline week, he wouldn't."

"Yeah, well I have no doubt that Will would."

Amaryllis sighed and nodded. "Yeah. He's done it before. He did it to me twice."

"You never told me that!"

"Oh, trust me. I didn't want to." Despite the topic Amaryllis did crack a small smile. "He sent me out to every salon to get a streak of color in my hair. I wore a wig for months after that."

"Oh god."

"Yeah. Wait, when are you supposed to be in his office."

Lillie stood and stretched her limbs. "Um… now."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get fired"

"Get out of here, girl. I don't want to see you get fired!"

"Fine fine. But only because you asked."

Amaryllis just laughed again and pushed Lillie out the door. "Now get over there. And don't forget to agree with everything he says. He likes it. Oh, wait a minute!" She fixed some stray hairs from Lillie's bangs and then nodded. "Okay, now you can go."

"Thanks Ama. Oh! Tonight's happy hour at the Common Ground."

"Say no more! I'll be there. Drinks on me tonight."

"But-"

"No. You paid last week. Now scoot."

Lillie just smiled, now having something to look forward too that night. Booze could do that. She wasnt an alcoholic, but she was an overstressed, underpaid and badley employed journalist in NYC; the city that doesnt sleep because it's too busy kicking your ass.

So with a lighter mood and a small amount of dread still hovering over her, she made her way up the hall towards the elevator and up to floor 18.

"Ah! Lillie! Just the girl I wanted to see!" William Pierce stood up from behind his desk and motioned to a chair for her to sit in. Will was a man in his mid thirties. Tall, good build with sandy hair and sun tanned skin. He looked like he belonged in a surfing magazine or some sort of catalogue for beach goers. And he was unmarried, making his very attractive to many women in the building. Not to mention adding to his already blown up ego. Yet here he was, the boss of a Magazine in NYC.

"Hey Will." Lillie sat in one of the chairs and looked around the office she had been in so many times. It was large and surrounded by windows. Most of the furniture was classy but looked that way in a cheap sort of way.

"Listen." Will sat back down behind his mahogany desk and folded his fingers. "I called you up to ask a few questions and to give you a few… options."

"Can I have the options first?"

Will just chuckled. Not a good sign. "Of course _not_. You don't want me to ruin the surprise so quickly."

"Yeah. I kinda do."

He just chuckled again and then let his face slip into a more serious expression. "I wanted to know, first of all, how the Tea article was going."

"Well… it's kinda sorta… going…"

"Okaaaaay? Elaborate."

"It's getting… places… slowly…" she said in a cautious voice, moving her hands animatedly as she searched for the right words.

Will found them first. "You haven't even started it. Have you."

"No Will. No I have not." She said, her tone showing defeat. "But good translation!" she added, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I thought so." Will opened a drawer near him and took out some papers, handing them to her. "Listen, the reason I actually called you up was…"

"The options?"

"Yeah, the options. I want you to finish the Tea article by tonight and send it to me through email. That'll go up by the end of the week. But that's not the most important thing. What is important is this new assignment."

"Aw come on Will!" She wined, setting down the papers. "I've got my hands full on this one thing as it is."

"Will you just listen? I think you'll like it!"

"I doubt it!"

"There's a bonus involved."

That made her stop talking. She squinted at him. "A bonus…"

"Yes. A _cash_ bonus."

"I'm starting to get the idea this might be dangerous."

"It could be."

She gave up squinting and picked up the papers with a loud sigh. "Fine! Whats your assignment?"

He smiled. "I knew that would get you to listen. Do you remember the article that Aravinda handed in about a year ago."

Lillie thought back. She did remember vaguely a woman on the 13th floor named Sara Aravinda. But the article...

"Not really."

"That's alright. Miss Aravinda was given an article to go to Disney."

"Wait wait wait." She waved her arms at him. "Disney. As in Disney _World_ or as in…" then her eyes widened. "No. Absolutely not."

"Oh good! I see your remember."

"Will, no. I am not stepping foot into that Land."

"C'mon Lillie. Sara did it."

"Sara came back and had to go to therapy for three months. I remember, she thought that you meant Disney World. When really you meant _literally_ Disney."

"Yeah, well not many people know that place exists."

"Honestly Will, I have a hard time believing it. But if it's going to make me have to get therapy bills that run me out into the street I'm willing to believe anything."

"I said there was a bonus."

"Will, I'm not spending my bonus talking to a quack for an hour about how my boss sent me into a world of princesses and dreams come true. I'm not." Lillie sat back and smoothed out her hair. "Can't you just make me do another Bubble Tea article or something?"

"You'd rather eat eyeballs?" He gave her a skeptical look.

"As shocking as it seems, yes. I'd rather eat bubbles that feel like eyeballs. No. Actually I'd rather eat _my own_ eyeballs."

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen Miss Ayman, I really don't have the time for this argument. So take the assignment or I'm cutting your salary."

"_What!_ You can't do-"

"Do you want to try and see?"

"Not especially." She looked over the papers. "I want you to explain it to me first. I'm not making any promises that I'll do it. But I might be more willing if I know what I'm up against."

He nodded. "Sounds fair." Will leaned back and laced his fingers together. "One year ago we sent Miss Aravinda to Disney. Not the attraction. But the real place. Her assignment was to study the Disney Princesses and find their secrets to their looks, fashion and what not."

Lillie remembered now that Sara was in the fashion column of _Test_. It made sense she'd get that assignment.

"That particular article," Will continued. "Got us a lot more readers then I expected. Not many people believed it, but women everywhere loved it. And that was the problem."

"What problem. It got you more views."

"No. It got us more views from _women_. I want more views from both men and women. Are you starting to get this." Lillie nodded slowly. "Okay, good. Anyway, I thought that the way we could do that was to do a more… physiological article."

"Physiological? About what?"

Will smiled a wide, evil smile. "Villains."

There was silence for a moment as Lillie tried to absorb it all. Villains? What was that supposed to mean. "I don't… understand."

Will leaned even further back into his chair, stretching out his long legs. "Miss Ayman, do you know why I'm giving you this assignment and not anyone else?"

"Not really."

"It's because I've read what you can do. You are amazing with words. And I need someone like that to be able to explain what truly goes on in the minds of the villains. I want comparisons between them and heroes, I want you to map out what makes them what they are. I want you to… reveal the monster in a sense."

"Ah. See, here's the thing Will…" She paused for a moment to let the words come. "Villains, as far as I can tell, don't really like people asking them about their personal lives. And they get angry."

"Yeah?"

She frowned. He just wasn't getting this! "They get REALLY angry."

"Oh… OH! Yeah, well… that's where the whole danger thing comes in."

"I don't think the word is so much danger. More like fatal."

"Let's stick with danger, okay? I really don't need a lawsuit on my ass."

"Got it." She said in a flat voice.

"Great. So when do you want to start?"

Lillie jumped up. "Start? Hold on. That wasn't in the deal!"

"There was no deal. You listened and I told you your job. Now do it or get it cut."

"I'll take the cut."

Now it was his turn to rise. He got out of his chair and took on his full height, giving her a sardonic smile. "Fine then. How about this. Do the article or I'll cut you from this magazine."

She stood there staring at him, anger and frustration and disbelief brewing inside her. "What?" She whispered.

"Talent like yours really shouldn't be wasted." He handed her the papers which she took numbly. "I'll give you instructions on how to get there. We already booked you a flight and some people there have a furnished apartment already set up in the town."

Again, all she did was stare."

"I'm giving you eight months there. And by that time I want the best damn article I've ever seen." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Now get out of here, ya rascal!"

Lillie just continued to stare at him. Then she turned and slowly made her way out, closing the door behind her with a click. Her steps dragged as she stared at the floor, clutching the papers in her hands.

"Oh and Lillie!" She turned again. Will had stuck his head out of the office. "I'll fax you the directions and your apartment address. You'll get them tonight. And one more thing, when I say the best damn article I mean the best damn article. So unless you don't want to work here any more, I suggest you give me the _best damn article_. Have fun!" And then again the door closed and she was left alone in the hallway wishing that she had stayed home when her dog had eaten her shoe.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one! I hope you liked it!Okay, next chapter is a fun one. **

**And a quick shout out to my 'story helper' who now acts like my editor as well. Daydreamer747, you couldnt have done more to help me! You rock! If anyone doesnt know her, she is currently writing a story called "Working at the House of Mouse". It's a super fun read and I encourage you all, if you havent already, to pop over to her profile and check it out! Like I said, its a great great story!**

**Alrighty then! R&R and please send in ideas! I love working off of your tastes too! It makes the story a bit more 'personal' and fun for everyone when you see your own ideas up here!**

**Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. Bartelby the Dog that Didn't Care

**Wow! I honestly didnt expect 2 whole chapters in the first day this story went up. Alright, here is chapter two, I had it ready in advance because I'm just that good. This one is with Lillie interacting with her dog, figuring out her life is in shambles and deciding to take it all up into her own hands by going to bars and drinking away her sorrows. Yipee! Next chapter is going to be introducing the villains and the world of Disney. And of course, soon too come, meeting the new neighbor. Oh, that'll be fun. Becasue we all know that moving into a city, and even an apartment building, filled with people who like hurting others and have plans for you while you poke around their personal lives, is just the greatest thing in the world. R&R please! And give me ideas! I love those to death!**

* * *

"So what do you think of this one?" Lillie asked as she held a dress in front of herself. "Too revealing? Or revealing enough? Because honestly, I haven't been with a guy in months. And don't say that a movie night with you counts. Because it doesn't."

Bartleby, her giant Old English Sheep dog, looked at her lazily, his long tongue lolling out, and gave her a blank stare from his place on the bed.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Look, you know I love spending time with you! But a real relationship is something a girl needs."

Bartleby yawned and then proceeded to drool on her bed as he began to doze off.

"Do not worry though." She continued, putting away the dress and taking out a little red one that she loved. It had a low v-neck and only went to her thigh. Perfect for picking up men at bars. "You will always be a big part of my li-" She stopped and stared, then rolled her eyes. "Aaaaand you're asleep. Perfect. The one guy in my life and I still cant hold his attention for more then ten minutes." She gave a sigh. "All men are the same."

Lillie lived by herself in a one-bedroom apartment on the tenth floor. Well, not totally by her self. Her dog Bartleby did take up a permanent residence. Sometimes it did seem like he was invisible, whenever he hid in his favorite spots in the closet, taking up the entire bottom of the floor with his massive body. But he wasn't really one for being ignored, and so his presence was usually known when he decided to sit on her while she watched a movie on the couch. And especially at night when he decided he didn't want to be alone in the kitchen and instead wanted to sleep with his beloved master. Of course sleep _with_ was a term used lightly, as usually his body took up the entire bed and he ended up suffocating her to the point of her moving to the couch.

She did love her dog though. He was the only real man in her life, as she so often said. And was, in many ways, the only real person in her life. And he was in every way better then her mother. A _lot_ better then her mother.

And so, after giving Bartleby a pointed glare for already stealing her bed, she went to the bathroom to change and get her makeup perfected.

It didn't take long. By 6:30 she was ready and calling a cab.

She went into the bedroom one last time and shook the large dog awake. He looked at her with a groggy expression. "Listen Bart, I'll be back by 11 latest."

He looked at her once again without much interest.

"Oh, don't worry." She said, obviously taking his expressions to be more meaningful then they really were. "I wont get too drunk. I mean really, what do you expect me to do? Shot's all night?"

* * *

"Hey! Darling! One more round for me and my friend." Amaryllis pointed to their once again empty shot glasses, giving the man an impatient wave of her hand. Then she turned back to her drunk friend, who was now gripping the table as if her life depended on it, afraid to fall. "Okay, so tell me again. What did Will make you do?"

"Ugh, he's making me do this crazy thing. Are you ready?" Lillie looked Ama in the eye, hoping she could understand her slurring.

Her and Amaryllis had gotten to the bar an hour ago and she had told her strait away that the trip to her boss' office had been nothing but bad news. When Amaryllis had pried she had agreed to spill, but only after she had at least dulled her sorrows. Five shots later not only were her sorrows dulled, but her lack of judgment as well.

"Well." She said lazily. "First, this guy calls me up to his office, and he says to me 'Lillie I got a job fer ya."

"Yeah. Right, okay."

"An' ya wana guess where he tells me ta go?" She leaned against the table. "Disney. He says D'sney."

"NO."

"YES!" Lillie grabbed the now filled glass and the shaker of salt. "Okay, now how should I do this one?"

"ooh ooh, salt your WHOLE tongue, an' then take the shot and then eat the lime."

"Okay, here I go!" She salted her tongue and then quickly twitched her head back, downing the shot. She let it settle, hating the taste but loving the feel, and then grabbed the lime, shoving it in her mouth. "It's a goo' thing I 'ont ave a car." She said, drowsily. "Or else we'd be in biiiig trouble."

"Amen to that." Amaryllis downed her own drink, making a face after sucking on the lime. "So what'dya think the princesses are gonna say when you go looking for a bar."

"I'm not an alcoholic Ama. I jus' drown my sorrow's in tequila."

"Yeah, but they don't drink. Or have multiple relationships. Or bring guys home."

"Yeah, and so far my luck with guys is as good as theirs."

"No, girl. They at least got a guy. You don't"

Lillie snorted. "Ugh. I'm so damn screwed. Then… then I got all of those other people to deal with." She observed her empty glass with some mournfulness. "An' I gotta go through the visa paperwork. An' whatabout Bartleby."

"What about 'im?"

"He can't stay here. He goes with me everywhere. You know that."

"Ah. Well, you could sneak him in."

"He's a 170 pound Old English Sheep dog. I'd 'ave no chances with that!"

"Yeah. That't true." They elapsed into silence.

"You know what?" Lillie finally said, standing up and grabbing the cahir nearby to steady herself. "_I'm_ leaving soon. _I'm_ gonna have my life ruined in a few days. Let's visit every _damn_ bar in town. I wana have a hangover tomorow bigger then the empire state, an' I wana _enjoy it!_"

Her friend stood, smiling drunkenly. "That's the spirit! Take it like a real trooper." She dropped the amount of money owed on the table and walked out with Lillie close behind.

"But the only problem is," Lillie added while she was leaving. "I can tell that I'm really gonna have to deal with a lota self loathing for getting this drunk."

Amaryllis turned to look at her. "Yea, probably. You're gonna hate yourself for the next few day's. But do ya care?"

Lillie looked at her friend. Then she shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Let's go hate ourselves." She giggled and then ran out, calling a cab, already feeling the self-loathing coming on.

* * *

Lillie awoke the next morning with hardly any memory, a nausiating headache and the urge to hate herself. She was in bed, though how she got there was a mystery. Her dog had settled in next to her, but when he got there was too a mystery. Small parts of what had happened the night before were fuzzy, but beginning to form. However, before they all came to close to being revealed she shut them out, not really wanting to know what she did. That might just bring out the full on self loathing and too much denial for her too take.

She looked over at the clock. It was already 11 AM, work for her started at 9. That was just fantastic.

She left her bedroom, stumbling around. Sometime during that she grabbed two aspirin from the cabinet above the bathroom sink and a cup of water.

Her answering machine was beeping like crazy, with ten messages all from her boss asking her where the hell she was. Two messages from Amaryllis asking if the self loathing had kicked in. And one from her mother, reminding her the her sister was once again doing better then her, and why wasn't she married yet.

She deleted them all.

Going into the kitchen she grabbed a bowl and the cornflakes, filling it up and crunching on then loudly. She checked the fax machine next and sure enough, the information was all there just like Mike had promised. She sat down at the small kitchen counter on a stool and looked it over as she popped the dry cereal into her mouth.

Dear Lillie,

Sorry this is in so late, but I didn't have all of the information myself until now. Tomorrow I'll give you your plane tickets and flight times, but for now here's all the rest of it.

Sincerely,

William Peirce

P.S. There is a brochure of your new home included.

She moved the letter aside to read the information on the next page.

Subjects: Villains and Heroes

Arrival Date: August 25th

Predicted End Date: April 25th

Housing Address: Royal Apartments, 125 Princessa Street; Apartment Number 436

Work Hours: Unlimited

Vacation Days: Holidays optional, Extra 2 weeks included

That was all that the sheet had on it. She sighed and flipped over to the next one. This one was just a pamphlet that had been scanned and then faxed. On it was a picture of a cartoon street and a cartoon building. The slogan "Royally Comfortable" Was across the top in black and white, but she was sure that the original was some bright cheery color.

There were a few pictures detailing bright open apartments with a small kitchen and one to two beds and baths in each. She was sure with her boss' cheap nature she'd be in a single for both.

A clicking of nails on the floor alerted her to the presence of her dog. She raised her head to see him trotting in. He collapsed on the kitchen floor and stared up at her with large brown eyes, begging to be fed. She just rolled her own, but did get out the dog bowls and located the dog food in one of the cabinets.

"Morning Bartleby." She said cheerily. "If our wondering how the night went," she set down the bowl with a loud clang, "I got drunk. Really really drunk."

He gave her an 'I knew you would but I don't care' look, and began to eat noisily, ignoring her presence all together. She just chuckled and gave her dog an affectionate pat on the head before getting up and changed for work. Her boss was going to kill her for being late, which at the moment wasn't ideal. After all, her head already hurt like hell. With the yelling she was sure it would explode.

* * *

**I'll be on vacation for a few day's coming up, but I'll most likely be updating before I go tomorow as well. Please please please R&R and include ideas. If I get those, I can begin writing while I'm away! And I just love working off of things! It makes life 10x easier! XD**

**Alright! Hope you liked this and are on the edges of your seat for the next chapter coming up! Because I am super exited to start posting!**

**GALIMATIAS OUT! CHOI PEEPS! /(^_^)\**


	3. An Almost Perfect Plan

**Sorry that I took so long on this! I know I promised it would be done earlier, but I got caught up with other shpeil. Okay, this chapter is just explaining whta happens on a regular bases to the villains. And just a quick thing to tell ya'll, this is not a story to reform villains. I am against reforming villains, once a villain always a villain! **

**Speaking of villains, I need to know what villains you want to see in the spotlight. Write that in your reviews and I'll tally it all up. I already have a few I _need_ to have as first characters, heroes included. Facilier, Hades, Anastasia, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jasper Badun and Cruella Devill. You let me know of others you wana see!**

* * *

Hades smiled as he leaned against the bars in his cell, a smirk set in stone on his face. It had been one of the best days ever. And from the happy smiles of the others, it was clear they agreed. After almost completely taking over the kingdom, again, they had been placed in cells impenetrable to their specific strengths. His was flame proof. However an upgrade had been made last time when more and more villains had joined in the ranks and they had begun to give everyone cellmates.

He had gotten Jafar. Oh. Joy.

It wasn't that they didn't get along. Actually, they got along better then the many others. It was just that they hated each other. For villains, getting along meant not killing each other, something that if not done was a huge achievement.

There were other cell mates who actually got along incredible well. Many, after years and years of being near each other were actually quite good friends.

Unfortunately, no one who was in this description was made a cell mate. He and Jafar, the Tremaine Sisters, Madame Mim and Madame Madusa. Bickering was not above anyone in this situation, but today there was none for the primary reason of how well the scheme had rolled out.

It had been a perfect plan. Maybe not _perfect_. They were caught, therefore making it an _im_perfect plan. But as close as perfect could be, this had been the one. The large castle that was the home to Mickey, but also the temporary home to all of the princesses and what counted as the symbol of government had been surrounded. Weapons had been drawn, signals memorized and everyone was ready for that one perfect moment when they would rush in and fulfill what so many had failed.

After hours of crouching behind shrubs and waiting with backs flat against the walls of brick there had been a shrill whistle from Captain Hook. And they had attacked.

It lasted ten minutes. Ten full minutes. Hades had actually touched the royal throne, ready to sit and lean and just schmooze as new part time ruler until his shift was over and Maleficent took a turn with her own laws and decrees. Ten whole minutes where there was evil laughter in the faces of the captured heroes who had dared cross there path. Ten minutes of figuring out how to dispose of the two rodents and their stupid friends.

And after eleven minutes, somehow, they had ended up in jail cells sighing their lives away and reminiscing on what a perfect plan it had been.

A door slammed open at the end of the hall and all the villains leaned against the bars to look at who had entered. Cruella did have a harder time, her bars had been placed a little more then two inches apart to prevent her pencil thin body from slipping through. There was some shuffling of feet and a few groans of villains awakening from beauty sleeps, but in the end they all did get a good look at the mouse who stood in the middle of the room with his arms cross and his eyes narrowed. A few villains smirked, and chuckles were heard throughout the room, but the mouse just ignored them and began tapping his foot.

"Okay, what happened." He finally asked, exasperated.

"Mickey, babe. _We _happened." That finally sent the entire room into howls of maniacal laughter.

The mouse just waited until it had died down before speaking again. "Really fellas,"

"Ahem…" coughed Cruella and Ursula.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "_And _ladies. I really thought my last talk with you would have gotten ya to turn a new leaf."

"Turn a new leaf? Do you hear this guy?" Hades smirked some more and waved his hand, causing a cigar to poof out of nowhere. "Really, Mick, Babe. You're gonna really hurt yourself with all this enthusiasm. Okay, so just lighten up."

"I'm not going to lighten up Hades. And no smoking here." Hades scowled and put away the cigar reluctantly. "C'mon all of you, don't you want to just get along?"

Cruella let out a screechy laugh. "Dahling, honestly, it's not what we _live _for. Goodness and all that nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!"

"You aren't gonna win this battle Mickey, and you know it." Shere Khan drawled from his place in a cell where he was currently cleaning his claws and retracting his claws over and over again. "Why not just let us out like a good little mouse, and send us into the world with a slap on the wrist and high hopes for the future." He gave Mickey a sharp toothed smile. "Like you do so well, I might add."

"The high hopes are still standing Khan. I just know that there's good in you!"

"That's what you said the last time." Hook sighed in a bored way, tapping at his mouth with the palm of his hand. "And then we went out and robbed a bank." He gave Mickey a smile that mirrored Shere Khan's. "By the way, that beauty of a band teller still owes me her phone number."

Mickey gave a low sigh and a scowl. By the laws created so long ago, he couldn't keep them in their cells for too long. They had found out, in a not so great way, that keeping them in one spot for too long made them bored. And when they got bored, things got dangerous. Limits had been set, limits that even he liked too shorten for precautionary reasons. He would have loved, against his good nature, too keep them incarcerated for the rest of eternity. But there was that chance that hammered in the back of his mind that he knew he just couldn't risk. The saftey of his people was in line when they were out in the streets, but even more so when they were behind bars.

"Okay, here's how its going to work. I'm going to let you all out and you are to return _immediantly _to your homes. Understand."

"Sure sure."

"Whatever."

"Just do it already."

The murmurs and cries came all at once, all agreeing to his terms for a little while at least, that they would, once let out would return to return to their homes and stay, for a while at least, there.

Mickey nodded. Then his face contorted from stern to nervous. He rocked back and forth on his heels and clasped his hands behind his back. "Listen fellas… _and ladies_… there's been a sort of… change to this place. Just for a while, I promise. But it's a kinda big change."

"And let me guess, this change ya'll is talkin' about… it concerns us…" Facilier gave Mickey a harsh glare. "We don't really do well with change."

"Yeah I know! But really, it's only for a while. A new tenant is coming and they needed somewhere to stay. And seeing as the only apartment open is the one on your floor…"

"No. No bloomin' way!" Jasper Badun was on his feet in an instant. "You aren' puttin' one of em goody two shoes in our place. That ain't 'ow it's done!"

"He's got a point." Ursula said from where she lounged, flicking her tentacles on the bars. "And honestly Mickey, use common sense. What do you think is going to happen to this person after her first day in the place. And just to answer it, us. _We'll_ happen to that person. Didn't you think this over first in your tiny rodent brain?"

"Yes, and my brain isn't tiny." Mickey pouted. "Now look, it's just a person staying for a few months."

"And by a few…" Jafar seethed. "You mean how many, exactly?"

Mickey swallowed loudly and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Um… eight?"

"Eight!" Iago screeched. "Eight months! What, are you kidding me? We aren't some hotel that you just put people in, Mouse Boy!"

"Look, I know, really. But they wont be rooming with anyone and the person wont bother you, honest! They work for a company that needs data on how this government works, that's all. So they're sending in someone to be a… a casual observer, if you will. Anyway, that's not important. What is important is that this person will be coming in a few days and I don't want anyone here bothering her, understand?"

There were a few cackles and some snorts, but no one said anything direct, so Mickey took it as a unanimous yes of sorts. He gave a curt nod and turned on his heel, leaving instructions with the guards on when and in what order to let them out of there cells. It was going to be a very long night, and he knew it. Not only would he have to deal more with villains, who that day had come too close for comfort, but would have to deal with the wrath of his wife. And that was sometimes far worse then anything else.

* * *

"Another one? Oh Mickey, how could you?" Minnie had received the news about the new visitor an hour ago and her blood was still boiling. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled. "But it wasn't… too bad. Was it."

"No! It wasn't! But last time, that girl didn't have to write with villains. _And_ she had a place to stay at Cinderella's castle. The poor dear left scared of talking mice and flying broomsticks! Can you imagine what this new girl is going to have to deal with!"

"It wont be too bad." He counteracted. "I mean, sure she's on the same floor as villains. But some other heroes are on the floor below them!"

"Undiscovered heroes, dear. You know how those people can act."

And she was right. Undiscovered heroes were the worst kind. Princesses like Belle and Ariel, not to mention their princes, had gotten stories worth putting out to the world. But some others hadn't gotten so lucky. Some unlucky royalty was left without a love, without a person to sing too, and without there very own story line. It took the famed, true loves kiss, too get that far, and those poor souls hadn't even gotten so far as asking their crush out. They were left wandering helplessly, asking any person labeled as a 'single heroine' if they were their true love, something that was pathetic and incredibly annoying.

"Yeeess… that's true. But hey, maybe one of them will finally get what they disserve after all this time!"

"Mickey Mouse, do not put that girl in a position of being someone's true love."

"I wasn't! I swear, but really, can you imagine! Another Princess running around here! That might bring some more life to this place!"

When Minnie didn't answer Mickey took a chance and gently clasped her hand in his. "Don't you want another princess to make someone's dream come true?"

She sighed, faltering under his sweet words. She finally gave him a tentative smile. "I guess it would be nice. And some of those princes _do _disserve it."

"See! And I'm sure that the villains wont bother them after she has someone chasing after her. It is under the Disney Law."

The Disney Law was the only thing more official then the actual laws themselves. It was cast so many many centuries ago that no matter how hard they tried, or what they did, the villains couldn't win. Love always vanquished over evil. It was what kept the stories going and the love's true. And it was what kept Disney being Disney. No villain ever got that chance too see the winning light for more then a few minutes, if at all.

"Honey, as much as Disney Law protects the couples-"

"Minnie, trust me. Once a prince with no story sees her he's going to want to protect her honor. That leads to fights for her love. Which leads to-"

"True love and protection, I know." Minnie nodded as she said it. Once one person fought for the love of another in this kingdom, the law kicked in and stayed stubbornly in its place. " But really Mickey, the chances of her not falling in love are high. And even if she does that isnt going to protect her from the torture they'll put her through."

"Yeah, but they'd put her through that anyway. That's part of the reason I lied."

"You lied to villains! Mickey! That's just going to make it-"

"It wont make it worse!" he interrupted her. "If they found out what she was really there for, to snoop around their lives for a story. I just said that a person is gonna look over our government."

"Did you tell them if it was a boy or girl?"

"No."

She nodded. "Good. Keep them wondering on that. But honestly Mickey Mouse. You were lying through your teeth! And what happens if they find out! Hm? They might hurt the poor dear."

"Yes, well that's when we get involved."

"Oh dear. I was hoping we wouldn't have to come to that."

"Yeah. Me too. But we've done it before. And it hasn't ended in total disaster."

Minnie glared at him but nodded once more. She was beginning to get dizzy from all of the constant nodding she was letting her head do. The bobbing up and down was beginning to make her head spin. "So when is she getting here?"

"In a few days."

"Mickey, just a question too something you might have not put into consideration, but what is she? Hero or, yunno, villain?"

"Already got it done, Minnie! I talked to her boss a few days ago and he swore she was as hero as it gets."

"Her boss? Wouldn't he say that in any situation."

"Naw, the last girl he sent was a real sweet gal."

Minnie scowled, "Yes, but she left dilusuonal."

"Her boss also said this girl is a little bit tougher then the last. Don't worry, she'll handle all of the magical things that go on here."

"Even so, I want her opinion on where she stands."

"Don't worry," Mickey told his wife in full confidence. "I have the papers all ready. That's one of the questions on there. She'll be fine! Everything will be just zippidy doo da great!"

"If you say so, dear." Minnie sighed. She really hoped he was right, or else they might have some real problems on their hands.

* * *

**Okay, thats what I have so far! Yes, it was short. Next chapter is Lillie getting ready, getting to Disney and getting the infamous papers. That might happen over two chapter though, I havent decided. Alright, R&R and _please_ tell me what villains you want to see!**

**Galimatias out!**


	4. The Three Straws

**Okay people. This one is a loooooong one. I decided that I would incorperate her getting ready to leave with her backstory. So the first story is life with her parents, just so you get to know the character and her life, better. Also, what it was like to be her. And about her writing. **

**R&R please! And give me honest opinions as to what you think!**

**And by that, please tell me if I made her mother bitchy enough. Because she's supposed to be super-duper aweful!**

* * *

Alan Ayman was a person one might call tolerable on a good day. On a not so nice day he wasn't intolerable, but he was a lot less tolerable then he would have been if, say, the sun was shining. He was an easy man to memorize. He liked things and he didn't like things but had no time for anything in between, so it was easy to predict what he would eat or wear. And his routine was spotless, a clockwork of times and dates and exact precision, polished until it gleamed with pride.

He ate his breakfast, toast with exactly 1 ½ tablespoons of strawberry jam and black coffee, at exactly 8:15 after he woke up at 6:45 and had an hour and thirty minutes to shower and dress. He went to work every day, never missing one for any reason except maybe if he died. But even then it was probable his ghost would be flashing an ID card at the door. He worked as a financial advisor for the government bank and arrived at the local headquarters in the small town where he resided in Eurinona, Texas. And each and every day at 9:00 am he arrived at his desk, set out his papers and began, not saying a word to anyone until 5:30 when he shuffled his papers and put them back into the front pocket of his briefcase and left, waving an automatic goodbye to the receptionist whose name he didn't care enough to learn.

He was home by 6:05, just in time to watch the national news that came on at 6:30. And at 7:00 he got up, stretched, turned off the television and went to sit at the table for dinner with his wife, daughter and son in-law. Dinner began at 7:10 each night. And every night at precisely 7:15 his eyes strayed to the two empty seats at the table, seats they had reserved for 23 years, but might, and probably would never, be filled.

Dinner ended every night at 8:15. Goodbyes to the two guests were said at 8:30 and the two left in the house did whatever they wanted until 11:00, the strict bedtime that Alan Ayman stuck to. No exceptions were made to any of these times whatsoever, and the cycle began as it did every morning at 6:45 with a single been from the alarm clock next to his bed. Only one beep was needed, as Alan Ayman wasn't a man to be told twice and never needed a reminder.

Alan Ayman's life was a perfect circle, as were the lives of the people around him. Any disruption to this natural order brought confusion and later on a definite separation from the thing that had caused the disturbance.

This had been the case with Lillie Erin Lee Ayman.

Lillie had been part of her father's circular routine for as long as she had been alive. Her mother, formally and presently known as Rebecca J. Lee, was a born and raised God-fearing woman with the attitude of a snake. She also happened to be a nurse at the local hospital and, after years of commitment, dedication and mostly on her part, competition, she had landed a job as the head nurse in the Pain Management department. She had met Alan Ayman 27 years prior in that hospital where he had, against his perfect circle of a day, needed help relocating his knee cap after he had fallen trying to install shelves above the kitchen sink. He had been 23. She had been 18. With his stable job and perfect record, his parents had allowed them to see each other and a week after their first meeting he had asked to court her. It was old fashioned, but that was something that they agreed too. Both had no time for dates as a social get-to-know-you. They had lives to live and would have rather been living them quickly and cleanly. Six months later he had proposed quickly and she had, without a single tear or exited squeal, agreed. And two months after that, they were married.

The ceremony had been done in their house with only their parents as witnesses. She had kept her last name though; saying that Rebecca J. Lee was much prettier than Rebecca J. Ayman could ever hope to be.

He had agreed.

When Rebecca turned 20 they had their first child. Aisling Payten Lee Ayman was born on October 16th in the same hospital that her mother occupied on a daily basis for 8 hours on a $10.50 per hour salary. From the moment she came into the world her future was planned. She was to be a respectable nurse, her parents had decided. They reserved a place for her at the best nursing college they could find when she was only ten years old. Her mother had primped and polished her all her life and gave her the knowledge she needed to get a stable and suitable man. She was, as told by her parents, to marry a doctor right out of school. She attended the University for 4 years and did, a few months after, marry the second doctor she had gone out with. His name was Calvin M. Bell and her parents liked him immediately.

Now their darling girl was head nurse in the department of physical training but taking it slower because of the new life she held inside of her. And would be holding for about another 5 months. When she had announced that she was pregnant it had been a great relief to Ayman and Lee. They thought that the suitable age for a woman's pregnancy was to be 22. She was 25, a little later then they would have liked. But with how her life was tuning out they let it slide with little to no complaints.

But they did stick firmly to the idea that the latest time for their daughters to be bearing children would be 22, a respectable age for a good mother.

They had hoped that their next daughter would have been everything and more then the first. Unfortunately, they didn't get what they had wanted, and to say that they had been displeased would have been a giant understatement.

Lillie Erin Lee Ayman was born on January 29th when her mother was 23 years of age. Like her sister, the spot at the same university was reserved with all the money that they could possibly place in. She had a perfect ride to the best places at the age of ten. But the signs that she wouldn't turn out the same were evident when Lillie turned 11.

The first had been when her mother had first wanted to primp and polish her. She had taken her to a day spa, hoping to remodel her daughter much like an artist does to clay. Lillie had gladly exepted the nail polish and too her mothers delight had chosen bright and highly feminine colors, such as pinks and blue's. The real trouble began when it was time to put them on.

The woman at the foot bath had rolled up the little girls pant leg in order to place her foot in the bubbling water and her mother had gasped. On her daughters right leg, in what looked to be a fine tipped felt black marker, were _words_. She had demanded an answer, asking why she would treat her body like a wall for graffiti. Lillie had only told her that she had needed more room, that day apparently she had run out of paper.

The next time she had come to be trouble was at the shopping mall. Her mother had insisted on lady like apparel, things that consisted mostly of modest cuts and dainty sizes. Unfortunately, Lillie was not like her sister in any way. Her sister had sprouted tall and lean, fitting into petite shoes and other such things. Lillie had somehow become the shortest in her family. She was thin and had more curves then any of them would ever have. But she was too short to fit into anything her mother perceived to be 'dainty' and her large wide feet hardly fit into any shoes.

A large dispute, and something that continusly bothered Rebecca J. Lee was her daughters attitude toward religion. She was fine with it, something she constantly said. But she harley ever tried to practice it. It just wasnt a major part of her life. And the amount of acceptance she had for other ones as well. It was strange when she had returned home from temple with one of her frineds saying it had been _interesting_. But other than that, the fact that her daughter was non-religious scared her. It really did. And the fact that she skipped church or said that she found other religions _interesting_. However, it wasnt one of the terible evils that she believed her daughter to commit.

The second to last straw, and one of the many terrible-evil's to come, had been the hair. Alan Ayman's hair was mouse brown, strait as a board and shiny as platinum. His eldest had inherited the same as him, along with his shockingly emerald eyes. And his wife was the jewel of the family with alabaster skin the color and smoothness of milk, her long golden hair fell perfectly to her waist without so much as a curl or wave or split end to interrupt it's lines. And her eyes were crystal clear and blue.

And then came Lillie. Not only had the height been a shock for the couple, but the black hair she had held on her head since birth and the dark brown, almond eyes that looked everywhere she went without a care. Her mother had pitied her, truly she had. And when Lillie turned 13 she took her youngest to the hairdressers to see if they could do something with it. The idea had sprung when her mother had tried to te the girls hair into a simple ponytail and had nearly fainted as soon as her perfect fingers had laced themselves into the dark hair. It was thick, tangled and with more split ends then anything. Her hair wasn't as strait as her mothers or her fathers, but with a slight wave that drove her mother to insanity at times.

This and more she complained to the man who at the time ran his own fingers through her daughter's hair and contemplated color, length and style. Rebecca J. Lee insisted her daughters hair be turned a deep blonde to mix her own and Alan's. And that was when Lillie spoke up.

"But I don't want to change." She had said stubbornly.

"Of course you do, sweetheart. Everyone likes change."

"Not me." The teen had insisted. "I mean, change is good. But not _this _kind of change. Maybe if I really wanted it. Or if I just needed a break. But not right now. I like my hair, mother, really!"

"No you don't."

"But I do!" Lillie's dark almond eyes stared at her mother and now were filled with betrayal and confusion; that her mother would want to change her. She hadn't yet seen anything wrong with the way she looked, but the realization began to dawn on her then that she was the black sheep of her family. She didn't mind it, there was always a certain pride one feels when looked at as 'unique'. But at that time it didn't feel 'unique'. It felt like she was an outsider and that the people wanted her in desperately. The amount of want was stupendous, but what it took to be wanted was not. A change of appearance, mind and overall… character? It was then, sadley, at such a young age, Lillie realized that she didn't want to be accepted into her family unless by a casual invitation, not by force. So she decided that if they didn't want her, too bad. She would continue to do what she wanted until they understood that no matter what they did to her nothing was going to change. But that didn't stop her from giving her mother one last chance to understand, and so she stared at her, trying to tell her through her eyes and face that it hurt so badly to be the one pushed to the sidelines, and that it was more then the hair and the clothes that caused her to look that way. She was her daughter, didn't that count for _anything_?

Her mother looked into those eyes and saw neither hurt nor betrayal. Instead she began to contemplate the possibility of color contacts to change them from that horrible mud brown that they currently possessed to one that would suit the family genes. Green maybe. Or blue. _No._ Her mind finally said. _A mix._ She nodded at the wise decision.

They had left the salon an hour later with a smiling and proud Rebecca J. Lee toting along her now deep blonde headed daughter. That had been in the afternoon.

The next morning their daughter had come down the stairs with a spring in her step, a smile on her face and her thick shoulder length hair an obnoxiously bright green.

That was the day she had been labeled as the troubled and horrible stubborn daughter.

It was also the day her mother swore she saw deaths doorstep after promptly fainting and hitting her head on an antique wooden side table. Her head would have a large bump on it for the next few weeks.

The table was fine.

But the straw that broke the camels back was when she was 16. Her sister was away for her first semester at St. Michaels University for Nursing. The only remaining daughter at home had been in high school for two years already and was just beginning her third. That was when she began to take, against her will, a class for writing and beginners journalism. It had been on her schedule seeing as she had opted for public speaking, something that her parents had chosen for her. Aparently though that class was a great one for slackers, as told to the lower class by seniors who had taken it the year prior, and the seats had been filled without her name even coming close to the roster. The class she received had been chosen randomly from a computer. She hadn't particularly wanted the class. Spelling had never been her greatest skill and so she avoided the art of writing words altogether, afraid of the amount of work she would need to do later after her paper was scratched apart with a red pen.

The classroom she had been assigned was D334. Her school was rather large and had four wings in them. It was a long walk from her chemistry class across the school in the A wing first floor. And as the last class of the day, teachers paid a particularly lot of attention to the attendance record.

She had to climb three flights of stairs and run as fast as her legs could carry her into the assigned classroom.

She was 1 minute and 26 seconds late.

The teacher had been in the middle of an introductory hello when Lillie had barged in yelling apologies and making up non-linear excuses as to why she was as late as she was at that moment. A few students had laughed and others had sniggered. Lillie wasn't the most popular in class, so the jeers sent her way bounced off with little to no affect. Her teacher, though, gave Lillie one look and smiled the kind of smile where one looks at someone and knows that they are something more then just a student late for class. And Mrs. Marie-Joséphine LeVan did know.

"Sit behind Dillon Foster, dear." She had told Lillie, patiently. "And no worries about being late. Time is not important compared to the words we say during it."

Lillie had liked Mrs. LeVan immediately.

Mrs. LeVan herself was a woman in her late 50's who was in full meaning of the term, aging gracefully. She had a wiry frame that she hid behind cheesy, bulky sweaters and fine gray hair that was pinned to the back of her head with a single dollar store chopstick. She had a thin face covered in more wrinkles that placed them selves in suitable positions, each one telling a story of it's own and most of them, too Lillie's fascination and delight, looked more like smile lines then simple marks of age. She had thin lips and large gray eyes, the same color as her hair. But unlike the crackling gray strands, her eyes were new and young and looked more like polished coins then they did anything else. She wore red-rimmed glasses that she hung from a floral print string around her neck. It's where she kept, and lost, those red-rimmed glasses as long as Lillie had known her.

The first week had been anything but nerve wracking. The idea that no one would judge her for what she wrote on a piece of paper was completely new. That she had nothing to fear and that being different in what she said or wrote was okay, that was astounding. Not to mention that Mrs. LeVan could care less about spelling.

It was also the first time anyone had ever taken a look at something she had written and said, "try again," and she actually wanted too.

Her first paper had been on graffiti. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the first time she had written on her leg and her mother had called it that. Or maybe it had been when she passed the lunch room the day prior and had seen what some drunken seniors had done to the walls during a midnight dare. But whatever it was, she wrote about it. And after handing it in the first time and receiving it back with a simple "try again", she had done just that. The first draft, she did agree, was garbage. In retrospect it was three pages that summed up too 'graffiti is bad." And that hardly made a point. And so the second time, she decided to go all out. She wrote about her leg and about the cafeteria and about expression, but at the same time different forms that could be done. And when she had toiled over it for days and days, hardly speaking to anyone in her avid concentration, she had handed it in.

Her fingers trembled the first time a paper was taken in that class. And she stood as a solider would next to the desk until the last word had been read. She finally allowed herself to sigh in relief when her teacher had given her a smile and told her it was an excellent paper. It did make her feel good. That concept that _her_ paper had been excellent. What had confused her was the look Mrs. LeVan had given her. One of pride, which was good and accepted with modesty. But stranger then that was the look in her eyes as if her teacher had won a lottery.

And in a way, she had. The prediction that Mrs. LeVan had made the first day Lillie had barged into class so rudely with little enthusiasm and a nervous gleam in her eye stood firmly in its place. Something about the girl, the way she held herself or the way she looked like she knew she didn't belong anywhere, spoke loud and clear to the old woman that the girl was something else. And when she read the paper her pupil so nervously gave to her for the first time, the way she shook or the way her face lit up with pleasure at a simple compliment. But most of all, the paper itself. There were more then words on the page. No, Mrs. LeVan had _read_ words on a page for years. That day she had read more then 50 pages filled with just _words_. Her student had put herself onto the page.

Mrs. LeVan knew that she had been right about Lillie. She was special. When it came to words.

So Mrs. LeVan made sure not to give too much of a compliment to the child and instead gave her one that was sure to stew in her brain, and simple picked up another assignment and told her it was due in two weeks.

Lillie took the paper like it was pure gold. And in two weeks she had handed in yet another masterpiece of words.

In the course of the first 5 months of school, that one class became not only Lillie's favorite, but something that she waited all day to go too. It wasn't just a class, it was what kept her going. Being there every day was the only thing that now made her feel comfortable. Sure, no one really liked her. But that didn't matter. She didn't really care when her forehead was crinkled in concentration and her eyes strained on a page to the point where the class disappeared. Not to mention she got a tremendous headache. Weekends became times of torture, times when she became a jello mold for her family to observe and then fill in with lime when she really wanted to be filled in with orange. She always liked orange better then lime anyways. And even more then orange, she liked strawberry. So more and more often she went to her teacher after school begging for an assignment that would keep her locked in her room with an excuse to be away from her family who would no doubt try to make her into lime jello. It worked.

Soon she was doing five assignments every week. Plowing through them, experimenting new words and sentence formations. And even though her spelling never improved she became more and more confident in what she said.

And near the end of the year she seemed to shed away the skin that had built over her for so many years.

It had been an average night when it had happened. Nothing unusual or dramatic. There was no thunderstorm to characterize it as a "dark and stormy night". And there was no majestic meteor shower raining from the heavens. In fact, the most interesting thing about that night is how hot it had been. Not that it wasnt ever hot in Eurinona. Texas, in general was a very hot place. But the heat that night had been unbearable.

The heat was what made her stay up so late. She had been sweating; tossing and turning underneath thin white sheets and finally gave up and went to the writing desk in her room. That was the only piece of furniture in her room she actually liked. Her mother had tried again and again to remodel, but Lillie was too afraid to let her. The decorations from when she was 10 years old still hung on the walls, all cheerily splashed with a horrible dusty rose wallpaper, now old and peeling. The carpet was dark blue and held a dusty, mildewy smell that ticked her nose when she shuffled her feet and in the dark in made the floor look like it was about to swallow her up. That night she had slept with the window open and hot breezes made their way through the portal, stirring the heavy pink drapes.

She had sat at her writing desk, flicked on a desk lamp and had stared at the paper. After about ten minutes, she had begun, writing slowly and neatly in her small, rounded style.

Every so often her eyes would drift back to the assignment Mrs. LeVan had given her, and every time she did it only made her more and more frustrated. The topic had come so easily to everyone else in class.

_Good and Evil: Your Side and Why?_

It flashed in bold black size 12 Times New Roman at her, and she stared back with an equal amount of stubborn determination. They had gotten it on Friday, the day before, and everyone had already finished. The more courageous ones trying to impress others with that 'bad person' appeal had said evil. The ones trying to prove goodness and perfection had sad good. She had written good, then crumpled the paper and thrown it out. Then she had said evil and had crumpled it out as well. Neither side was something she was set on, how could she be? The paper soon revolved around her life, distracting her. And at 3:00 in the morning she finally sat down and wrote her heart away. And it was then that she finally allowed the lime jello to drain out of her and she filled herself up with orange and strawberry and every other flavor that _she _liked, not what her parents or sister or anyone else wanted her too.

And the next day she handed in the best paper that she had ever written in that school year.

Her teacher called her in after school and she did so with out any hesitation. She sad down at a desk in the empty classroom and awkwardly scraped the heels of her ratty black high-tops against the checkered, peeling linoleum.

Mrs. LeVan sat on the edge of her desk and took off her red-rimmed glasses, allowing them to hang around her neck, freely. "Lillie, dear." She started, using the word dear, something she only used with Lillie. "Dear, you handed in a paper today."

"Yes."

"And it was good." She picked it up off the desk and gave it to the girl. "Actually, it was better then good. It was… amazing."

"Oh." Lillie didn't say much, but she did scan the paper, looking at every red chicken scratch on the blue lines.

"Lillie dear, had anyone ever told you that you were special?"

Lillie looked up at her teacher. Her eyes glazed over as she searched her brain. Had anyone ever called her special? Not her father or sister Definitely not her mother. Actually, at that moment as she did think about it…

"No."

Mrs. LeVan nodded. "That's sad. Dear, I know that question might confuse you."

Lillie nodded.

"And I do understand why. But dear, you are. Incredibly. Did you know that?"

"Not really."

Mrs. LeVan smiled sadly. "I didn't think that you would." She rubbed at her eyes. "You're young. Very young. As is every one in this room and every one that has walked and sat in this classroom. But you…" she searched for the right words, moving her hands animatedly. "You're young." She repeated. "But you write better then some people my age." She smiled again. "Lillie, you don't just write. You create."

Lillie had stared at the paper and then back at the elderly woman. "I… create?"

"You have a way with words, dear." She pointed to the paper. "Those words on the paper aren't pen. They're little pieces of you. Secrets and truths and small insights to your character. You put yourself for the paper. Your life hasn't been easy, I know that. I've read it. In every single one of your papers."

"But I didn't-" Or had she?

"Dear, this paper, it was amazing. Good versus evil is something that you're going to have to deal with a lot in your life. It's something that divides us and tears us apart. And I'm afraid it's also something that not many people know how to… deal with. I think that you've already seem how it works though. The way you are in your family, in the middle of two sides."

Lillie just nodded. That was how she had felt her whole life. In the middle standing on a dividing line.

"But the way you take the topic, the way you explain it." She reached out her hand. It had taken a moment for Lillie to understand, but then she did and handed the paper back.

"What you said," Mrs. LeVan looked over the paper, squinting without her glasses on. "It's all true. There is no real side. Just a muddled mess of people living their lives." She had grabbed an envelope and scribbled an address on it, then licked it closed and slapped on two stamps. "I addressed this to Mr. Simon Bernard. Simon T. Bernard, more formally. He's the head of the English department of the local University. It's a good school, don't worry about that. I want you to send it to him."

Lillie had said nothing, just took the letter and shoved it into her fading JanSport.

"Your smart, Lillie dear." Mrs. LeVan had said before Lillie had left. "And it's a real shame that your family can't see it. It's going to come in handy some day. You're going to do something. Big."

Lillie smiled and hiked the strap of her bag onto her left shoulder. "I hope your right. My mother and father… they… they need to know I'm here."

"Send that in, and maybe they will."

She remembered how hopeful the shine in the old woman's eyes had been. And how quickly it had vanished when she had chuckled and shaken her head. "No. They wont."

"There's always a ch-

"They wont, Mrs. LeVan."

Her teacher considered the words and then smiled back. "Then I suppose you'll just have to impress whoever's around, won't you?"

"I guess so. Have a good day, Mrs. LeVan."

"You too, dear. You too."

She sent the letter behind her parent's backs and a week later had received a reply that when she was out of high school there would be a spot open for her. And if not he'd help her into any school she wanted because according to him, "talent like that needs to be seen."

Later that month, sometime near the end of June, beginning of July, Lillie had entered the kitchen at 8:15 where her father was just taking his first bit of toast with Strawberry Jam and had said in a voice that left no room for argument, "I am going to be a writer."

_That_ had been the final straw.

* * *

Their relationship as a family ended when her mother had tried to force her to attend the forcing school. Lillie had tried her best to explain that it wasn't what she wanted. That wasn't important to the older woman. What was important was the family's dignity which, to them, would be tainted if she were to break its fragile threads. When Lillie realized that words weren't going to reach her mothers brain she found her spot on a website for the University and auctioned it off to some mother in Georgia who wanted to be a nurse.

"She deserved it more." Lillie explained to her infuriated mother.

Her mother had kicked her out as soon as school ended. But that last year before it was tense and thick with hatred. All of it came from Rebecca J. Lee. Her father was, as it said before, tolerable. But he didn't speak to his daughter, as did the mother. Only glares or quick head bobs were exchanged until the door clicked closed and their youngest child left the family for good. The last thing that she had said to her parents was a very honest, "I never liked Texas, anyway."

So she had left with her head high and did everything she said she would. She got an apartment in New York, went to a great University with the help of Mr. Bernard and eventually, to her great relief, dropped her Southern accent.

And never in all of those years did she or her parents attempt any kind of contact.

* * *

So it all came as a surprise when on Sunday morning at 8:15, as Alan Ayman was making his coffee and taking his first bite of toast, he and his wife received a phone call that was, in all ways, 4 years too late.

"Alan Ayman speaking."

There was some throat clearing on the other side, followed by a nervous voice. "Hey… dad." She said dad the same way one walks across a mine field, treading carefully and all the while unsure.

Alan Ayman recognized the voice and choked. "L-Lillie?"

"Hey. Yeah… it's… um… it's me."

"Oh." That was all he could say. Oh.

"Yeah, listen I just called to say that-"

There was a click as another extension in the house was picked up. "Alan? Alan whose that on the phone?" Rebecca's steely voice cut through.

"Hi Rebecca." Lillie still found it strange that she called her mother by her first name. She had since she was 17, when she found that saying 'mother' or even 'mom' couldn't come naturally, and sometimes couldnt even be said without hesitation.

"Alan? Why is she calling."

"I don't know, Rebecca." Alan answered.

"Lillie Erin Lee Ayman, why are you calling?"

Lillie cleared her dry throat before talking to her mother again. "Um… I just needed to tell you that I'm… I'm going away for a while."

"So?"

Even now words like that cut deeply.

"Well, I just thought that you'd like to know. In case you planned on…" She let the rest drop, knowing that it was a useless attempt at making some sort of temporary truce between them.

"Planned on having you over?" Rebecca J. Lee finished for her daughter. "No. We didn't."

"I dint think so."

"Where are you going anyway?" Alan asked, trying to break the tension between the two livid females.

"Alan, don't encourage her." Rebecca scolded. But her curious nature quickly got the better of her. "Go on, Lillie. Answer your father."

"Umm… well, it'f for my job."

"Still writing are you? How's that going? Useless, like I predicted."

"No mother. Actually, this is for a bonus on my paycheck. I'm going to… Disney."

"Disney? Like Disney Land?" her mother scoffed.

"No." Lillie thought quickly. "It's a city…" _where's a good place for a Disney?_ She thought quickly, trying to make up some location that would possibly convince her parents and later on anyone else who might ask. "In… umm… Ohio."

"Ohio…?" Her mother did not sound convinced. "And is your boss sending you?"

"Yeah. He gave me the tickets yesterday."

"Plane?"

"Private jet."

Another bout of silence continued between the phone lines.

"H-how's Aisling?" Lillie tried. But after the words left her mouth, she wished they could be dragged back from whence they came.

Her mother snorted. "Doing better then you, I assure you. She's pregnany, you know. And married. And a nurse. And a-"

"Rebecca!" Lillie nearly screamed into the phone. "I know, okay. I'm _such_ a failure. But please, for just one conversation, will you turn the bitch-switch off? Please?"

Her mother made a sound between a sharp inhale and a choke and then slammed down the phone. Lillie sighed. "Dad? You still there?"

"Don't be so harsh on your mother." Was all he said to remind her that, yes, he was still there.

"I can't help it. She hates me."

"She doesn't-"

"She'd rather I be someone else, Dad. And so would you."

"Well, it was a hope." Ouch, that stung. "But there's nothing we can do about it now except act like we have for the past 12 years."

"What? Ignore each other? Push me away from the family?"

"Yes. Have a successful life, Lillie. And please, don't call for a while." Then the phone clicked, and her family was gone.

Rebecca J. Lee tromped down the stairs in a huff and turned to face her calm husband. "She called, Alan."

"Yes, I know. I talked to her."

"Alan. I don't think you understand. She _called_. I thought we had agreed she wasn't going to be associated with this family. But you just answer the phone like it was a friendly little chat. And those two chairs!" She pointed to the seats always left empty at dinner. "Why do you save those? Huh?"

"Rebecca, she's always going to be a part of the family, whether we like it or not."

"Well, she's certainly not a part of mine." She glared at her husband before turning on her heel and leaving the room as quickly as she had come. He waited a few seconds before he heard the loud _slam_ of a door on the second floor before he sighed.

"What a day."

And he continued to eat his toast.

* * *

"NO! BARTLEBY! STOP IT! PUT. THAT. DOWN." After getting off the phone with her parents Lillie had made the mistake of placing the phone on a couch which was, in her giant dogs mind, his territory. It had been snatched up within a second and was now in his mouth much like a chew-toy. "BARTLEBY!"

CRUNCH

He spit out the mutilated phone and smiled up at her, as if to say, "See! I got rid of the mean woman!"

She just sighed and pet him on the head. "Okay Bartleby. You are so lucky we're moving."

The day before at work she had gone in and picked up her tickets and information from her boss. That is, after he had yelled at her for being late due to a hangover. She couldn't remember half of it, so it didn't really matter anymore.

The only thing that did matter now was the assignment on her desk. Just a half sheet of paper labeled "Disney Article."

_Disney Article _it read;

_Lillie,_

_I am hoping that this article fills up about a three-page portion of the magazine. It will contain facts you gather about the physiological differences between heroes and villains. You will need to do whatever you can to receive information for both. I want to see the bad of bad and the good of good. Ways for spotting these would be helpful as well for Kylie Gardner on the fifth floor. She's going to be writing another section on finding the perfect man/woman for a relationship, and being able to spot the good and evil will be an interesting thing to place in that portion as well. _

_Your tickets are in the envelope and your jet leaves promptly at 6:30 AM on Monday morning. _

_Good luck_

_William Peirce _

The only issue about all of that was that today was Sunday. SO she had left work immediately after giving Amaryllis a goodbye hug and a promise that when she got back they would drink booze together 'like old times', and had gone home to pack.

Now all that was left out of a box was her kitchen sink. Everything else had been already placed in large packing boxes and sent out (with a large tip for such short notice; a tip _she _had had to pay) to a truck awaiting her arrival. That was the message that she had received on her phone, at least.

She looked down at her dog, who was now eating the destroyed phone. "Well, are you exited at least?"

He just burped.

"Of course you are."

She patted his head and grabbed a sleeping bag from the kitchen, one she had bought sometime that morning and would be sleeping in for the night. She placed it in her empty room and opened it, spreading it out. It was still too early to go to bed, but it wasn't too early to have something to do. She took one more look around the empty apartment before grabbing the leash from the front door knob.

"C'mon, you stupid dog." She teased, grabbing him by the collar. "I want something to pack in a suitcase to bring up there, so you and me are gonna do some grocery shopping. Hopefully this new place'll have a better kitchen then I have now." And using all of the weight she had, she dragged the resistant dog out the door, not even bothering to take the phone he was almost done eating out of his slobbery mouth.

They wouldn't get back until 10 o'clock that night, and when they did, Lillie packed up every single food item she had in a suitcase, zippered it, set her watch to wake her up at 3:00 AM and then flopped down into her suitcase, not even bothering to take off her jeans. Bartleby followed and flopped down diagonally over her. But by that time, she was too exhausted to realize she was being crushed by a 170 pound dog.

Both of them slept as well as they could, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

Or at least, that's what Lillie wondered.

Bartleby just wondered if the place they were going to had snacks.

* * *

**Ok! That's it! The reason for the length is that I'm going on vacation soon and wont be able to update for more than a week. But after that I'll be back in business! No worries!**

**Please please PLEASE R&R**

**Next chappie is the airport and _possibly_ the arrival to her new apartment. I'll see how it goes and decide while I'm writing.**


	5. The Barrier

**I didnt like how I wrote this chater the first time, so I cut and added some stuff. Please please please review and give me suggestions of what she should see next. I might update again today if I get some suggestions. If not I might also update, but it helps when people do tell me what they wanna see. What villains should be here?**

YinYangSisters: Thanks so much! Yeah, ya gotta feel for someone like that! It sucks. At least she got away, right? Thanks for your review, and hope to hear what you think again!

Unknown: You can be critical, but it helps when you say why my _story sucks_. I'm not insulted or anything, but giving tips helps. Thanks and please dont flame :)

Drama sapphire: YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY! Glad you did! And just to talk about your review of this chapter, cuz you did, yeah I put doc in cuz of that. No one would expect him! Besides, he always annoyed the hell out of me. This is just showing him the way I see him, lol! And like I said to the person below KAA WILL COME! Thanks again for your reviews!

Unknown: KAA WILL COME! I will deffinitly put him in! He's one of my fave's too! 'Specially since it's like seeing Winnie the Pooh as a man eating snake!

animeloser101: You should punch the mother. And yeah, the dad at least puts in _some _effort. But not really. He's kinda lame about it. lololol

AngelOfDarkness1959: So. Do. I. Yeah, the idea was that she was a total bi-och. Hate her after I wrote it!

The airport was bustling that day. People from everywhere came in and out of doors. They waited patiently and not so patiently in lines that stretched from wall to wall. Luggage rolled past and she sometimes found herself jumping out of the way to avoid collisions with sleep-deprived flight attendants. Bartleby whined from inside his crate and she shushed him. He had always like walking, and rolling in a trolley seemed to be his least favorite thing so far.

* * *

A large black nose stuck out from between the bars and his eyes looked at her from behind masses of fur. "Hey, if you want to walk through this circle of hell, then please be my guest."

He barked as if to say _yes please_ but she just rolled her eyes and searched the area.

Will had told her that someone would be waiting near terminal A21. And so there she was, in front of A21 and not one person with a sign or anything signaling that they were of any importance came her way. She sighed and sat down on top of the crate, letting her hand hang over. She felt something slobbery lick her and she glared down at the culprit. "Hey. Tongues to ourselves buddy." He just barked and let his tongue loll out farther.

She glanced around again. A woman wearing a sports bra jogged past with her iPod in her ears. A man wearing a kilt toting a dead alligator on wheels skipped by. The Naked Cowboy made a brief appearance, only to be ushered away by security. Through all of it she didn't even bat an eye.

That was New York for you.

It and it's people had nerves of steel and didn't seem to give a damn.

She was going to miss it.

She looked down sadly, but a voice snapped her head up.

"MISS AYMAN!" She looked around until her eyes found a very short man. People had called her short before. She was tiny compared to many. And sure, some others were only 4 foot something and were smaller then her. But this man was…

tiny!

She stood up and he only reached her knee. "Umm… hi?"

"Hello there miss!" His voice was so happy go lucky, like Santa Clause. And for the strangest reason he looked it to. A snowy white beard framed his face and small round glasses balanced on the tip of his bulky nose. "I'm Doctor One."

She blinked and her mouth opened, but she closed it before any rude comment could leave her. "Doctor… One?"

"Yup! That's me!"

She just stared at him. "That's your name. Doctor One."

"Mmhm!"

"Doctor O-"

"YES!" He shouted, then rolled his eyes. "Ugh, New Yorkers." His face perked up immediately. "I'm here to achieve- I mean _retrieve_ you and your… your…" he squinted at the crate. "You and your bear."

"He's a dog." She said lamely, still getting over his name.

"He looks like a bear."

"You smell like a bear." She muttered, trying to stick up for her only family member who did kinda look like a bear.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Well, let's go this day- I mean way. Lets go this way!"

"Whatever you say… Doctor One."

He rolled his eyes and sauntered ahead of her, smiling and waving at everyone he passed. They walked through so many terminals, pacing entrance after entrance as they did. Planes were boarded by the various classes, going through as quickly as they could before the take off. He kept walking and smiling while she still struggle dwith the large trolley behind her. Soon her legs were burning from all of the walking and pulling, and she was left in an incredibly bad mood. Whenever he flashed her a smile she stretched one across her face as well as she could. But that was a while ago. Now she just glared at his carefree style.

She was really starting to hate the guy.

"So!" he said at one point, attempting at a conversation, on his part a very bad idea. "You're from the big apple are ya'?"

"Naw. Texas." She grunted as they reached another flight of steps. Her trolley was too large to fit into the elevators, so she was forced to pull it up step by step. And when one of those objects is your giant dog, or bear, or whatever Bartleby was, it was incredibly hard. She was partly glad that the rest of her stuff was already sent over.

But the dog was still there.

"Texas is a super duper place."

That just about did it for her. His attitude was beyond happy. Anyone who can stay that happy watching someone suffer behind them had issues, and every chord possible that rested inside her had snapped at the sound of his voice. So she let him know any way she could.

"Texas," she seethed, "can kiss my ass."

That basically ended any conversation that had a chance with them. After that he stayed ahead and waved to strangers, finding them more pleasant then she was. That was fine by her. She had more time to plan how she was going to get this guy fired. Or maybe kill him first if it became necessary.

They walked around the airport for a while, occasionally he would take out a map of the place and look around, not sure of where he was. But those stops were rare, and he always ended in the right way. They traveled all the way across the airport before reaching a door labeled 'DO NOT ENTER: STAFF ONLY'

"Umm… hey Dr. Phil"

"Doctor One. My name is Doctor One."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. This is a _staff_ door. It says _staff_ on it."

"Yes. I can read."

"Okay. Then you'll know that it says staff." He just kept smiling and she sighed, exasperated. "We. Aren't. In. The. Staff."

"My dear, no one but us is going through this door. Not even the staff can see it."

"Can see it? But it's right-"

"I'll explain all that later. For now, through the door!"

She looked at it. "I ain't going through the door."

His hand went to his hip and he pushed his glasses up, glaring through them. "Why not?"

"Because! It says staff only! And how do I know your not some psycho killer or something."

"Because I'm Doctor One!"

"That doesn't… How does that even… gah!" She gave up, totally at a loss for words. "Listen Santa."

"Doctor-"

"Fine! Listen. Doctor One. If a man came up to you and said he'd give you candy if you went into a room with him, would you do it?"

"Is he a nice man?" He asked slowly.

"Sure. He's a super nice man. He acts sweet to little children when he drives around in his white van."

"Then absa-posa-lutley!"

She just stared at him numbly after that. "You really don't get out much, do you Yoda."

"DOCTOR. ONE."

She sighed. "Fine, whatever. But you try one thing and I'm gonna let out my bear to attack you."

"It looks like a dog to me."

Her jaw went slack and she felt a vein in her neck begin to pulse. "… nope." Her throat was tight with anxiety and disbelief. "It's a bear." She croaked out.

He gave her a weird look, then gestured to the door. She sighed and shook her head, and then she opened the door. It creaked on its hinges as she pulled it opened. He walked in first then she followed, pulling the heavy trolley with her. "Ugh… I could use some… help…" Nothing. "Great. Chivalry is dead." She turned and then tensed. The man was gone.

In front of her though was a private airplane hanger.

Only one airplane stood alone in the middle of the floor. It was painted red and yellow, the logo was white with black mouse ears in the middle. "Great. I'm taking the flashiest cheesiest thing they've got." She muttered.

"Oh Miss Ayman. Yoohoo!" She squinted into the plane and could just see Mr. Santa or Dr. Phil or whoever he was sitting in the drivers seat. "C'mon! We have a schedule to keep."

"How am I supposed to get all my luggage into their in record time? Hmm?"

"Already got it!" His cheerful voice shouted back.

"Are you nuts. It's right…" she turned, but her luggage had finished. She heard a bark and turned back to see her dog in his crate already in the plane. "… here." She finished numbly. _You're a New Yorker. You're used to crazy stuff. Keep it together, Lillie. Just keep it together._ She slunk into the plane, eyeing it suspiciously. Doctor One smiled at her, then put on headphones. "This is Mouse 26 requesting takeoff. Over."

Something garbled back and he nodded, then began flipping switches.

"Mouse 26, huh?" She said slowly, still trying to wrap her head around the luggage thig. "Is that code ofr something?"

"Nope! Just a little thing after the boss!"

She didn't even try to question it.

Soon the plane roared to life.

"All right! Get ready for takeoff! He said to her, giving her a friendly wink. Wen he turned away she stuck her tongue out at her an looked back at Bartleby. He looked ready to be sick.

"Can I go back there? Yunno, to be with my bear?"

He just shook his head, concentrating on rolling the plane down the marked lines. She sat back and gripped the sides of the seats, sure that the experience of flying with the strange man was not going to be a pleasant one.

She was right.

As soon as she felt the wheels leave the ground, her stomach plummeted. He reached higher and higher speeds, breaking numerous laws and limits as he did so.

"SLOW DOWN!" She cried at him. But he just shook his head and pointed upward. They continued to shoot up into the sky. Pressure built around her and she screamed. "SLOW DOWN NOW!"

"WE HAVE TO BREAK THE BARRIER!"

"NO! WE DON'T!"

"YES WE DO! LOOK!"

She did look. In front of them was what looked like a glass line of blue and over it a thick fog of clouds. Whatever theis barrier thing was she didn't like it. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for them to all die. _This is how it ends_ she thought. _Me, a doctor with a number for a name and my giant phone eating bear. I never wanted to to be like this_.

She heard Bartleby whine from behind her, scared out of his mind. His small nails made scraping noises on the bottem of his crate as the plane rocketed upward. She clawed at the seat, feeling the fabric pop open under the pressure from her nails. _This is it this is it this is-_

But death never did come. In fact, they slowed down. She let go of the seat and flexed her fingers. Then peeped her eye open.

"There's easier ways to get into Disney, but that ones just so much fun!" She heard Doctor One from next to her. Her blood boiled and she turned to give him a piece of her mind.

Then she screamed.

Doctor One sat next to her. But now he was a cartoon.

* * *

**Terrrible great good, you tell me! R&R! And I'd just like to thank all my loyal reviewers again! _Drama sapphire, YinYangSisters, animeloser101, AngelOfDarkness, Daydreamer747 and Rozen14_ YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! And an extra thanks to Daydreamer747 for all her help. Not on this chapter, but she had to deal with me for just about all the rest and probobly for many more to come!**

**Thanks and R&R!**


	6. Somewhere in Between

**Hi people! Thanks for the wait! Okay, this chapter took a little longer just becase of the length. I think it's the longest one yet! 6,580 words! But this is one of the first _big _chapters. This is the filling out the form chapter! Where Lillie must decide good or evil! Or will she even choose that? Duh duh duh!**

**Anyway, notes to the reviewers!**

**Drama sapphire: Yeah! I know, it was ind of a shock for me too that I was writing it. I never really liked that movie. But I want to try and write ALL of the movies in. I even have plans for Aristocats!**

**Daydreamer747: Yes, I too apologize to Texas Peeps! SORRY TEXAS PEEPS! Anyway, you've been plenty of help! No worries there! Thanks for it!**

**YinYangSisters: Hah! Thanks so much! Frollo is a big one for me too! Why? Because I don't want my character to be a Marry Sue. She has to hate _someone_ with fiery passion (besides Doc who insulted her Dog) and Frollo seemed suitable. And I think CLopin would be a great character, as would Lumiere! But how would you put them in, I wonder? Hmmm….**

**AngelofDarkness1959: Only time will tell… ;)**

**animeloser101: Thanks! Yeah, rushing things makes it _waaaay _to… rushed! And that's no fun! Thanks for your patience! It has been rewarded!**

**DisneyPrincess: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! BIBBITY BOBBITY BOO! *Poof* Oh shoot. Any guys out there wanna kiss a frog? LOL! Anyway… The Mouse 26? No? That was just me spouting out numbers. But if it turns out that is a date important to Disney then I'm dropping my job and becoming a physic. Oh and I _will_ put Ratigan in. I'm thinking about making him man sized. Why? Oh I don't know! Creative license. BUT YOUR WISH IS ONCE AGAIN GRANTED! BIBITTY BOBBITY BOO! *poof* shoot! Not again!**

**to lazy to log in: Dude! You are talking to a fellow hopeless romantic! Yes! Romance will come, though not like you'd expect. If you have a romantic idea in your head that youd like to see then PM me! I'd love to hear it!**

**Latenightreader: YAAAY! I love to hear that people like the story! Fans are all that keep me going! Anyway, yes, Lillie's life has sucked. But she's the pick herself up kind of girl that doesn't really take crap from people. Probably a product of her parents iron fist. I love you're idea of Frollo and Gaston. Yeah, I could totally see them annoying the heck out of her. She really doesn't need to deal with some cocky vain dude and an old perv… though it'll be fun when she has to! EVIL LAUGH! MWAHAHAHAH! Send me anything else you'd like to see in reviews! (Or PM me! But I love reviews!)**

**Wow! Love all the comments! Thanks so much to all of my followers, and to everyone whose new, thanks so much to you as well! Your support is what made this hcapter super long!**

**R&R and tell me ANYTHING you'd like to see. I usually add more then half of the suggestions I get and hold contests once in a while. There may be one coming up shortly!**

**Also, look on the bottem of the sheet for a little "contest". It's the first of many, so if you don't 'win'it's no big deal. You're likely to be chosen later! And by later I mean now. LOL!**

**Just read the bottom and see how to enter for your chance to have your idea in the next chapter! **

**So enjoy chapter 6 and please review and leave ideas, comments and things that you'd personally like to see!**

* * *

Lillie screamed at the top of her lungs, not even pausing for a breath. Doctor One gripped the steering wheel tightly at the high pitched sound, waiting for it to end.

"Mrs? Um... Mrs... its okay?"

She didn't stop her screaming.

"Wow. You sure can hold a note! Mrs. Ayman? Do you need to breathe or anything?"

She finally ended her scream and began hitting her head against the window of the small plane. "This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real."

"Oh! Its real alright!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING! "

"Oh. Sorry."

She took a deep breath and gave her head one last bang against the window for good measure. "Ow." She groaned, rubbing at the sire spot and then checking her fingers for blood.

Then she screamed again.

"I'M A FREAKING CARTOON!"

"Mrs. Ayman? P-please calm down!"

"NO! NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I'M A FREAKING ANIMATION! GAH!"

"Yes. Well it can be rather startling at first-"

"Startling?" She turned on him, her eyes filled with fire. "Startling?"

"Y-yes?"

"No no no no no no. Startling is when someone jumps behind you and screams boo. Startling is when you figure out that you're keys are locked in your car. Being abducted by Dr. Phil in a jet plane named after a mouse while your bear in the back is not actually a bear its a frickin DOG and then having you all turn into cartoons is NOT in any way STARTLING!" She caught her breath after the long sentence and sat for a moment breathing heavily and gripping her seat again.

"First of all Mrs. Ayman, I'm Doc, not Dr. Phil."

"What happened to Doctor Two?"

"One. And that's just my alias when I'm out in the normal world. That way no one suspects a thing!"

"Okay, if you think for one second that a two foot tall Santa Clause who smiles and waves at everybody he passes isn't noticed then have you got a rude awakening coming your way, pal." She thought for a moment. "And stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Mrs. I'm not a Mrs."

"Well, you look to be about twenty. Aren't you married?"

"Whoa there buddy. Not that I would in a million years, but you need to take me out on a date first before you start prying open my personal life."

Doc just laughed. "Oh please. I would never ask to court a married woman."

"Okay, who courts anymore? And I'm not married, but that's beside the point. The point I was making was-"

"You're not married?" He cast a glance at her and shifted uneasily in his seat. "But... that doesn't make sense."

"Please, how does that not make sense?" She rolled her eyes, the man may as well have been speaking another language with how this conversation was going about. "Now can you at least be useful for a moment and tell me-"

"How old are you?"

She glared his direction. "Twenty two. So what? Now back to what I was asking. When are we going to-"

"Twenty two!"

"Alright. Is this interrupting thing going to be a regular thing. 'Cause that would be _really_ bad."

"You're twenty two! That makes no sense!" His eyes got wider. "You're not a villain are you!" Something about the way he tensed up told her that the wrong answer would get her pushed out of the airplane. But her blood was already on an adrenaline rush, so at the moment there was nothing to truly make her scared. Nervous, yes. Totally confused. Absolutely.

"What's that supposed to mean? Villain? What do you mean by-"

"No. You're too pretty to be a villain."

That actually made her a little happier. She had no idea what a _villain_ looked like. But if that was a compliment he had shot her way, then she'd take it.

"Well… thanks! No one ever really calls me-"

"But," he continued. "you're too ugly to be a hero."

Her mouth opened and her eyebrows went up to her hair line. "I beg… I beg your pardon. Did you just say I was ugly?"

"Sorry, wrong word choice."

"I'll say, you son of a-"

"But you're no where near perfect. That's for sure. Plain might be a better word for you."

"Perfect. What do you mean perfect?"

He gestured above her head. "Check the mirror."

She looked up and grabbed the sun visor folded towards the ceiling. It clicked down, revealing a small mirror like in a car. She did as she was told, looking carefully into the reflecting surface. And was surprised to see…

Herself. She wasn't goofy looking or spontaneously combusting. It was still her, just more… animated. Her short dark hair stuck around her head like a thorny halo from sleeping wrong the night before. She attempted to smooth it down, but the ends of the hairs just went up stubbornly.

Her face was still light olive. Freckles spotted her skin randomly. There were a lot of them over the bridge of her nose, some of then too small to really notice. Then a few noticeable ones here and there.

Her arms were invisible underneath the long sweatshirt that she wore. Even thought the heat was in the air she had wanted to wear the thing so badly, it had over the years become her security blanket and she treasured it dearly. Everyone else didn't get it. It was a ratty orange sweatshirt with small holes from where moths and age had eaten it. She had stolen it from her fathers closet before leaving too the big city. It was worthless them, but slowly became her favorite article of clothing.

And besides, it was orange. She loved that color.

She was still wearing her blue jeans, splattered with white paint and stains after many times of redoing the walls in her apartment and cooking until the early hours of the morning. Dirt stains tainted the hems. On her feet were plain black flip-flops.

Nope. She was the same Lillie.

So why was this man surprised of something.

And what was with the ugly comment.

"I'm not… ugly." She hissed out at him, slapping the mirror closed against the top.

"Plain! I said plain. But, you're not perfect. Everyone knows that heroes are perfect. The last girl who was here, she was a hero."

"Really. And how do you know that?" He gave her another look. "Right right. Perfect."

He took a deep breath in, squinting his eyes, then looking her over again. "Well. You are somewhat attractive."

"Gee. Thanks Mr. Tact."

"So therefore you must be a hero." He nodded his head and flashed her a trusting smile before turning back to the radar and adjusting a few dials.

_Therefore you must be a hero_. Her insides bunched up and for a moment she felt sick. Something about what he had said felt so… wrong. She had no idea why. But for a moment she was taken back to Eurinona, Texas and into her parent's house. That feeling of complete hate and unbelonging snuck into her brain and she shook it out. It went away for the most part, but left an aftertaste that wasn't in any form pleasant.

Her thoughts drifted back to her paper and she wondered what Mrs. LeVan would say to her right then. She'd probably just say to write about it in a diary. But what good was writing when you're head's screaming ten different things to you.

Mrs. LeVan would probably tell her that in that case, writing was ideal. Lillie sighed and rubbed at her forehead. Her fingers instantly ached for a pen. This would be a good thing to write down for the article. _Oh yeah,_ she thought sarcastically. _Will would just love that. Disney Land sucks! Why? Because a high schoolers paper says so! Good v. Evil. What will the teen decide?_ She snorted out loud, getting a very strange glance from Doc. Not that she cared. Let him have any impression of her he wanted.

He had already made his own.

"Mrs… I mean Miss. Miss Ayman."

"Yes. What?"

"We're landing now. If you look down, you'll see Disney."

She peeked out of the window and saw… lots of colors. There were groups of houses that all looked the same, but colored in different bold ways. Castles lay in a circle around the large town and beyond that, hills and mountains. Doc pointed. "You can see the other entrance to Disney over there. Beyond the Barrier. That highway."

She did see it, sloping down the opposite side of one of the mountains. From where she was it was a thin black line. Closer it must have been two full two lanes.

In the center of the town was what looked to be the main and busier part of the place? There were streets, shops and large apartment buildings. She guessed that one of them would be hers, but there were so many she didn't even want to take the time to guess.

The entire place looked like it was painted out of a picture, though the fact that it was in a sense a drawing didn't help. The trees were green. Not mixes of greens or shades of greens. But green green. A bold spearmint color that stood out against the even bolder green of the grass. The houses were very generic looking and she wrinkled her nose. Her old house, the one in Eurinona, had been like that Exactly the same as all the ones around it. The only difference was the brighter colors.

On the other side of the large town the area grew slightly darker and less colorful. She pressed closer to the glass to get a better look. The color scheme seemed to be no different from the city she had left. Gray with dashes of colors from the trees and small areas of park grass and sidewalk weeds. There certainly weren't any castles there or sing-song colored houses. Just apartment buildings, sidewalks and shops.

"What's over that way. The gray area?"

"Oh that? You don't want to go over there Miss Ayman. That's the outer parts of Disney."

"It looks like it's in Disney to me."

"Well Miss, technically it is. But no _real_ heroes live there. Just the villains and the Undiscovered."

There it was again. That word. _Villain_.

"Sorry, this might be a really stupid question. But… what's a villain exactly." Of course she knew what villains were. Though her parents had stuck to reading her books on surgery and healing processes for bedtime stories, she had taken that knowledge of learning and had read her own books, one that kept her attention. And many of them did contain a hero and his true love and then the antagonist who tried to stop them from reaching whatever goal it was they were attempting to achieve. She knew that the antagonist was the villain of the story. But hearing an entire group of people just living htier lives called heroes and villains was unnatural and strange.

Doc just spluttered. "You don't… what does… how do you…" Then he shook his head. "Mickey will explain it all when we land. Which should be right about…"

There was a scraping sound as the plane, which she hadn't realized was slowly descending, hit the ground.

"Now!" He said with a smile, finishing the dropped sentence. "Alrighty! All passengers out and about!"

"Thank god for that."

"I hope you enjoyed flying-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Doctor Numeral. That just had to have been the worst experience of my life. Now, take me to your leader."

He stared at her.

"You know. Your leader… my boss…" She sighed. "This Mickey character."

"Ooooh! Yes, well actually he should be waiting right around the corner." He gave her quick directions while helping her unload her stuff. "I'll have some of my family send it all over in a jiffy!"

"And who is you're family exactly. Doctor A or Mr. B."

"Oh no no. There's Sneezy, Grumpy-"

"Just shut up while you're ahead."

"Got it."

She stood for a moment with her hand on her hip, deciding what should be done. Then she rummaged through her only suitcase now on the ground, taking out a leash.

"Ummm… Miss. What are you-"

"I'm taking my dog. He's suffered enough don't you think."

"I'll take super care of him. You don't have to worry about him!"

"I actually doubt that." She unhooked the door and Bartleby happily jumped out, leaning against her affectionately and almost knocking her over. "Oof! Yeah yeah, ya stupid dog I love you too!" She smiled, then clipped the leash onto his leather collar. "Now lets go meet the boss. And no jumping on him, you might squash the poor man!"

She left to go around the corner, turning to give Doc one last salute of goodbye. _Good riddance._

The air felt good on her skin, taking some of the burning August sun off of her back. She stripped off her orange sweatshirt revealing her plain white tank top underneath. She really did not look like working material. If she had known that she would be meeting with the new boss immediately she would have worn a dress at least.

Bartleby looked up at her and smacked his lips with his large tongue, giving her a hungry stare.

"Yes I know, pun'kin. I'll feed you when we get to the new place, okay?"

He sneezed and then smiled. And then looked strait ahead.

"Speaking of new place, wait'l you see you yours!" A new voice entered the peaceful silence and she looked back up.

A small black mouse wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and sunglasses smiled at her, rocking on his heels. He stuck his hand out and his smile widened. "Hiya there! I'm Mickey."

Lillie shook her head blinking. Then turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Tothehospidalwheredoyou…" She fell flat on her face in a dead faint.

"Oh dear." Minnie came around the corner next and bit her lip. I told you not to just jump out at her like that hon. Now look what you've done to the poor dear."

"Whazzat?" Lillie mumbled against the cold concrete. Bartleby wagged his tail and drowned her in spit. "Stoppitdog." She waved away his tongue and slowly lifted herself off the ground. "Ouch."

"He he. Sorry About that." Minnie apologized. "My husband doesn't really have great timing. Are you going to turn around?"

"No. Looking at you will just make me faint again." Lillie explained, wondering how in the hell she was taking this so calmly after hitting her face against the ground. It must have had something to do with where she was. "But please, giant talking mouse, continue."

"Alrighty then." The female mouse started again. "Well, I'm Minnie. And this is my husband Mickey. The one that… started you."

_For the second time today_, she thought, rolling her eyes, _there is a difference between startling and holy crap scary. I already went over it all_.

"Anyway, if you can just turn around and come with us, we can get you started. Nothing big, just a few forms to fill out. Then we'll give you you're keys and you'll be all set to go!"

She listened to his voice for a moment. He didn't sound too threatening. _One wrong move you giant mouse, and you'll be kicked like a football all the way across this crazy town_. She nodded to her own plan, took a few deep breaths and then turned. The mice hadn't changed, now there were two of them. The new one wearing a blue dress and a giant bow in her hair, the same color and fabric as her clothing. Lillie attempted a small smile. Bartleby looked up at her, then too the mice, then smiled on his own, his lips stretching back.

"You're way to trusting, Bart. You know that?" She told him. He looked up at her and smiled. Then he sneezed.

She looked back up to the mice who were waiting expectantly. "All right. Lead the way."

That seemed to be good enough.

The four of them continued walking through the small town. "Usually this place is packed." Mickey explained motioning to empty shops and restaurants. "But there's a big meeting going on today."

"Oh no. Not one of those again." Minnie shook her head. "I wish we could have been there."

"Wait. What meetings?" She hated meetings, so the question Lillie asked was more for self preservation then anything else.

"Well it depends." The one they called Mickey led them all down another street. "We have two town halls and a court house here, but sometimes people choose one building for all of it. Don't know why we built all three, but that's besides the point. Anyway, the meetings are about anything. All the heroes, and sometimes everyone in Disney, meet to discuss things."

"Argue, dear." Corrected Minnie.

"Yeah." He turned to Lillie. "Villains and heroes don't really get along."

"They want to see each other gone, dear."

"Yes yes, I know." He turned again to Lillie. "Anyway. The meetings range from restoring roads to villains on trial."

"And this one?"

"I'm actually not fully sure. It's getting out soon, you can ask one of them then. But I _think_ that it's for the Undiscovered. I'll tell you all about them later."

"Oh… okay?"

"So either it's a meeting about the Undiscovered, that one probably dealing with your arrival, or it's another heroes villains dispute."

"Fine, whatever. But why would they have a meeting because I show up?"

"Oh look!" He exclaimed, ignoring her entirely. "We're here!"

"But-"

"Come on in Miss…"

"Ayman."

"Perfect! Come on in then!"

They had reached a red brick building with white columns down the front. It looked official, standing tall and proud at the end of a long street. Above a wooden and gold door was a strange symbol, something resembling a loopy letter D. She didn't have much time to look at it though, as she was promptly pushed through the door with her dog at her heels.

The relief of air conditioning hit her right away and she sighed. Bartleby made somewhat of a snort and then flopped on his side, refusing to move. She just rolled her eyes and gave his large head a pat and then followed the two mice through another door.

"Okay dokay!" Mickey reached through a filing cabinet. They had come into a room full of them. It was small, and so everything was shoved in without much thought to how it would take up space. But he seemed able to find everything easily enough. After a few seconds of shuffling he drew out a white packet full of about four papers. "Just sit in my office and fill it out."

"Your office?"

"No worries! I'll take you!" He left the room for another right down the hall. A large desk sat at one end and a few chairs surrounded it. The walls were baby blue, the carpet was white and every accent was gold. Lillie plopped down into a brown and gold chair and put the paper onto the desk. Mickey sat at the desk and handed her a pen which she took. Then she scanned page one and began to methodically fill in every blank.

**_Name_**: Lillie Erin Lee Ayman

**_Date of Birth_**: January 29, 1989

**_Origen of Birth_**: Eurinona, Texas

**_Age_**: 22

**_Height_**: 5 foot 1 (just about)

**_Working Experience_**:

She cocked her head at that one and looked up at him. "Working experience? What should I put?"

"Oh! Well, I'm sure your aware that telling these particular people your profession would be quite dangerous." She nodded. "You can put your real profession on there though. We wont be telling. And they cant get in here anyway."

She nodded again and went back down to the questions.

**_Working Experience_**: Journalist

**_Last Location of Job_**:Test, NYC

**_Relationship Status_**:

Her jaw fell at that one. "Relationship status?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to put my-"

"It's all confidential Miss Ayman."

She snorted lightly under her breath muttering, "You want my phone number next?" But did fill it in.

**_Relationship Status_**: Single

She scowled after she wrote that one, but continued.

**_Allergies_**: None

_**Pets** **(if so state how many, breed and name)**_: One dog, Old English Sheep Dog, Bartleby

**_Vehicles_**: None

**_Reason of Visitation_**:

The temptation to bash her boss in a few short choice words was great, but instead she just wrote;

Business

She turned the page and quickly read over her lease then signed the bottom with a messy signature then turned the page once more. A few more lines were in need of her approval and she signed them all after a careful reading. Being New Yorker she knew that contracts never said anything in their words, everything was in between the lines, ready to kill you.

The last page was almost a relief to get to.

**_Key Question of Placement_**

Her brow creased. Placement? Hadn't she already signed her lease?

**_Entering Disney is equal to entering a story where you become a character under the disposal of stereotypical feelings and beliefs. We work off of these beliefs for our own use in marketing and placement of the people who live here. We are not lenient about these placements with anyone, visitor or resident. The choice is up to the person in question dealing with their own ideas and feelings, however if behavior unlike the chosen is spotted by anyone of higher rank, this title will be switched immediately._**

Her jaw dropped.

"No way. No freaking way." She whispered. She was a character? No. No one made her a character. Characters were people who were controlled and had their ideas planned out for them. That wasn't going to happen to her. No way was she going to be a character.

Then she read on to the line that made her want to get up and leave.

_**Personal Preference of the Person in Question;**_

**_Are you a hero or a villain?_**

**_Please state a valid reason as to why this is. If greater recognition is desired please place your name in the waiting list. If you are chosen by an Undiscovered then the place is automatic._**

"Is something wrong Miss Ayman?" Mickey had been observing her from his place across the desk. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually there is. It's this one question at the end."

"Ah!" He smiled happily and leaned back, putting his feet up on the desk in a carefree manor. "The Good Evil question. Nothing huge, just standard questioning. It's just a way of determining who you'd possibly be friends with, where you'd sit at parties and meetings, who'd you be matched up with if that did happen. Just simple stuff. And I'm assuming you're a hero! So just write down that you're one and we can-"

"No."

He fell back with a surprised cry, his chair hitting the floor. He popped up from behind the desk with a shocked look on his face. "Villain! Miss Ayman we do not need-"

"I'm not a villain!"

"Oh! Well gosh! That's just super! So then… what are you exactly."

"Neither."

"That isn't really an answer."

She stood up and wrote something down on the paper. "Well I'm sorry, you're not getting any other answer from me. That's all you're getting."

"But-"

"Mr. Mickey, I can't tell you what I am and I don't think you'll be able to ether. I'm just a… just a…" She moved her hands around animatedly, searching for an answer. "I'm like France!" She exclaimed.

His face went slack. "Excuse me?"

"France! They always stay neutral. Look at every single world dispute or war or just any type of split. They always stay neutral. So I'm like France."

"Okaaaaay? I still don't get it."

She took a deep breath. "I'm… somewhere in between."

"In… between?"

"Not good or bad. You know. I'm the gray area!" She smiled at him, hoping he'd accept the answer.

He didn't. "Miss Ayman that isn't a proper answer. Our laws are only fit for people who are one or the other. It's Disney tradition! This town is made of oil and vinegar."

"And I'm not trying to do anything to your structure. I'm just saying that I'm not part of it. Okay?" He looked ready to protest again but she cut him off with a cheerful grin. "Well! This was just lovely. Now, how about I just walk over to my apartment. DO you think that there are some taxi's operating now? I swear I just saw a few."

"Ummm… yeah…"

"Fantastic! I have the apartment number. If you can just give me the keys."

"…landlord…" he said numbly.

"Oh! Fabulous! I'll be going then. My cell number is written right down there. SO just give me a ring! Okay! I'll just be picking up my horse and leaving! By now!"

And after a quick wave she strolled out of his office and clicked the door shut.

For a few minutes Mickey just sat there, dumbfounded. Never in his life had this ever happened to him before. He had seen so many things here. Villains reform. Heroes turn bad. But never had a person walked in and declared that she was neither things. And by her attitude, it didn't look like change was anywhere in the future.

He picked up the paper she had filled out and flipped to the last page. Underneath the question her answer lay in the blue pen. Messy letters filled up a few sentences, telling him the same thing she had just said.

**_I am neither hero nor villain. And I refuse to take part in any form of this. My apologies for the harshness, but this is a firmly set statement. _**

Underneath that read;

**_And I am not going to play matchmaker._**

He closed the packet and rubbed at his eyes.

"Mickey!"

Mickey almost fell of his chair again, but retained his position when he saw who it was. "Oh! Goofy! Hi there!"

"Hey there Mickey! Listen, there's a horse in our waitin' room!"

"It's a dog, Goofy."

"Gorsh! That's a relief!" He looked behind him, then back at Mickey. "Who was the girl? The one that jus' left?"

Mickey sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. "The new girl. She's staying here for a bit."

"Seems nice!"

"Very nice. Just not what I'm used to."

"And what are ya' used ta?" Goofy's naive face shined with curiosity.

Mickey just shook his head. "Let's just say that if we're lucky, and if we play our cards right, we just avoided trouble."

"And if we aren't?"

He stood up, adjusting his shirt and looking up at the dog. "Naw! We wont have that problem. No worries. We'll have her turned into a new girl by the end of the month! After all, there are plenty of Undiscovered's who are just _dying _to meet there true love! And maybe that will reform her."

"Reform her from wha'?"

"Trouble, Goofy. A whole lot of trouble."

* * *

Lillie: Wait a second! This isnt fair! I dont wanna choose sides!

**Me: You didnt...**

Lillie: Well good! I would have come after you if you'd made me.

**Me: Dont doubt it.**

Lillie: And what's this about romance! Oh God! I dont have to be a princess do I! I wont have to (gulp) fall in love with a prince!

**Me: Not with a prince!**

Lillie: Yaaaay not with a... hey wait a minute. So that means that I-

**Me: Yup**

Lillie: CURSES POPULAR ROMANCE GENRE! CURSES!

_Bartleby: *leap*_

Lillie: OOF! YOU STUPID DOG! GET OFF ME!

**Okay then... anyway... onto the last note and the contest!**

**Wow! That sucks! Lillie is not the kind of gril to choose side, she's been told to do that her whole life. Unfortunitally she now lives in the land of 'sides'. Good vs. Evil is not something taken lightly in Disney.**

**Oh! And for anyone who is confused as to what an Undiscovered is. It will be explained later. But just to give you a 'spoiler' of sorts. Undiscovered's are heroes (and villains) that don't have a story. They're on a sort of waiting list. So when they do find their true love or do a very evil deed, they are given a story of their own and can move into the center of Disney (or stay there is they're villains). So when a new person comes in it becomes almost a contest of who can reach and woo them first. Poor Lillie! She has it coming to her!**

**Anyway! Onto the contest.**

**Lillie is about to go up to her apartment and find her stuff there. She's going to spread out her stuff, pick which stuff goes where and make it more of a home for herself.**

**Unfortunately she never did get the memo that she was moving into the same floor, the same building, as all of the villains. Not to mention a few Undiscoverd's.**

**So, with all of the people returning from their meeting and her unaware of their presence or who they even are what is going to happen.**

**You tell me;**

**Who she meets first, how she meets them and their, not to mention her, reaction.**

**Give me the idea through the comments section so everyone can see! Then at the next chapter I will tell you the winner(s) and put their idea to use!**

**Join in! It'll be fun! Seeing what you've created up in the story always makes me happy!**

**And again, plenty more coming so don't get disappointed!**

**Also, please put who you'd like to see in this story. Just as a reminder of you're movies, here's a few you can choose from!**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Aristocats**

**Herculese**

**Great Mouse Detective**

**Peter Pan**

**Snow White**

**101 Dalmations**

**Cinderella**

**Princess and the Frog**

**Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Lion King**

**Jungle Book**

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Robin Hood **

**The Little Mermaid**

**Aladdin**

**Pocahontas**

**Treasure Planet**

**And there are many more! This is just off the top of my head! If you have another you'd rather use or ask to see then by all means put it in!**

**Also, there have been mant requests for a romance-**

Lillie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Anyway. Romance. I for one am all for it. Romance is fun to write and even more fun when the romance wont be all muchy gushy (she hates stuff like that). I already have her romantic interest planned. And that's for another time, sorry no spoilers. However, if you want to place some input in as to her slow cycle of falling for a guy then please put it in your review! **

**How do you think Lillie would fall for a guy?**

**Great! That's it for me peeps! Galimatias sighning out!**


	7. Mailboxes

**I know I know! I'm so evil! I promised an introduction of the first villain, but I wanted to announce the winners first and play another game!**

**Firstly, I hope you like this chapter, as it does give some looking at who a few of her floor mates are, as well as a few others.**

**I also wanted to give you an idea of who she'd be **_**directly next to**_**.**

**So tell me peeps? Who do you want me to add?**

**And as a fun little contest, whose she next to?**

**Enjoy this short little chappie!**

**P.S. who is the landlord/desk guy? Can anyone guess? Or has he been forgotten? Test your knowledge of Disney!**

**P.P.S. Winners are at the bottom!**

* * *

Lillie had arrived at the small apartment building about fifteen minutes after she had left Mickey's office. Located in the center of an almost city like burough of the land, the sights weren't really new to her. Lots of grey, a few trees planted in holes along the concrete. The lack of people made it dismal and strange, but after what Mickey had told her about a meeting she was eagerly awaiting any type of arrival from any thing that breathed air.

Besides her dog.

The apartment building itself was distressed red brick that went up only about five stories. She already knew she was on number four, a perfect location since she never liked being on lower floors. Those two things were only the first things that she noticed. The second thing, to her delight, was that right down the street was a small coffee shop. Her constant need for the stuff was something that pushed her small monthly budget off the financial cliff. But oh was it worth it. And that a little farther then that, a take out Chinese store. Her heart swelled. Chinese take out and coffee. A late night journalists best friends.

What she noticed after that wasn't so pleasing.

She had walked into the dimly lit lobby, a small red brick room with a desk and a few mail boxes in the wall.

Then she saw the elevator.

_Out of order until further notice:_

_Message posted on 8/16/2002_

"Oh. Well that's just perfect."

An elevator that had been broken for nine years. There wasn't a chance of it being opened any time soon, she knew that.

Four whole flights of stairs she'd have to climb. Every day.

A groan released from her throat. Well. That sucked.

Three small things that she noticed and already her time in the place was bittersweet.

She walked with Bartleby over to the counter where the landlord or the bell boy or _anyone_ should have been standing. It was empty. She approached the empty oak desk and rang the bell that sat on the edge. A sharp _ting_ echoes through the musty and gloomy room.

She rolled back and forth on her heels, biting down on her bottom lip, her small unbreakable habit. While she waited she scanned the room with curious eyes. Fraying red chairs sat in a cramped corner along with a few out of date magazines on a dark oak table. A sooty fireplace that was obviously unused was next to that. The set of stairs began to look uplifting.

She crossed over to the mailboxes, trying to pinpoint hers.

_436, 436, 436… _the number of her new "home" ran through her mind as she looked over the boxes.

"Aha!" Her finger reached up and pointed at the hardly visible plaque on the only empty box. Box 436, all hers.

She looked at the others to see who her neighbors were, trying to get a head start on names. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that without going through any mail. And god knows she needed _that_ bad start. She could, though, just see the magazines and letters poking out of the open faced cubbies. She squinted as she read a few of the covers. Her face twisted in confusion.

The box a few down from hers was all about _lost souls_. "Probably just a rock band." She snorted. Next to that, a similar looking magazine. This one with potions and dragons. Lots of dragons. She rolled her eyes. "Band geeks."

A few over the other direction a paycheck sat, the return address coming from a store called _Fabulous Furs; Bears, Seals and Puppy Dogs_. "Okay. That's… weird…" Her eyes went down to Bartleby. "If anyone touches you I'll pop them across the head. So no worries." He didn't seem worried, and just barked happily, letting his tongue drag out for a nice yawn.

With much unease she looked to the box two to her left. A catalogue selling cheese sat there. "At least that's more normal." Then she spotted the magazine under it. A men's catalogue for all vintage clothing, looking to be in the 19th century. "Or… not?"

Two in the other direction proved to be just as normal, filled to the brim with advertisements on lock picks, pokers, British cabbie caps and all sorts of weird things.

One next to that had a single package. Something from _HookDepot_. "-the hell?"

A floor above her, as the mailboxes numbers changed, held all sorts of things as well. A gun magazine directly above her. Next to that, a calendar depicting only sea life and brutal fishing trips. Directly below her an incubator light for snakes, packaged meat that looked somewhat like zebra. A few were decorated. The one that contained the bible was covered in crosses. One from her floor had voodoo charms and symbols written in white chalk.

It got stranger and stranger too. Somehow…

With much caution she looked next to her box to see just who she would be directly adjacent to.

To her left, a box holding something large and a magazine on how to get men. Rich men. A few dukes and princes sat on chairs looking sternly at a camera.

To her right, bird seed and a few letters coming from some sort of pot company. At least they looked like pots from the logo on the top. She squinted. Maybe not pot. Lamp…?

Her stomach lurched and her face got hot. Her neighbors were all insane.

"Oh no." She whispered. "Why me? Why me whymewhymewhy_me!_"

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" A proper English made her jolt awake and spin around. A man, looking stiff, sat at the desk. Wearing vintage looking butler-wear, he stood like a board and stared through eyes, slit closed in a regal way. He held himself so perfectly that she stared at him for a moment, deciding if he was actually alive. When he gave her a look she smiled, making up for the awkward stare she had been giving him.

"Sorry. Just… you scared me."

"Not a problem Ma'am."

_Miss! It's Miss!_ "Oh, thanks. Um… are you the landlord."

"More or less Ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Keys. I needed my keys. 436."

He scanned a sheet then gave her a proper stiff smile. "Lillie Ayman is it?"

"Actually it's Aymen. And yeah."

"Splendid. Do you need help with your… horse."

Lillie looked down at Bartleby, sitting next to her and panting heavily, drooling on the floor. "He's a dog, firstly. And I think I'm alright."

"Oh thank goodness." She glared at him. "Oh! So sorry Ma'am. Never been good with animals."

"Ah, not much of an animal lover, are you?"

"Definitely not." He handed her the key. "Your things have already been transferred up to your room, so no true worries on that. My name is Edgar, by the way. Just a right away if you need me."

"Thanks so much." She gave him an equally stiff smile, then began to go up the stairs, Bartleby leading the way.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer I swear.**

_**Now for the winners!**_

Congrats to **princess of the negaverse** and also too **DisneyPrincess!** The next chapter is dedicated to you!

**Everyone else, I loved your submissions! And I cant wait to hear more of them. No worries, like I said, everyone gets a chance to win!**

**WINNING IS AWESOME!**

**Again, take a guess at whose she's with OR request who you would also like to see. I already have a few and will be using them, such as Clopin and Lumiere.**

**A'right. Peace out for now!**

**~Galimatias**


	8. Formation of the Welcoming Commitee

**Hello peeps. New chapter! This one introduces _most_ of the main villains in this story. I tried to fit in as many as I could. Alright, anyway, new contest. The next next chapter will be incroducing a new OC, one of the desperate princes who wants a story. In order to get a story he needs a princess. SO take a guess at who the lucky winner is? **

**RULES OF THE NEW CONTEST!**

**Anyway, I want you all to think of the most annoying traits that one of the Disney Prince's could posses. Anything. So annoying it makes you want to punch the guy on the spot. Really really think about it! And while you're at it, think of a character description. Would this guy look like a Ken doll? Would he burst into song every two seconds. Would he break into her balcony window? YOU DECIDE!**

**Anyway... **

**Rainlily216: Thanks so much! Daw, I'm blushing! No worries, I've never given up on a story, and I'm not planning on doing it any time soon! Glad you like it!**

**BUBBLYbuttons2me: Your wish is granted! Dont worry, I did include her in this chapter, but I swear she'll actually be a pretty big part of the story.**

**animeloser: Yea, I had a writiers block moment. But this ones super long to make up for it!**

**DisneyPrincess: CORRECTAMUNDO! And I know! Luv that dog, I kinda wish he were real! Anywho, yes this is your story. Lot's of screaming is coming. But this is the kinda plot and the villains grouping all together! Hope you like it! Next chapter is their attack! If you wanna come up with their plan or at least parts of it then dont hesitate to!**

**princess of the negavers: YOU GOT IT RIGHT! YAY! Glad to see you liked the chapter!**

**Drama sapphire: Kaa's first appearence is now here! DOnt worry, he's going to be a fairly large character in the story so this isnt his only appearance! Glad to see you're a story follower though! I love making peeps happy with my chapters!**

**YinYangSisters: Aaaaaw! Thank you ;) And yeah, her poor dog. Though honestly, horses dont drool that much (but a small horse is about the same size so...) LOl! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**AngelOfDarkness1959: You got 50% right! Keep guessing! Actually, it's Anastasia and Jafar. But Mal is in the same hallway! Glad you like the story! **

* * *

Ratigan happily walked up the four flights of stairs to his apartment. He had succeeded, yet again, to skip one of the town meetings. He still didn't know how he managed to pull it off. But in the end he clamed it on his massive intellect. "Oh Ratigan," he crooned as he reached his floor. "you are such a genius."

He fished his keys out for his pocket and began going through them in his dainty gloved fingers.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

His back arched as he almost leapt in shock. At the last minute he caught his keys from where he had thrown them in the air and stopped. A voice, one he had never heard before, had echoed down the long hallway. He looked behind him, then in front of him. No one.

So it must have come from one of the rooms.

He walked a few doors down and then spotted, next to Anastasia Tremaine's, an opening.

A few boxes lay just on the line between the apartment interior and the hallway. Packing peanuts lay scattered out of the open door as well as a few strands of tape that had been ripped off of cardboard.

Cautiously he walked forward. There had been talk about a new person moving in. But no word of who or when or any other _crucial_ information. Just that someone was moving in.

"Bartleby, stop it! No! Sit! Ugh, you stupid stupid dog! Give that to me! NOW!"

Ratigan's eyebrow popped up as he finally reached the door.

Then he leapt back. A giant furry… thing… with what looked like a big marshmallow skidded past and into another room of the apartment. Immediately after, something blue and orange ran past, chasing the first flying thing and screaming it's head off, a few of these things were choice words that even he wouldn't have thought of saying.

He took a few steps into the apartment and looked around. It was similar to his, though his wasn't as bare. White walls and ceiling, hardwood floors, a tiny kitchen and a short hallway with two doors, one that led to a bathroom the other to the bedroom. A closet stood open next to him, already loaded with coats and shoes and leashes.

He continued further into the apartment and took a left to where he knew the sitting room would be.

"No! DON'T YOU DARE! BARTLEBY AYMAN I MEAN IT! DON'T DO IT. DON'T YOU-"

He stopped in his tracks. Who was this _Bartleby_ character. And what had he done that was causing the woman's voice to raise in anger?

"No. No you didn't. Oh my lord you did! YOU JUST ATE MY PILLOW!"

That made sense.

Ratigan straitened out the part to his hair and gave the cuff of his sleeve a little pull. Then he slapped the most devious smile onto his face. Then he stepped forward into the arch that led to the sitting room.

Again, it looked about the same as his. Just unfurnished. A balcony on the left side and an opening in the back wall that acted as a counter or window for the kitchen.

What his apartment _didn't_ have was a small woman wearing jeans and an orange hooded sweatshirt tapping her foot at a very large, very happy, drooling dog.

Ratigan cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me Madam."

The woman's food stopped tapping and she turned around slowly. When she saw Ratigan her eyes widened.

The reaction did nothing to the rat… erm… mouse. He was quite used to it. Instead he took the few beats of silence to observe the specimen in front of him. She was short. Maybe five foot. Dark short hair that brushed at her ears. Her eyes, a rich brown, were framed by incredibly long lashes. Her skin was a light olive tone that made her look like she had gotten a medium tan. Her face was void of makeup, but her full lips still held a certain amount of color. She wore an outfit that certainly wasn't fit for any princess and on top of that her feet, at a glance, were far to big. Her hands were slightly large as well, the nails bitten from stress.

_Hmm… not the princess I expected but…_

Ratigan shrugged, then bowed low. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Padraic Ratigan."

The woman's mouth opened and closed a few times, her eyes doing the same as she tried to make out exactly what she was seeing.

"I see you are stunned. Yes, many have that reaction. Anyway, where are my manners? You are?"

"R-r-rat. You're a- a g-g-giant RAT!"

Ratigans face turned bright red and his shoulders quivered. "My… dear. I. Am. Not. A. _Rat_."

The woman's nervousness faded enough for her to look skeptical. "No. I'm pretty sure you're a rat."

Ratigan narrowed his eyes. "My dear, I wouldn't upset me if I were you. You don't know what happens when people upset me."

"Try me."

"Are you sure you want that?"

She was silent for a moment. "Get out of my apartment."

"Oh dear… you're upsetting me."

"Mmmm… really. Well then, that is just a terrible shame. My deepest apologies. I feel so bad knowing that I have upset the giant rat that just waltzed into my apartment. Now, get out."

"My dear, I wouldn't do that."

"DO what? Ask you to leave or call you a rat."

"Both."

She rolled her eyes, now all fear gone from her face. "Why should I stop, both are legitimate statements."

"Big words for a princess."

Now it was her turn to seeth. "What did you just say to me?"

Ratigan smiled. "I said-"

"I _know_ what you said. And may I just say that you are _waaaay _out of line."

"As are you. And I still don't believe how calmly your taking this. You do realize I'm a giant mouse, don't you."

"Rat. And I've already had my share of giant mice today. Used to it."

"Did they threaten you?"

"No."

"Well then, you're not used to it."

The woman glared. "Get out. Now. I don't want giant rat's in my apartment."

"I'm not a rat. But, I am your neighbor."

The woman stared at him.

"Just giving you a welcome to Hell kind of greeting." He said, in a s sugary a voice as he could.

He didn't really know what happened next. But somehow he was pushed rouchly out the door and left staggering in the hall, the woman doing nothing but slamming the door in his face.

He steadied his feet and fixed his shirt collar.

"Oh Ratigan, you haven't lost your touch." He smiled, then exited the woman's room, planning on making some calls. He had a feeling that with this particualr subject he was going to need backup.

* * *

Mickey Mouse leaned on the palm of his hand. His head was throbbing from all of the noise in the courthouse. Quickly, he scanned it over to look for any sort of possible trouble. To his relief everything was the same. The left side was occupied by only villains while the right by heroes.

He shook his head. Putting the two together never lead to good things. But once in a blue moon it had to be done.

"Order! Order!" He yelled, slamming the gavel down onto the desk.

There was some more shouting, then throat clearing, then shuffling and then silence.

"Good. Now, I know that you're all upset about this new girl coming into the land."

"I'm sorry? All? Don't you mean THE ONES WHO HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER?" A tall man with long black hair and a red coat shouted. He waved his left hand… hook… in the air. "Pardon me interruption, but you putting the lass with us does nothin' for the HEA's."

"HEA's?" A delicate voice questioned from the right side. All eyes turned to a gorgeous girl with pearl white skin and ruby lips sitting next to an equally attractive man who had his arm draped over her protectively. "What are… HEA's?

"Happily Ever After's" Hook explained through his teeth to the woman. "You included."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Not when we're involved." A large python hanging from one of the chandeliers hissed. "That might just make you target for a sssssnack."

The princess shrunk down into her prince's arms and didn't speak the rest of the time.

Mickey rubbed his head again. "Right, well. Before I tell you anything else, I'll just tell you about her. She's in her twenties, from the east of the U.S.A and she's an…" His brain went flat. He hadn't thought of another job that could hide her journalism. His brain searched for words, anything at all. But he couldn't think of anything outside of her already used field. So hesitantly he said, "She's an editor." That seemed to work by the number of uninterested faces in the room. "Right, well, onto more important matter's. What apartment is she in."

* * *

"Oh _jeez_ do I hate those _stupid _meetings." An incredible tall man clothed in robes and a turban walked out of the large city hall building. In his hand he held a snake headed staff, red rubies blinking deviously for its eyes. On his shoulder sat an equally ruby red parrot, the edges of his feathers a bright cobalt blue. His expressive eyes framed by dark eyebrows wiggled and rose as his large, threatening beak moved at a fast rate. Not repeating, but talking. Though it was more like complaining than talking.

"Calm yourself Iago." The tall Arabian man spoke, his voice smooth and deep.

"Oh! Calm myself! Calm _myself_! Oh that's a laugh. We have to learn about some stupid girl whose coming to move near our stupid apartment and you're asking me to calm myself! Look at me! Look at me! I'm so stressed I'm actually molting!" The endless garble of words continued to flow as the bird promptly let every loose feather fall from his body.

"Jafar, can you please tell your pet to stop squawking. It really is giving some of us a headache." A woman, about the same height and size as Jafar walked out of the large, white building. She was covered in a flowing black and purple coat, which made her green skin, as some fasionista's would say, pop. In her hand she held a staff, and on top of the staff sat a bird. However unlike the bird Jafar toted, this one remained silent.

"Watch it lady, I'm no one's pet. I'm a free bir-mmph!" His talking stopped when Jafar clamped his beak shut.

"Silence, Iago. This beautiful woman wants only your blabbering to end. I think we could do her such an honor." Jafar gave her a seductive smile. "My deepest apologies, Mistress."

Maleficent looked on, amused. "Hm." Was all she said. Then turned away from him, walking slowly down the stairs.

"Oh, real smooth Captain Cool."

"I am not above stuffing you, _bird_."

"Oh sure, now I'm just the bird."

"And this is why I don't own pets." Another voice interrupted the pair. Jafar turned and scowled. "Hades."

"Jaffy, Babe! Buddy, how's it going."

"It isn't _going_ if that's what you're implying."

"Oh yeah, heard all about it, babe. Tough luck getting the room next to the newbie." Hades' mouth twitched as he said it, barely suppressing the evil laugh that wanted so badly to be heard. "But hey," he swung his arm and gave Jafar a hard slap on the back. "at least your not alone, right?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean." Jafar rubbed his back. "We villains do have a tendency of doing things alone."

"Naw, I know that. But did you see that ginger's face when she found out she got the same luxury package as you? Hah! I swear I saw her face go as red as that hair of hers!"

"You mean the Tremaine girl. Yes, rather bad luck on our parts." Jafar smirked. "You are forgetting that you reside in the same hallway."

Hades scowled. "Don't remind me."

Jafar just chuckled. "Not so happy now Hades?"

Hades just rolled his eyes.

"You do know that most of us are in that hallway." Both the god and the vizier turned and faced a tall woman, skinnier than even Jafar. Her thin, sharp frame was outlined by a tightly fitting black dress. And even though it wasn't cold outside she was draped in a thick mink coat. On Jafar's shoulder Iago hunched his shoulders in an instinctive defensive state, ruffling his feathers to make his size increase.

"Calm yourself, Iago." But the man's words did nothing for the bird's aggressive behavior. "Cruella, I suppose your just as happy as the rest of us."

"Daaahhhling, you know I'm just grueling over it." She waved her hands around animatedly, green smoke trailing around the air. "But really, I like to think of it as a bit of a warm up, you know." She took a drag and blew out a green cloud. "There's one of her and… how many of us?"

"Never really bothered to count." Hades said with a shrug. He searched his robe for a cigar, then finally gave up and pulled it out of thin air instead. He lit it with his thumb, then added to the greed air with his own grey puff.

"Yes, well of course that really isn't fair is it. With so many of us against her."

"No. It's not." Jafar smiled. "It would be too fast, don't you agree."

"Slow and painful was always my theory." Chuckled Cruella.

"Took the words right out'a my mouth." Hades laughed with her and blew out more smoke.

"Oi. What 'bout me, huh?" an enraged cockney accent seethed. The owner of it was a spider like man in his forties, but already balding. He wore a tweed jacket and khaki pants. On his head he wore a cabbies cap.

"Oh, Jasper there you are." Cruella beckoned to her henchmen. "Where have you been?"

"Where've I been? Well, I jus' found out tha' I'm gon' be livin' near somun new when I already 'ave mah brotha ta deal with. No idea if she's 'ero or villain an'-"

"And you've got it just about as bad as the rest of us. So don't complain." Another smooth voice came into the conversation as two large cat's slinked towards them. The one who had talked, a large tiger with a baritone voice, sat besides Jasper. The one who had walked next to him sat on his haunches next to Jafar. Both were staring intently at the bird on the man's shoulder.

Iago began to growl. "I'm going to fly back now. Don't wait up." Then, after warily eyeing all his potential enemies warily, he took off, flapping in the air and then souring over the buildings and out of sight.

Jafar sighed. "Yes, I suppose we all did get some part of this, didn't we."

"Hey! What about me!" A woman, shorter then Cruella but still tall, walked up to the group. Her plain face was lit up in rage and her electric red curls bounced up and down furiously.

"Ah yes, what about you."

"Oh shut up Jafar." The woman's blue eyes lit up with more anger. "If she's a heroine do you know what it will do to my reputation? It'll be sunk! I was already ugly compared to all the princesses we have. Now what'll happen if one lives _next to me_."

"You might crack mirror's babe."

"Hades, that isn't helping!"

"Who ever said I was trying to be helpful, babe!"

Anastasia Tremaine glared at him and crossed her lanky arms over her chest. "I still can't believe it. Some people get all the luck. Looks, rick men-"

"Rooms on the floor above you." A slippery voice came from behind her. She spun around.

"Yes, Facilier. Like the room above."

The man just chuckled. He was tall, had chocolate brown skin and, like most of the men there, incredibly thin. His clothes hardly fit him. His pants were far to short and his vest was covering no skin of his chest. He took off the purple top hat and bowed low. "I blame these for my luck." He rose and fingered the charms on his neck.

"Luck? No such thing. Its all God's doing."

Facilier could be seen sucking his teeth as the ghostly white man carrying a bible came to stand next to him. "Frollo." The voodoo doctor hissed.

"Facilier." Came an equally hostile reply. "Still practicing witchcraft I see?"

"Firstly, it's voodoo. And to my own defense, at least I can get a woman."

Frollo's ivory fingers turned paper white as he clutched his bible. "I would do no such-"

"Oh lose the act, Frollo. We all know what you did." A muscular man bellowed. "And besides, it doesn't matter how many girls either of you get." The man stood between the two and flexed his arms. "No one picks up chicks like Gaston." He drew a mirror from his pocket, examining his teeth in it. "I'll have the dame swooning over me in a few hours. So everyone here can just back off."

"You can have her." Chorused every man in the circle. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Ah," Gaston smiled. "Not interested in the heroine's are we. Oh well, less to go around." He smiled into the mirror. "And more for me."

"Take her, please." Hades threw his finished cigar to the ground. "As for me, I'm going to grab a taxi and get back. Maybe I'll get there before the girl does."

"I'll do the same. Beside," Cruella hiked her jacket farther up her shoulders. "if she _is_ there then this whole ordeal will be a lot of fun!"

"Don't you have work to get to or something?"

"Oh please, it's my own shop. I'll open it when I choose. Hail a cab then, I'll join you." She turned from Hades back to the large circle. "If anyone else wants to join please don't hesitate. And grab some more people while you're at it. Madame Madusa was just complaining to me about her boring life. Maybe this'll make her shut up. Ta ta!" And with that, she turned and head down the stairs.

The rest of the villains just stared at each other for a minute.

"I wouldn't mind a quick scare raid."

"My technique's been way off."

"I need practice."

"I agree, you do need practice. But a light run through never hurt."

The villains all nodded their heads at the decision that a practice round of a plot would help them.

And besides, even villains know it's only polite to make the new neighbors feel welcome.

* * *

**And once again, another chapter is complete! R&R and try the contest! I need that OC soon!**

**Again, thanks to everyone for their input! And stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**

**~Galimatias**


	9. Hello and Oh No

**I know this took so long! I am so sorry! And yes, this is short. Grr for school work. Anyway, here is the new chapter and I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Unquestionably Unhinged: Aaaaw! Thanks! I will I promise!**

**stamper55555: That's so great! I love writing it! I do love the arrogant idea. Most of the Disney males have that, did you notice? I mean, some o them are completely based around that trait! Emperors New Groove! They may as well have named it "THE STORY OF A REALLY REALLY AROGENT GUY" then in subtext "WE SWEAR THAT THIS ISNT DE JA VU"**

**Captain Cynthia: YES! OMG! Could you imagine a dinner date sitting with a guy who's just like "what do you do? Oh wait, I'm awesome. Now what were you saying?" AAAAAAUUUUGHHH! I'd die of embarrassment. **

**YinYangSisters: Yes! Ratigan is AWESOME! His voice is just so… so… O-MAZING! And Basil? Totally. Theres actually going to be a major character development for Lillie dealing with him. But you'll have to wait to find out!**

**Rainlily216: I'm with you! Rah Rah Villains! The main villain? Hmmm? Well, actually I was going to kind of start them all! Hey, you may even see villains in this you never even knew existed (unless you're totally geeky like me and know them all. No shame in that though, lol!). But so far, no real "major" villains, though a few will be featured more than others. Which ones? Well, you'll have to wait and see!**

**animeloser101****: I DID I DID I DID! LOL! And yes, darling! I am amazing! ****(Low bow). SO glad that my updates give you joy!**

**Daydreamer747: LOL! Though she is strong, I don't really know if "holding up" will be the right way of saying it. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Yeah, her sanity's out the window. But hey, you really cant have sanity to live in Disney, right?**

**AngelOfDarkness1959: Disney knowledge? Hm? Actually, the way I wrote her, not much. No worries, that will be explained in visits to the library and late night character studies on her part. SHE MUST BE INFORMED BEFORE WALKING INTO BATTLE! And yes, right after I read you'r comment I was like Oh *beep beep beeeep* and then changed it! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here are some cookies! And a yacht! I hope this suffices!**

**Drama sapphire: No problemo! I love Kaa myself! **

**BUBBLYbuttons2me: Thanks! Glad I could help you're wait! Thnx for your review!**

**DisneyPrincess: OH. MY. GOD. That is something I have to use. She would die if she was on a date and she was just talking, then out of nowhere he shows up and is all **_**I had a dream! About butterflies! Lalallalalallalall!**_

Lillie slid down the door and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Oh…" was all that she could say. Her mind was buzzing about too many things at once to really think, so it shut down and gave her a numb sensation.

She was a cartoon.

She was living in an apartment building with other cartoons.

Her neighbor was a rat.

A really big rat.

The feeling of a slobbery tongue on her cheek woke her from her daze and she chuckled, giving her dog a scratch on the head. "Hey there, Bart."

He whined and licked her cheek again as if making sure she was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really buddy. Just a little…" Her sentence broke off as she realized she really didn't know how she felt. "Hey Bartleby, how does a treat sound? You wanna treat!"

He barked and wagged his tail. She just rolled her eyes and went to the fridge. She hadn't truly stocked it yet, but on her trip to the supermarket she had been able to salvage a few things. A package of ham, one block of cheese, a loaf of multi-grain bread and a large bag of about twelve apples.

Opening the fruit drawer she grabbed two apples. She chomped into hers, juice spraying everywhere as the fruit crunched. Bartleby let his tongue loll out in happiness and trotted over to her.

"You want this?" She teased, holding the apple close to his face.

He barked loudly and smiled a wide smile.

"Alright. Back up."

He awkwardly backed up, his nails skidding on the floor. The kitchen was so small that there wasn't really any room to back up in. But he did succeed in making some distance between them. She smiled and waved the apple back and forth again. "Sit." He sat with a heavy _thump_ on the floor, styrofoam peanuts flying this way and that from the breeze his drop had created. She chuckled a little then with an underhand throw she let the apple leave her hand.

It flew threw the air, almost touching the ceiling, falling fast. But her large dog was faster. Nails clicking excitedly he let his body leave the floor in a high jump, catching the apple between his two powerful jaws. And in one single _CRUNCH_ the fruit was gone.

The dog barked and smiled. Lillie just laughed. "GOOD BOY!" She cooed. He liked the attention and ran around in a small circle a few times before sitting again. "What's up, bud? No more apples."

But he stayed where he was, sitting on the floor.

"You want a walk?"

He rose, wagging his tail. Then he stopped. His upper lip raised showing a row of sharp teeth. He spun around and began to bark at the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

But he kept barking.

"Will you be quiet? There's nothing there!"

But again he just kept barking. His form was tense and his head was low, that vicious look on his face.

"Bartleby, there is nothing there! Look! I'll show you!" She marched over to the door, grabbed the handle and swung it open. "See! Nothing and no one is th-" Her sentence broke off and her jaw dropped. She blinked rapidly a few times, not really believing what she was seeing. "Uuuummm…" Was all she could say.

"Hello there. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Oh no…" was the last thing Lillie heard herself say before all Hell broke loose.

The welcoming committee had arrived.


	10. That's What Good Neighbors are For

**I am soooo sorry! Here's what happened. I can actually tell you in two words. Writers. Block. Darn you! It was more then that too. Lots of vacations and holiday parties (Happy Chanukah BTW. And for most of you (Christmas is just more popular so yes, I did say most of you) Merry Christmas) Anyway, I'm back! And here is the next chapter!**

**Oh! And please read the bottom for an additional note!**

**Now onto the responses!**

**BUBBLYbuttons2me****: Thanks! Yes, as you can see I sure did take my time. Ugh! Sorry! But thanks so much for you're patience.**

**YinYangSisters****: Thanks! Keep posted, there will be more now that my writers block has been SMASHED! BTW, Basil is one of my faves so yes he will be in here!**

**Nostalgia's My Best Friend****: So glad you think so!**

**Drama sapphire****: Fingers crossed. That's all we can ever do when faced with such dastardly people!**

**AngelOfDarkness1959****: YEEES! All villains need a cheerleader! Or else why would they keep on trying! Seriously! Those guys stop at nothing! Give them a medal for persistence or something! Really! Glad you liked the cookies (sorry if one came with a bit in it ;) )**

**DisneyPrincess****: All I gotta say is you are REALLY brave. If my date broke out into song I'd hide my head and pray for the end to come. And basil will come! I swear on it! Like I said, it was one of my favorite movies as a kid and he's still one of my favorite hero's. Not bland or boring. And no princess to sing to!**

**animeloser101: Glad to see that you like it! **

**Ranlily216****: Yeah, I was in the process of building a slow and painful few weeks of a writers block. So short it had to be This ones longer though! Hope you like it!**

**Whiteling****: Of course! Who wouldn't start a conversation! It'd just get really really acqward, let me tell you that. XD**

**Raha****: Ok, yes I do understand what you are saying. And I did incorperate that she remembered (in the back of her head) who these guys were. Don't worry though. Next chapter she'll really remember. But she did grow up kinda sheltered. So Disney wasn't really part of her childhood (SO SAD!). She does recognize them though! I'll give you the chocoate chip thing too. Yes, it is rather hard to be evil when faced with the challenge of sweetness and rainbows! Also, she was very polite. The last thing she'd need is a bunch of cranky neighbors. Who cares if they're villains! Neighbors are hell when they hate you anyways! And that's in real life too! LOVED all of your input and thanks so much for your opinion! It really helped me out in this chapter!**

**Mai-Long****: YEEEaaaaAAA! Another villains cheerleader! Join the squad! They need support with all of the crap they take on a daily basis!**

**Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom****: Sorry! Yes, I hate cliffhangers too! But sometimes it just has to be done! Kepp watching for updates!**

**princess of the negaverse****: Sorrrryyyyy! But heres an update now! And some cookies for your patience!**

**Now! Onto the chapter! Sorry, it is a bit rushed. I swear next one with be really long and really really descriptive. I just had to rush so no one would start bringing out the pichforks. Ok! ENJOY!**

* * *

When Lillie opened the door she had expected to see nothing. Just another empty and abandoned thing her dog had decided to bark at. So she had thrown the door open with a confident and annoyed 'see I told you' kind of attitude. So when she did open it and see a pack of people outside she stood there in a surprised stupor.

"Uuumm… hi?" was all that came out of her mouth.

The nearest person stepped forward and held out his hand. She stared at him for a moment, not quite sure what to think or say. She was so new to the whole Disney thing. So seeing a man with the complexion of a drowning person and hair made of flickering blue flames took her totally by surprise.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead, how ya doin'"

"Uuuumm…"

"Fabulous, babe. Great to meet you too."

She blinked hard a few times, surveying the crowd. She saw a few people whose appearance, like the guy named Hades, whose appearance hit her like a block of bricks to the face. There was an Arabian man whose shoulder bore a _very_ human face, a woman so anorexic she looked like a single gust of wind would snap her in half, but seemed to be very stable underneath the huge fur coat she wore. There was a woman traveling by tentacles, not legs, and wound then around boredly in the air. There was a man with skin paler then paper who had a 'white van around a kids park' kind of smile. There was a darker skinned man with a gap in his front tooth and charms strung around his neck and a top hat. There was a man who put Arnold Schwarzenegger to shame with the amount of muscles he had. A man wearing a cabbies hat towered over even the tallest of the people, and they were all well over six feet. A few normal people stood out, as well as a few more strange ones. All together they made a rather unusual crowd.

Lillie blinked rapidly once more, registering it all. Then, in a stroke of bravery, she put on an unsure smile and stepped forward, lightly clasping the blue mans still outstretched hand in her own and shaking it.

"Hi." She finally croaked out.

The man smiled, and she wanted to shiver. It was a sleazy kind of smile and it scared her. "We're all just here to congratulate you."

"Congratulate, huh?" She kept her tone friends, but he didn't seem to miss it when she stepped back a few inches, withdrawing her hand quickly.

"Yeah. On you're move." His smile intensified and his eyes glowed for a moment. "_We_" he did a sweeping gesture behind him at the large crowd. "Are your new neighbors.

Hades watched as the young girls face shifted from uneasiness to something very close to dread.

"Oh!" She smiled widely. "Yes. Hi. So… nice… to meet you!" There was a whine from behind her, and then a small bark. She looked down. "Hush!"

"Oh!" The anorexic woman lit up like a match under a kerosene tank. "You have a dog!"

"Y-yeah. Bartleby."

"What a lovely coat he has!"

"Um? Thanks?" She pushed her dog back as he leaned on her legs in some sort of panicked state and looked back up at the blue man. "Now, what were you saying?"

He chuckled in reply. "Yeah, well, we just wanted to be the good neighbors we are and really make you feel right at home, babe."

"Because that is what we do!" Another one of the people, this one wearing a long red coat and a wide brimmed hat. "Show courtesy and good form to our neighbors. How do you do?" He stuck out his hand and she reached for it, but drew back quickly when she saw it was a hook. "Oh. Oopsie me!" He said a little too slowly to be accidental. "Sorry me dear. Happens all the time."

She offered him a shaky smile. "I'm sure it does."

"Oh darling, pleaaaase! Don't be scared of him! He's all hook, no bite!" the skinny woman came forward again. Lillie heard her dog begin to whine bush she shushed him and so he retreated into the room to hide.

The skinny one was quickly backed up by a larger woman, fish, thing. "Yes, angelfish! What you should be scared of are the bills they throw at you here." She laughed at her joke, then held out a fin. "I'm just teasing you. Try not to take anything we say too seriously."

"Oh… okay!" The young woman cleared her throat and smiled once again, blinking, unsettled. "Well. Nice to meet you all. But, I really have to get unpacking now. You know. Lots to do, little time to do it."

"Oh! Well do you need any-"

"No!" Everyone in the small crowd seemed to snicker at her far to fast decline for their help. "I mean- no. Small apartment, you know."

"Yes, I understand, to the fullest of my knowledge!" A man in a turban stepped forward, bowing slightly. "And we shall leave you to your job. We just dropped by to give you some advice for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes! The first day of work. You do know about it don't you?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I heard about that earlier!" The truth was, she had. Her boss had told her about the fact that she'd have a cover, as had Mickey. Of course this meant a whole new job in a very small time window. She had to master the job in ten minutes or less and make it seem like she had done it her whole life. That wasn't usually a thing any normal person was good at. And on top of it, she'd have to convince the villains of the world that that was her job.

The problem was, she hadn't yet figured out who the villains were. Her mother, being a very strict one at that, had never allowed her to see Disney movies. And so after she had that restriction on her until she had left, during about her seventh year alive she just lost interest and stopped caring.

She wasn't sure if the villains would look like the stereotypical villains, if they would look like hero's but really _be _villains and she had no idea about the number of "villains" she was dealing with.

It was all greek to her at the moment.

But it seemed like the people in front of her were more than willing to help her.

So she smiled and went along with it, hoping for some kind of resolution.

"Well, you'll be taken to you're new office. You're here to be the head of the department, correct?"

"Yyyyeah!" She said happily, going along with his idea. "Of course! Loving that department! Wow! What a great… great… place?"

"Indeed. Anyway, it is a bit secluded. Not very easy to find. The last person here, she got lost for quite a while and, well, Mickey sent her back."

"What!" Her jaw dropped in true horror. "But that's… that's just not… wow!"

"Yes, so sad." This time the one to step forward was a woman in a horned headdress with green tinted skin. "We just wanted to give you directions. Here," she pulled out of her robe pocket a faded piece of parchment with numbered directions on it. She delicately handed it Lillie's direction. And the shorter woman accented them gratefully. "And we do hope to see you tomorrow."

"That is just so great! Thank you all so much, I really am so grateful. Truly!"

"Well, that's what we're here for!" The darker skinned man spoke up.

"To help! To help!" The parrot squawked.

Lillie smiled widely. "I am so glad I met you! And yes, bright and early tomorrow!"

Then she smiled and offered a shrt wave, then clicked the door closed.

There was silence among the crowd for a few moments before Iago spoke up. "So… where did we lead her?"

"Not to the office, I'll tell you that." Hades sneered.

"Neighborly advice! Hah!" Anastasia cackled.

The rest joined her in small chuckles then bid each other goodnight and awaiting with anticipation for the following day. It was by far one of their least evil of plots. But to see how far they could push this girl with small things that would build and escalate over time would be sooooo worth it.

* * *

Lillie closed the door behind her and looked over the page. The writing was don't in some sort of delicate pen with evan more delicate penmanship. The list gave her directions of where to go, what to look for and things like that. On the bottom were the times of opening and closing and who to see for her first day.

She smiled to herself and looked down at Bartleby. "What were you so worried about? Huh? They were really nice!"

He just whined.

"Oh sure, I was scared at first too. I mean, did you see that hook! And those… tentacles? But this is Disney! I just have to get used to that if I ever want to get along with the neighbors. And you know form New York that bad neighbors are the worst thing to have."

Her dog just whined louder, tilting his head and shifting around.

"Will you stop it already!" She squatted, meeting him at eye level and scratching the top of his head. "They seem like lovely people. A little unsettling at first. But lovely. Nothing like that rat from earlier." She looked down at him and frowned, thinking. "I cant help but say that I've seen them before, though." She sat on the floor and tilted back her head. "And I am trying to remember from where! Because it seems like it's important!"

Then she shrugged. Using her dog as an anchor she lifted herself off the ground. "Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Now c'mon dog. Lets do some more unpacking."

* * *

**Okay! Quick note! I will be posting a oneshot up here on Sunday (I hope). It was intended to be posted on Christmas but things were kinda crazy. So it is a Christmas themed oneshot. A little late, but whatever. It will contain **_**some**_** spoilers! Nothing major, though. But, if you wanna read it I really encourage that you do!**

**Peace out!**

**~Gal**

**P.S. If you have any idea of where Lillie will end up, please tell me in your comments!**

**TELL ME! WHERE SHOULD THE DIRECTIONS REALLY LEAD?**


	11. APTAIN 'OOK!

**AAAAAARG! SCHOOL IS A (INSERT WORD OF CHOICE HERE). I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! But I'm back! Okay, tomorow will be a busy day for me! I'm going to try to update this story again, but I will also be updating all my other stories. EVEN MY PETER PAN ONE! Gasp! But right now this was all I could do. **

**Unknown**: Ah! You got me! Yes, this is what I have been doing. But only because of school taking up my time. Actually, I've had the chapters for Peter Pan story ready! Confusing, right? But like I said, I will be updating tomorow and (hopefully) finishing that one soon. Thanks so much for subscribing, and no, you wont have to stop following. I'm back baby! School is steadily winding down, and thought there will be a few more rough patches, those wont stop me! So thanks again and hope to see you review again!

**ElementalQueen**: So glad you like the story! Keep giving me ideas! I like them!

**AnimationNu**t: Yeah, poor her. Or rather poor them. LOL! Hope you like this chapter!

**VulpineSnow**: Oh, that would have been goooooood. Now worries, plenty of Gaston hitting on her coming up!

**..Attic**: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me!

**xxxxInu girlxx93839**: EXACTLY! That will be a big part of my story. Actually, that will be shown in a chapter coming up. Lillie herself is a curvey and short girl. She's not model thin, she's not perfectly preportionate, her temper isnt always in check, she stumbles and messes up, she cant sing for her life, and she has a dream that doesnt involve getting married at a young age and doing nothing for the rest of her life. In other words SHOE'S NORMAL! Sure, she's beautiful, or pretty, or cute, ore whatever you'd call it. But perfect? Far from it. And that's something that's looked down on in this universe. I'm using her to kind of fight that. Glad you think that way too!

**Strawberry Chick:** No worries! She's one of my faves too and will be getting plenty of "screen" time!

**DisneyPrincess:** Sigh... good things never last do they.

**BUBBLYbuttons2me**: Yay! Now you'll jump for joy too!

**AngelOfDarkness1959:** I know, I was shaking my head and clucking my tongue when I read it over myself. (Sigh) Learning processes sometimes can be tough, cant they...

**animeloser**: so glad! And no worries, I got over it XD

**Whiteling:** I would be too! I'd open my door, see a man with flaming hair and just be like "uuuuummmmmm... hiiiii?"

**Rainlily216**: Yeah! They would try to scare her away, in fact, thats what they do here! (haunted mansion... hmmm...(thinks of later chapter))

**stamper55555**: YUUUUP! YAY! GUESSING GAMES ROCK!

**Drama sapphire:** poor unfortunate soul (lol I made a funny!)

**Nostalgia's My Best Friend**: Guess again! Its not too hard! If you want the answers just PM me! And any other villains you want just ask!

**Daydreamer747:** again... poor unfortunate soul... (god i will nEVER get tired of that!)

**princess of the negaverse**: THANKS! SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT!

NOW! ENOUGH OF THAT! ONTO THE CHAPPIE!

ENJOY!

* * *

Lillie honestly wasn't ready for the new day. At all. And by 'at all' she meant at all, at all. She didn't know what job she'd be doing. Heck, she didn't even know what she _was_. She doubted she was still a writer, the point of this whole thing was to be undercover. But then what job _had_ she been assigned?

That thought mulled over in her brain the entire morning. At five o'clock she woke up thinking that. She thought over it as she started the coffee pot. She thought over in when she was in the shower. She thought over it when she was making herself French toast. She took a short break during that thinking to eat the French toast. But then she went right back to thinking.

During all of her time thinking Bartleby simple sat there watching her pace back and forth, his droopy eyes trying to be wide and pleading in hopes of getting a piece of French toast. He wined a little, but she still didn't notice. So finally he barked, something he didn't do very often.

Lillie snapped out her dream state and let out a frightened yell, then calmed down enough to look down at her giant dog. She sighed. "Sorry Bartleby. Just nervous is all." She grabbed his dog bowl off the floor and began washing it in the small sink. "Todays my first day of work and, honestly, I'm not ready! I mean, how am I supposed to do well when my own job is a secret to me." She sighed again, grabbing two of the left over pieces of toast from a plate on the ugly white counter and plopping them into his giant bowl. "I mean really! Couldn't they at least tell me something like… oh I dunno… YOU ARE GOING TO BE WORKING AS A- and then finish that with a definite answer? But noooooo. They just have to make the whole damn thing a mystery." She ranted on as she waved his dog bowl around animatedly. Bartleby followed it with his eyes, a large puddle growing on the floor.

She finally noticed his expression. "Oops! Sorry, buddy! Here you go." Placing the dish down on the ground she stood back as her large dog attacked it with all of the might that great French Toast hunter would. "Okay, I'm going to go get dressed, you enjoy that."

He snorted into the dish.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the kitchen, forgetting completely about the large lake of drool on the tile floor.

Bartleby didn't even look up when he heard the slip, bang and following "OOOOW!" He just kept on eating, totally happy.

* * *

After deciding on her outfit (a black pencil skirt, cream blouse and black pumps), placing dashes of makeup on her face and icing the quickly growing lump on the back of her head Lillie felt like she was ready to begin her first day. She shoved all of her papers into a briefcase she had dug out of a packing box and checked her messages on the newly plugged in answering machine. She had received three, and all from when she was in the shower. Two were from Mickey, which she deleted as soon as his happy voice rang through, and the other one just an advertisement asking her if she had lost her voice recently, and how the right lawyer could _probably_ reimburse her for at least half of her losses. She erased it.

"Bartleby!" She grabbed her keys from the edge of the kitchen counter, peeking her head around to look into her room where her dog was fast asleep on the sleeping bag in her room. She'd have to remember to unpack her mattress tomorrow. The dog on top of it _seemed_ to notice her.

"Hey, Bart. I'm going to work. So don't stay up too late!"

He made a face as if to say _you're kidding me, right?_ She just shook her head.

"Don't eat anything off the counters, no playing with matches and if I come back and see any holes in the walls you don't get any desert for the next month." He snorted. "Glad to see we agree with each other."

She opened the door and shut it behind her, locking both the top and bottom locks on the outside. Then she pulled the slip of paper from her pocket, the one she had been handed the day before.

She smoothed it out against her knee, ridding it of most of its crinkles and lines. The paper itself was nothing special, and neither was the writing. Just neat and small in black ink. There were a few smudges on the letters and some sporadic blotches that freckled the page, but nothing much else. It just looked like whoever had written it had done so in a hurry.

_Neighbor_, the letter began with.

_We are so very pleased to have you here with us. So very __**very**__ pleased. And to hear that you would be working with us was almost too good to be true. You see, not many new people do come around her, and when they do we accept them with open arms. And so we, as a group, would love to accept you to our building._

_As our first gesture we'd like to give you directions to work. The place is rather off the beaten path, and quite hard to find. And who wants to get lost on their first day? _

_When you exit the apartment you'll want to take a right down the street. Keep walking three blocks, you'll reach the main road. Cross the street at the large cross walk (don't worry, its not hard to miss. Once there take a right down Notting Boulavard. Just keep walking until you reach the large building. Don't worry, you wont miss that either. It's quite large. _

_The front door will be unlocked, however our boss keeps all the side doors bolted. _

_As our second gesture we'd love to meet you inside to really show you around the office. _

_Work begins at 9:00 AM every day. Don't be late._

_Best of Luck_

_Your neighbors_

Underneath all of that were the signatures of about forty people, but she didn't bother reading any of them. She just re read the directions and then stuffed the letter into the small slotted pocket into her tight skirt. She felt the scrape of the paper against her skin and it tickled.

Straitening her back she shook her bangs off of her forehead where they had resided and smoothed what little hair she had against her head, hoping her pixie cut would behave for the day and not decide to play tricks on her.

Everyone had already left, as everything in the hall was eerily silent. As she descended down the grey stairs her heels clacked and echoed. She quickened her pace and in a few minutes had reached the lobby. Offering a quick hello to Edgar, who only responded with a bored nod over his newspaper, she left the building and took a right, hoping that the directions were right. She immediately shook the thought away. Why wouldn't they be right? These were her neighbors! And as long as she had known, neighbors were either awful or great, there was no middle ground. And these seemed to be the great kind. After all, who helped someone on their first day of arrival? With a happier feeling in her chest and a nagging voice in the back of her head that said her dog was definitely going to eat her out of house and home, she left for where, the directions said, work would be.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Mickey Mouse stood still on the spot, his gloved hands tugging on his ears. "Why! Why couldn't you just let this one work!"

"Mickey, what's done is done." The tall vizier replied. He twirled his snake staff in his hand, testing the weight, and then gripped it with too much force, relishing the small crackles of power that ran through his fingers. "You really should have learned your lesson before you invited this new one to come."

Mickey shook his head furiously.

It had started off as such a great day. But then the new recruit had failed to show on time, promptly 8:00 AM every morning. At first he had thought that she had gotten lost, and so decided that a few extra minutes wouldn't be bad. But then half an hour passed by. And then forty-five minutes. And still, the new girl had failed to show.

So he had done the first thing that had come into his mind. He began to question the villains, the only people who he thought could be guilty of any act big or small in the town. And this of course could include the lack of a certain new girl in the building who, despite her size, was very hard to miss. After all, Mickey had thought, she had enough fire in her for three underworlds combined. And the underworld was a really big place.

So he had gone strait up to the villains and had asked what they knew of the girl who had arrived the day before.

Their answer?

Without any hesitation or delay in speech the entire villain ensemble present openly admitted to having laid a trap for their new neighbor and that, if it worked as it was planned to, she would be on the next flight home.

Thus the conversation turned to Mickey screaming at Jafar who only regarded him with a cool stare.

"Honestly Mickey, did you not believe that within time we would strike against any good sent our way." Jafar smirked. "The girl was obviously someone who would cause… an adequate amount of trouble. One princess too many never settled well with us, you know."

Mickey just slumped down. "But… what did you do!"

"Nothing yet." The vizier cackled. "But trust me that something will be taking place very soon. She is a Princess, and like all Princesses she does not take her fears lightly."

Mickey just fiddled with his shirt collar. "Aw gee. You're gonna scare her, aren't you."

"Quite the little genius isn't he?" A tall man in a yellow shirt and tight hunting pants strolled forward. His small moustache twitched as he smiled and his tightly gelled salt and pepper hair gleamed under the cheap office lights.

"Clayton." Jafar nodded.

Clayton offered his own nod and then turned back to the mouse. "You see, we really cant have anything breaking our natural order of things. You know how hard the Undiscovered's are searching for new bait around these times. Another one of those dancing singing royals and I might just shoot someone."

"Agreed."

Mickey just stared at the two villains. "But… where did you send her then?"

"To the abandoned mill on Notting Boulavard."

"You mean the super scary extra creepy haunted house looking thing at the end of the very intimidating street?"

"That's the one." Smiled Jafar.

"Ohhh!" Mickey slapped his hands over his eyes. "Now I've gotta go fix this." He pushed past the two tall men and hurried past the rows of desks and out the door into the stair well.

Clayton and Jafar watched him go, and when he did finally leave Clayton turned on the other men in surprise. "Why on earth would you tell him our plan."

"Just killing two birds with one stone."

"Aaaah!"

"Alright everyone!" All the other villains raised their heads. "In our positions. I believe that Hook is already where he should be. And our poor unfortunate soul is almost there as well."

* * *

Lillie pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and checked the address, then looked up at the large brick building that loomed in front of her. It was the only building on the street, and it was the most appealing looking thing around. The entire area was broken down and mangled. No grass grew beyond the cracked and abused sidewalk. The wire fences had holes in them big enough to be doors, and the only life in sight were a few weeds and some lazy flied that were buzzing around a lone dandalion in the shade, one that looked as if it were gripping onto life with the last of its strength and a pair of iron fists.

It wasn't as though the building didn't have its problems. The bricks were turning green and the cement holding them together seemed to be crumbing. There were a few windows that had cracks and one or two that were boarded up. No light came from the inside, at least none that she could see.

She checked the paper again.

"They must not have taxes here." Was all she muttered. She shrugged off a feeling of fear that was slowly creeping up her spine, balled up the paper and held it tight in her fist and then picked up her briefcase from the sidewalk, brushing it free of dust with the knuckles of her clenched fist.

Without looking back she approached the rusted green front door and wrenched it open, a task not easily done, and walked inside the dark building.

* * *

Mickey ran to the abandoned mill and stopped dead in his tracks. On the path leading to the entrance way the dust was unsettled and footprints lead towards the opening.

"Aw no!" He slapped his forehead. "I'm too late."

"Indeed you are."

He spun around. "Jafar!"

"Hmm… yes…" The tall man smiled and slitted his eyes. "I'm afraid it is too late for you."

"SQWA! Too late for you!" Iago fluttered down from the sky to land Jafar's shoulder. "Hey! Hey, Jafar! This must be a new record, huh? Whats it been since she got here? Twelve hours?"

"Yes."

"And already gonna leave!" The parrot cackled. "Ain't these kinda things just great!"

"And the Angel Fish doesn't suspect a thing!" Ursula approached the crowd, followed by a pack of other villains. "This is just perfect!"

"She'll be gone before midnight." Maleficent smiled coolly."

"AND THEN ITS OFF WITH HER!" Bellowed the queen of hearts.

"I get the dog." Cruella added.

Mickey just shook his head. "Aw geez. Why you guys? This girl was going to really add some great things to our town."

"Like what? Rainbows and ponnies. No thanks mouse boy." Hades quipped.

Mickey sighed. "You are all just impossible, you know that."

Jafar opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a sound that made Mickey jump and made the others smile maliciously.

A sharp piercing scream.

"Gentleman and ladies," Jafar bowed low, "we have done it again."

* * *

Lillie walked down the hall ways, her steps unsure and slow. She strained her eyes to see through the dark. Everything was dead silent, but the pounding in her ears was loud. The building was empty, that was certain. The lights that hung above her head had been broken for a very long time, and the only light was through holes in the dusted windows. A thick layer of dust coated the floor and it swirled around her ankles as she walked. The hallway she had chosen had been directly to the right of the front door. Doors were on both sides going down. She had already tried at least ten of them, finding them all locked and empty. And when she did find a door that was open all that was inside was a room with only a chair and a giant hole in the floor. The entire painting scheme was beige and swamp green and made the darkness around her seem even darker.

Her heels echoed as they clicked their way along the cheap linoleum tiles.

She stopped where she was, finding it useless to continue down the seemingly endless hallway with not a soul in sight.

She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

Nothing.

Sighing, she placed her suitcase on the floor and pinched her teples. The realization of what had just taken pace hitting her like a sledgehammer. "Great. Just great. I should have known. Whats the first rule, Lillie? Really?" She rolled her eyes. "Never trust a pack of people with evil smiles." After a quick thought she added "or flaming hair."

She bent down to grab her briefcase, ready to exit the building, call a cab and find her real workplace when a noise entered her range of hearing. It was small, but noticeable. Like the squeak of old floorboards. A shiver ran up and down her spine.

"Hello?" Her voice was even but her hands began to sweat and shake. "Whose there."

Nothing.

Then…

_Squeak_

She held her breath. There was no denying it, she was not alone.

Lillie swallowed hard and then slowly turned around, her feet were like lead bricks but she forced them to tiptoe away.

But just as she took her first quiet steps something red and large lunged out of a nearby corner strait at her.

So she did the first thing that came over her mind…

Not to mention her body.

* * *

"Oh we are so good!" The villains outside were practically dancing for joy, their laughs emanating through the air.

"Aparently, our touch has yet to be lost." Grimhilde smiled a delicate smile.

"You said it!" Gaston flashed his own.

"We are jus' great!" Jaser said, shaking Horace's hand heartily.

They all turned when the front door of the building was opened.

"That must be Hook!" Madamme Mim piped up.

They all waited expectantly for Hook to come out, his fists raised in triumph at the juvenile scare attempt that no doubt worked on a simple human.

However, they all reeled back when they saw that same simple human pushing the door open with her back and holding it open like that. She placed harp lack briefcase on the ground, leaned more heavily against the door, and stared into the black abyss that was the inside of the building. The tapping of her foot was soon all that was heard. Every single person there had gone completely silent.

Hades was the first to gather his wits and speak. "What are ya doin'?" It came out a lot less threatening then he would have liked.

She jumped a little, finally noticing them. "Oh. Um… Well…"

They watched her stumble over her words and noticed a few things that had changed over her features the second she had been confronted by the god.

First, her cheecks had turned slightly pinker.

Then she had bit down on her lip.

Her eyes had flashed something that looked akin to anger, but they couldn't be sure.

And overall her face was at battle between fury and guilt.

"Well? Speak up girl!" Jafar demanded.

A bit more of the anger flashed through at that, and she opened her mouth. A sound must have caught her ears, they noticed, because she closed her mouth and whipped her head to face inside the building.

"Will you just pinch it!" Her voice, seething, carried to the rest of the people outside. "It'll never stop if you don't put some pressure on the thing!" She paused. "And stop acting like such a baby! God, I've seen three year olds that complained less than you."

Even Mickey Mouse had furrowed his brow at that.

But all questions were answered when Captain Hook stepped out of the shadown and into the light, his head tilted back and his long piano fingers pinching rather hard at his now bloody nose.

"OH MY GODS!" Hades cried, rushing up to him. "What in Hades happened to you!"

" chee punch'd 'ee. Id da 'ace!" The blood was dripping down his long chin and a few spots had gotten onto the white ruffles of his shirt. Something large was beginning to form on his forehead in a 90 degree angle shape that looked suspiciously like he had taken a breifcase to the head. But he didnt seem to notice that, only freaking out over his most likely broken nose.

"WHA- WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Jafar ran up, the eyes of his snake staff glowing.

"Whoa buddy. I can give you plenty of reasons why. But I'll narrow it down for you." She grunted as she picked up her case and allowed the door to slam closed as she moved away from it. She looked up at him, having to since the difference in height between them was so extreme. "Its called instinct. He jumped out at me. I reacted."

"You punched him!"

"'Oo punch'd ee!"

"Okay, I told you before I am really sorry!" She faced the pirate. "Also, you might want to get that checked out. I think its broken."

"I 'ow 'at!"

"Just saying... again... reeeeaaalllly sorry. But you deserved it. You've gotta admit that."

"'Aptain 'Ook neber abmits 'oo any'ting!"

"Sure thing Captain Ook."

"'Ats 'Aptain 'OOK!"

"Thats what I said!"

"Sorry to break up this fascinationg coversation, but can we please get back to the matter at hand." Jafar remarked bitterly. "Like the small fact that you punched him in the face."

"Again. I reacted. Now, I suggest you move so I can get to my _real_ work. Which I'm sure the mouse will show me too." She brushed past him, then stopped and tunred towards all of the people now staring at her. "Try to pull the friendly neighbor crap again, and I wont need any instinct to power my fist."

Then, with a quick turn of her heel, she was off towards Mickey.

They watched her leave, watched her walk up to the mouse and explain her situation. Of course, the mouse still looked too stunned to truly respond, but nodded and blinked.

Jafar stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "This means war…"

"Wud meens 'or?" Hook asked.

* * *

"Right in the face?"

"RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Mickey paced back and forth in front of his desk, Minnie standing close and looking worried. "And after that she just told me that he scared her and that she felt kind of bad. Then I got her a cab and told her to go home for the day, and that tomorrow I'd call her a car to take her to work. And that was it!"

Minnie seemed to think for a moment. Then her eyes widened. "So… right in the face?"

"Yeah!" Mickey paced faster. "She isnt making friends, I'll tell you that."

"Oh dear. Maybe we should just send her home."

Mickey stopped pacing, he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No… no we wont do that. I don't think she'd agree. She didn't seem too shakien up by all of this. Actually, she seemed really calm. I think she'll last a little longer. 'Course I'll giver her the option-"

"Of course!"

"But I doubt she'll take it."

Minnie sighed. "Maybe you were right. Maybe she does need to meet an undiscovered. If she keeps acting like this then all that girl will have is a whole lot of trouble."

"Minnie! That's a _great_ idea! Get her to meet a prince! They'll fall in love! And, of course, he'll protect her! And not only that, another defeat, another story and one less undiscovered!" His smiled widened and he kissed his wife's cheek with a loud smack. "I'll get right onto the files to search for a match! They have to meet without her thinking I set her up though, she didn't like that idea. And of course, they'll need to have a three day romance period, that always works! Maybe reservations at the club! A romantic carriage ride through the park! Villain free days for them to truly-"

"Mickey dear?" His wife hesitated. "Don't you think this is a tad bit fast?"

"No way! Don't worry Minnie! Just leave this to me and you'll see! Another story is just waiting to happen! And its got her name on the cover!"

* * *

**That's it for now! Again, sorry this took so long! Next update will be coming in about a week, so stay tuned!**


	12. The Land of Pink

**I hope that this is worth the wait! **

**Okay peeps, heres the deal! Today is this update and for all those wanting to know, tomorrow I will be updating my Looney Tunes story **_**Being Invisible**_**! YAY FOR UPDATES! So stay tuned for that. In other news, I need more advice for this story just because I want to make sure that everyone gets to see their favrite character, whether they be hero or villain. Nay, whether bey be beast or man as well! SO GIVE ME STUFF! **

**P.S. Reviews make me happy!**

**Now, onto review answers!**

**Elemental Queen****: **I'm so glad! Yeah, that was fun to write!

**Megan The Vampire Slayer****: **Good to know, thanks for the info! By the way, read the little blurb above this. Its totally for you!

**xxxxInu girlxx93839****: **BAM IN THE FACE! Wish we all got a chance to punch Captain Hook in the face… sigh, how I wish we all had that chance ;D LOL!

**Abbey333****: **Well then, that punch is officially dedicated to you, lover of all but Cap. J. Hook! I'm glad that I didn't punch your fave! However, and I'm sorry if this is one of them, I have plans for a Gaston punch coming up soon. IDK, whenever I watch the movie I always wish that Belle had at least slapped him for some of the comments. I know at the woman shouldn't be reading one I almost had a friend hold me back (lol!). So sorry Gasty! But your perfect face must be marred!

**AngelOfDarkness****: **

**Captain Hook: **Thank you me dear. It's made me feel much better knowing at least you care (glares at Lillie)

**Lillie: **WHAT! You scared _me_!

**Captain Hook: **WALK THE PLANK!

**Lillie: **You walk the ****ing plank, pirate boy!

**Captain Hook: **(Holds onto AngelofDarkness) _Help meeeee!_

**Drama sapphire****: **

**Lillie:** Yeah, you know I'd beat you in a match!

**Captain Ook:** I really hate you…

**Lillie: **What's that 'Ook? I cant hear you with that patch you've got on your nose!

**Captain Ook: **I'm going to make you pay.

**Lillie:**So what, is that thing like an eye patch for your nostrils?

**Captain Ook: …**

**Lillie: …**

**Captain Ook: …**

**Lillie: **PUNCH YOU IN DA FACE AND RUUUUUN! (PUNCH!)

**Captain Ook:** OOOOWWWWW!

**Whiteling****: **Don't forget, she's also from Texas… LOL! THEY ARE SOOOO IN FOR IT!

**amimeloser****: **It's alright! Laughter would have done your speech class some good! We all need it! Glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, his nose is just so prominent I couldn't help but stare at it one day and think _how on earth hasn't that thing broke by now?_ Now that problem is fixed!

**Daydreamer727****: **Yeah, I know! Its, like, one of the commandment istn it? Thou shall not lie. Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not mess with a New Yorker. Duh! Common knowledge people!

**DisneyPrincess:** Not wrong at all! In fact, I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm sure that he went home and cried about it too.

**Vulpine Snow****: **Not too many of those in Disney! And when the female is strong she usually waits for the prince to do the punching. Here it was just a flat out KAPOW!

**BUBBLYbuttons2me****: **thanks so much!

**Rainlily216****: **Yeah! Well, I think it was less toughness and more just reaction. I mean really, someone jumps at you, what do you do. You react. Some scream, some cry. She punches. (Hint: never ever _ever_ play the 'guess who' game with this chick!) And no! Looney Tunes has not been abandoned! I've been working on it very hard and, as I said, it will be up by tomorrow!

**Megan The Vampire Slayer****: **YAY! I BROUGHT HAPPINESS! So glad that I could make someone happy! And no problem! I love to respond! It make readers feel involved in the story!

**Okay people, next chapter! On we go!**

* * *

Mickey arrived outside of the office building ready to have his expectations met. He had wavered the small fact that she had punched a man in the face and decided it to be nothing more than new job jitters. After all, everyone had them. He remembered on Snow Whites first day she hit one wrong note when calling a bird. And Cinderella had accidentally worn her blue shoes instead of her brown. Sure, this girls jitters had been a bit on the extreme side, but he guessed that it was just how she adjusted. To each his own.

So that day, as he had promised, he had sent one of the cabs out to get her. The driver had thankfully been one of the Heroes, Maurice by name, and so there should have been no trouble.

What Mickey imagined was too see a new girl come in wearing nothing less than her Sunday best, humming joyfully as she skipped out of the car. She'd greet him and walk towards the building, sparkles trailing after her and small white Queen Anne's Lace growing wherever her small delicate feet touched. He adjusted his collar, hoping that he'd meet expectations as well. After all, who'd want to look messy for their first day introducing someone to their new job.

The car pulled up on time at exactly 9:00. It stopped slowly in front of the curb, screeching slightly. He could see Maurice's door open as he prepared to walk around the car and help the girl out. But she beat him too it. Her door swung open and Mickey watched her foot hit the pavement.

His expectations were immediately lowered. She had huge feet.

"Oh! Ma'am!" Maurice tried to maneuver around the door. "Please, let me help you with that."

"No… I'm fine. And for god's… urgh… sake. It's Miss. MISS!" He could hear her struggling inside the car, but finally she stepped out.

His expectations lowered even further.

She had a briefcase, professional clothing and makeup and a bagel was clenched between her teeth.

"Ma'am… I mean Miss… I really could help you!"

"Mphphnlphmln!" She insisted through the bagel.

"Um… Miss Ayman?"

"Mphmhhfgph?"

"Yes, well. Um. Hi there. I'm here to give you the- the uh- the tour."

She finally got out of the car and in enough time to catch the bagel from falling. She wiped away a blob of cream cheese from her lip with her thumb. "Yea. Tour. Lead the way." She turned back to look at Maurice. "Thanks so much for the ride!"

"No problem. I found your discussions of vampires and werewolves most intriguing."

"I hope you at least learned something from it." She smirked, taking one last bite of her bagel and licking off her fingers.

"Sparkling vampires are, what was it you said? Oh yes, are to be watched out for because of their weak personalities and prominent stupidity that is the trash of the teenage world."

"And what else?"

"That being shirtless of screen for more than half of a movie is obnoxious."

"Good! Glad I influenced you. Now." She hoisted up her bag and adjusted it to a comfier position. "To the tour, correct?"

"Yes… what was that about-"

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Just wanted to make sure that the plague hadn't made its way over here." She looked around her, satisfied. "You might have put me in a town filled with insane neighbors, but at least they aren't infected by the stuff from my world."

"Ah… okay then… well." He cleared his throat and walked down the path, trying not to let his expectations of her lower any further.

At that second he heard something behind him. The sound of a shoe toe catching a break in the sidewalk. He heard her jolt as she tripped and a thunk as her suitcase dropped to the ground.

"Aw shit!"

His expectations plummeted.

* * *

"Let me just tell you some things about the workplace." They had begun to walk through a few hallways with no doors on the sides, just a few bulletin boards with month old messages tacked to them. The walls were a fluorescent pink with border wallpaper that had small flowers on it. As she looked at it she couldn't help but compare it to her sisters room back at home. That is, her sisters room when she had been seven and obsessed with anything girly, floral and pink.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay dokey! So first things first, what will you be doing? Well, it's very simple. We said that you had a position studying the government here. So we're going to place you in the newspaper section of the place."

Her head shot up. "What will my job be there?"

"Oh, not much. We're assigning you the lead position, just so you can study the patterns and research done by everyone here."

"And writing? Will I be doing writing?" That was all she needed to know. If she could sneak in an article here and there maybe she wouldn't go totally insane.

"Naw, you wont have to. 'Sides, you're going to be helping out in other ways!"

"Such as…"

"Oh, yunno. If they need you to help to organize the newspaper layout or other things. But no need to worry, we have a whole team here of really great people!"

"I wasn't worried." She muttered under her breath as they reached a flight of brick stairs at the end of the hall. "I was hopeful."

Mickey began the climb and she followed. As they went up the daddy of all stairs Mickey told her all about the newspaper they had. "It's pretty old." He began, ignoring all of her huffing as they went up the endless stairwell. "All we do here is talk about everything that goes on here, and you can imagine that what does go on here is quite different then what you're used to. A lot of captures and a lot of battles. Good versus evil and all that jazz. We're very proud of our little newspaper that we made up. It's also one of the only jobs that accepts villains types. You can imagine, dealing with you, urm, _past experiences_ how difficult it is to deal with them. But we try our best here to keep the office happy and running every day!"

"That… ugh… fabulous. Seriously, do you even know… what an el- elevator is? This thing could… could give Mt. Everest a run for it… its money…"

"Oh you'll get used to these stairs real soon. Our employees can run up these things!"

"Great… cant wait…"

"And neither can we! Oh look! Here we are!"

They had reached the top of her stairs. To the right of them was just a pink wall. To the left was a grey metal door with a small window on the left side over the handle. Mickey grabbed hold of the knob and pulled open the door, holding it open for her to walk inside.

When she did walk inside and take a look around she almost dropped her suitcase in shock. She caught herself early, but her eyebrows stayed high up on her brow, a skeptical look adjourning her features. "What the…"

It was as if she had entered the Land of Pink.

The room, like the hallway, was bright pink. The walls, the desks, the tables the chairs the ceiling the fluffy carpet beneath her feet. It was all an obnoxious brights and blinding pink.

There was so much pink that she missed the fact that it was filled with people. For a moment it seemed like all of them were girls, but when she did look more closely she realized that some of them were just really feminine looking men. All the women were wearing what could only be seen as gowns. Bright colored skirts swished around and shirts and tops closed in waists that were so skinny she could put her hand around them and most likely touch her fingers. Not only that, but the features of the faces were flawless. Not a hair out of place, not one smudge of lipstick (whish she guessed was just natural lip coloring) and sparkling eyes with no bags or crows eyes. They all looked to be in their teens but, she thought with envy, even she hadn't looked_ that_ good when she had been their age.

The men wore coordinated colors to the women. And just like the women their hair was absolutely perfect. Most of them, for some strange reason, wore leggings under tunics. One man went half shirtless all except for a vest, something that confused her for years to come, and some were dressed in outfits that were so tight that they were all that made her certain she was looking at a guy.

One of the girls, a younger one wearing a red and yellow dress with hair just slightly darker then her own tied up with a bow, skipped past, her feet silently gliding over the floor. "Why, hello there Mickey!" She said in a voice that made Lillie want to cringe and grind her teeth.

"Hey there Snow! I hope your having a scrumdidlyumptios day!"

"Oh I am!" She replied with a wrinkleless smile. As she walked away she left a thick cloud of perfume behind her that smelled strongly of wild flowers, apples and deer.

Lillie wrinkled her nose.

As Mickey led her through the room she noticed that the woman that had just passed her wasn't the only one that smelled disgustingly sweet. The entire room was filled with what could only be described as a sugary thick fog. The heavy scent of flowers and sugar and ooey gooeyness was making her dizzy and she twice almost caught onto the corner of a desk to steady herself.

The girls offered their hellos in high pitched voices. Some sang it and some just smiled like they were in a dream but everyone was far too nice to actually be normal. She watched in pure envy as a few walked effortlessly in high heels, never missing a beat in their step.

"Are they always like this?" She asked as they passed a girl with blonde hair wearing blue who waved to Lillie and told her to believe in her dreams. She ducked in surprise as a bluebird flitted past her face. It tried to land on her shoulder but she thwacked it away with a quick backhanded slap.

"All the time! Innit it great!" He said, ignoring the angry bird that stored away past him to sit on what appeared to be a pink wreath above one of the few office doors.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…"

"Unfortunately there were no open offices available in the heroes section, so I had to put you into the villains one. I hope that you don't-"

"I DON'T MIND!" He stopped and looked around at her, surprised at her quick answer. She cleared her throat and smiled, trying again. "I don't mind at all." Inside her head she did a little dance, glad to be rid of all the pink.

"Good. Right this way."

She followed him through the maze of desks and out through another hallway in the back of the room. The change of atmosphere was immediate. The new hallway was a dark grey color with nothing on the walls. The thick smell of lovey doveyness faded fast and was replaced with something similar to burning embers. It wasn't as strong, so she didn't have to shy away from it. But something about it was unnerving. She swallowed hard.

They walked for only about a minute more, Mickey blabbering away about something, when they reached the end of the hallway and her new office section.

It was dim. There were lights but a few flickered or had just burned out, making the grey color on the walls look even darker. There was no one singing or gliding around, just either sitting at desks and working painfully slow, or standing and talking quietly in corners to one another, looking more like they were planning an attack and not partaking in office gossip. Unless, of course, that _was _office gossip here.

There were about the same amount of desks in the room and a few offices here and there. But most of the desks had been placed in the center room. There were no pictures on the walls or desks. No decorations. Just some black office chairs with wheels, dark desks and computers whose light was, as it seemed, the main source of light besides the dim light bulbs from above.

It looked like an everyday office if it had been processed through an old horror movie. A cooler in the back was filled with black sludge that moved and groaned and slid around against the glass. A few stains were on the floor that looked a little too close to blood for her own comfort. And she swore that she saw something with a bazillion hairy legs scuttle under the desk farthest to her left.

"Hello everyone!" Mickey's forced happiness all to clear. They all turned and immediately smiled in a creepy way.

"Well! Look who came back!" The man with the flaming hair clapped long and slow, standing taller to address the two people in the archway. "I must congratulate you. I didn't think you'd even show your face after that little incident."

"Well, I'm a big girl." She quipped back. "Never been one to answer under bullies in the playground."

His smile faltered for a moment and she swore that she heard a grown deep within his throat, but before she could confirm it he had resumed smiling in his creepy way.

"Why Hades, has our diamond in the rough returned." The anorexic tall man joined him in the center. "How quaint of her to try again."

"She is rather stubborn, isn't she?" The rat that she had met on her first day played with the stalks on his half moon glasses, smiling at her through pointed teeth.

"Yes, and we really did want to get to know her better." A woman with tentacles slithered across the floor. "After what she did to our poor Captain."

"Whad aboud me- oh." The Captain stood from his desk, a white strip over his nose. His eyes narrowed when he saw her. "Whads she doin here." He said in a nasally voice.

Mickey took a deep breath. "I think you all had better not talk that way to her."

That was when the laughter began. It was long and cruel and Lillie felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

When it finally did die down a woman in a long red dress and fur coat advanced toward them. "And why in the world shouldn't we, daaahhhling?"

"Hah! Yea! Why shouldn't we!" The parrot on the tall dark mans shoulder repeated, flashing them all a menacing grin through bared teeth (teeth?).

"Yea!" A muscular and rather attractive man said, sauntering forward and swinging his arms that ripped as the muscles in them moved. "No one gives insults like Gaston!" Then he flashed a smile towards her. "And no one gives out _telephone numbers_ like Gaston!"

"Please Mickey, if you expect us to play nice with the Princess here then you better give us a hell of a reason!" The man they called Hades sniggered.

"Fine then! I will! It's because," Mickey started, gaining some courage and standing as tall as his height would allow. "_she_ is your new boss."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Terrible? You decide! Next chapter, Lillie adjusts to the **_**horrors**_** of justice life and Mickey holds interviews to find her perfect match!**

**LIFE IN DISNEY IS SOMETIMES NOT SUCH A DREAM COME TRUE!**

**STAY TUNED!**

**P.S. Right now I'm locked in a dungeon without any sustenance. Reviews are my food. Would you be so cruel as to let me starve? FEED ME REVIEWERS! FEED MEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. The Unknown Princes of Disney

**WARNING: This chapter contains a _lot_ of back and forth stuff. So pay attention to lines, people!**

* * *

**Hey there everyone. Yes, I'm back! After a long time of patent waiting I am back. But I promise that it was worth it. During this time I looked over all of the submissions that I received. And all I gotta say about that is HOLY SMOKES! I didn't actually expect the amount I did get, so thanks so much for all of the input. I've gotta say, I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Some of the Princes created were just… wow. No words can describe how perfectly Disney they were. So annoying, so sing-songy, so…. Disney! And then I got some that just blew my friggen mind. Let me tell you, you people should all work for Disney.**

**This is where it got sad for me too. I spent so much time laughing and enjoying the submissions that when it came down to choosing just ten, and not only that but also the **_**top three**_**… it was very VERY **_**VERY **_**difficult. All of them were amazing and, I'm sure you've heard this cliché line before, you are all winners. If you did win, here are some cookies. If you didn't, here are some cookies and a promise of future OC contests that you can try for again. **

**I figure that you don't want to read any more of my babbling, so I'll just go ahead and announce the winners of the OC contest. **

**First, here are all ten people whose characters made it in.**

**1) Lord Johnathan Von Chuffingtom **submitted by** Phantom of the Common Room **

**2) Sir Anthony (No Last Name) **submitted by** Raha **

**3) Reginald Killington **submitted by** your name here **

**4) Prince Reginald Fitzgerald the Fourth **submitted by** Rainlily216 **

**5) Percival van Siegfried **submitted by** Knight of Renaissance Light**

**6) Prince Calvin **submitted by** ShearViscosity**

**7) Prince Alexander of the Lilies **submitted by** sssweetie **

**8) Theophrastus Bombastus **submitted by** mysteryreviewer **

**9) Marcus of Perfectia **submitted by** princess of the negaverse **

**10) Rodney of Happy Hills **submitted by** pres1111**

**Announcer: WOW! YAY! 10, count 'em 10 princes, all ready to go. Now here's the big moment. The top three. **

**Drum roll please!**

**In THIRD PLACE **

**[Drum roll sound effect!]**

**Sir Anthony (No Last Name)!**

**Please, wont Raha come up here and say a few words! Wow! How must it feel to be a part of the annoying section of Disney? **

**In SECOND PLACE**

**Percival van Siegfried!**

**Please come up and accept this generous award! (Announcer holds up an Internet cookie). Now, how do **_**you**_** feel about coming in second with one of the strangest princes of all time. And where was your inspiration to have a Prince with multiple personalities in which one of them is a crotchety old man? **

_**AND NOW! IN FIRST PLACE! THE ONE WHO WILL BE FEATURED THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRETY OF THE STORY AS THE MOST ANNOYING MAN TO EVER GRACE THIS DEAR PLANET… THE ONE AND ONLY… **_

**PRINCE CALVIN!**

**Please come up here and accept your gold pleated flying nyan cat! (Audience applauds). Now, I think we all want to know how you created such an amazing and entertaining Prince! And how you not only made him freakishly annoying, but kinda creepy too. Please tell us! **

**(More applause!) **

**Well that is it for the oc contest. I am so happy with the results! REALLY! It was so much fun to read and extremely hard to decide on. **

**Okay, now onto comment answers (I did get more comments on other chappies) and then onto the actual chapter!**

**MysteryGirl**: I think that this was you (it said MG!). I'm gonna go ahead and review ALL your reviews here, since there weren't that many over this span of time. Really do appreciate the reviews though! I love a good review! It just adds some good times to my day! Anyway, yeah, Mickey will see the good in anyone, wont he? I've been watching House of Mouse forever and that's a key thing that I noticed. Weird, right? Cuz, yunno, villains aren't called villains for being nice all the time. Naïve? In my opinion, Pinocchio was a moron! LOL, I'm a critic though. I just remember thinking that, even at that age, I would never have gone with some guy who had the _Foul_ literally in his name. Regarding falling for a guy. Yeah, it helps when the guy understands. That is a very big thing about relationships. Yes, I actually do plan on her going around all the worlds. Definitely in this story. However if I do a sequel then it will be a huge part of that! So no worries! Thanks for all your reviews and please please review with any more ideas you have!

**Silver**: Yes, Melody will be in this sequel. I have to _kind of_ agree with you on that. Yes, she isn't annoying, per say. Was she the brightest bulb in the box? Well…No… But don't get upset! I actually plan on using this in the story and I think you'll like how it turns out! I am going to show her good side, no worries. And yes, she is the only princess without a guy. And they made this whole "guy situation" soooo perfect. I've never been one for Disney sequels. But I liked this one for ONE scene. And that was the scene with Melody and the boy. The romance was absolutely PERFECT! Being twelve she hardly knows what romance is. But whatever it is, she _likes _it. Perfect and simple with nothing more added. LOVED IT! Thanks so much for your review! And if you want to see any other people who aren't in here then please don't hesitate to review and speak up. Chances are, a lot of people from sequels will be forgotten by moi. But, again, I didn't really pay much attention to sequels. I kinda treated them like broken glass and tiptoed around them. So if you see anyone from a sequel PLEASE tell me! I'd love to include them! THANK YOU!

**Anon**: LOL, it had to be done! Yeah, I didn't watch it either. Interestingly enough though, did you know that in Disney's defense, they really had nothing to do with all these new horrible movies and shows? IT"S TRUE! There are so many sections of Disney. The one that we all know and love does the movies. The _true_ Disney movies. The Disney sequels aren't even handled by the main Disney. Nope nope nope! Disney Channels, a whole other portion of this enterprise, has to get permission from Disney first! And then there's the Disney channel, again just another portion. So whether its Victorious or Vampires, they can both lay in the sun and burn! DISNEY LIVES ON AND MAKES US PROUD! LOL! Thanks for your review. And yes, your request of a beverage in Gaston's face is being pended and accepted. In due time your dreams will come true.

**Okay, now its time for the chapter!**

* * *

"WHAT!" Lillie ducked as a blue flame rushed across the room. "WHAT'DYA MEAN SHE'S OUR BOSS!"

"Just that." Mickey dusted soot off his head. "She's going to be the boss here for a while. Boss and a casual observer."

"Dat liddle annoyance?" Captain Hook said through the nose strip.

The tall man that Lillie had only glanced at during their first confrontation stalked up to her, an angry glower on his face. "''Oo do you think ya are, anyway?" He had a harsh cockney accent that took her off guard for a moment. "Struttin' in 'ere all 'igh an' mighty and decidin' ta be the boss?"

"Whoa there, buddy!" Lillie raised her hands in surrender. "I'm in the same ball field as you right now." Turning to Mickey she put her hands on her pips. "Can I speak with you outside? _Alone_?"

"Why sure! That'd be swell! Be right back everyone." Mickey sauntered towards one of the empty offices, ushering her in and closing the door, then the blinds after words.

Once she was sure that the room was soundproof and had placed her briefcase on the floor, she went in for the kill. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Um? Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. What. The. _Hell_? Being the boss to the Satan's little helpers wasn't exactly in my description."

"Okay, first of all, they are not Satan's little helpers." Mickey tried to explain, but Lillie would have none of it.

"One of them shoots fire from his head. I think that qualifies him as being a helper."

"Actually," Mickey cleared his throat, "if you want to talk in Greek Myth terms, that guy is Satan."

Lillie closed her eyes and counted to ten.

* * *

"Our boss!" Iago squawked at the top of his lungs, his feathers ruffling. "That short little nobody in the skirt! Look at me! LOOK AT ME! I'm so upset about this, I'm actually _molting_."

"Calm yourself, Iago." His tall master commanded. Iago shut his beak quickly, but continued to glower. "I think that we can all come to a unanimous agreement about this situation."

"Yeah." Hades said from his spot of the room. "It sucks."

"Poorly put, but nonetheless correct." Jafar turned toward Captain Hook, a small smile on his face. "I'm sure that your opinion is one of the boldest, is it not."

"You're statement is correct." He pinched his nose with his good hand and winced.

"How did she even reach you, anyway." Ursula smirked. "Have you seen the poor doll. She barely reaches your midsection."

Hades cackled. "Yeah, she's a short little thing, ain't she. How did she manage to pop you one right in the shnozz?"

"I dold you. I don'd know! 'Ee jus' wen'd and hid me! And don'd 'oo dare say I wad bead ub by a girl, becaud she dook me dodally by surprise."

"Fine fine, whatever." Hades waved a hand dismissively. "But seriously, she's the shortest thing we've got in Disney right now. Well, excluding a few animals and henchmen, you know. But besides that, it should come to an advantage, shouldn't it."

"It could." Clayton mused, stepping forward. "Of course, we could just look over at our dear captain to see the results of any surprise attacks."

"So then why not make it an just an attack." Rourke argued. He'd been silent for most of the time, trying a few of his army devices to hear through the door with little success, finally giving up and guessing it was soundproofed with magic. "Take away the element of surprise."

"Ain't that an old proverb or something?" Hades scratched his head. "Know you're opponent?"

"No, I believe it's know thy enemy." The tall vizier corrected him. "And though the idea has merit I don't see how it could possibly work. Mickey has her on guard and is probably telling her all about us as we speak. She wont come an arms length near us."

"No, make that a mile."

"Fine. She wont come within a mile of us. So getting to know her wont be the easiest of things to do."

A muffled shout from inside the room reminded them of the closeness of her presence and they lowered their voices.

"Do you really think that now's the time to be discussing this anyway, Jaffy? Why not figure out how to destroy the enemy when the enemy's, yunno, right next door."

"A fine suggestion. All right everyone, back to your desks. We'll introduce ourselves and find out more about out little vixen."

"Oh Jafar," Maleficent rolled her eyes delicately as all the other women stifled groans. "We just _love _it when you talk bad."

Jafar only glared.

* * *

"So let me get this strait." Lillie had finished about four breathing exercises in order to bring down her blood pressure and make the ringing in her ears go away. "You just came in and decided that I was going to be the boss. On the spot. _To piss people off_?"

"We call it make people mad here, Miss Ayman. And no, it wasn't to make them mad. I just assumed that with some authority you'd be a little safer!"

"Safer? How is giving me control making me safer?"

he thought for a moment then shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well it's a different time now, so take it back."

He shook his head at her demand. "Oh, Miss Ayman, you simply don't understand."

"Please tell me what I don't understand, Mr. Mouse. I'm very curious. Is it that I don't understand how to keep myself safe? Or is it that I don't understand where the hell you got that idea from? I'll give you a hint. It ain't the first one."

"No. You don't understand that here in Disney, we don't lie. Going back know and taking back what I said would be lying."

"_Then say it was a mistake!_"

"But that would be lying too! Jee wiz, have you even seen Pinocchio?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY SAFTEY?"

Mickey cowered for a moment, and then stood up strait. "Miss Ayman, I can assure you that I have everything under control to make sure that your safety is a number on priority."

"What? Are you getting me fire insurance? Because if that guy's temper is as bad as it was then I might actually need it."

"No. Not fire insurance. I'm conducting interviews."

Lillie stopped and squinted at him. "…Interviews?" Her eyes narrowed even further. "With whom, exactly."

"Don't worry about it." Mickey walked to the door. "I'm going to leave you to get acquainted with your new staff-"

"If they don't kill me, you mean."

He ignored her. "-and while you're doing that, I'll be conducting the interviews."

"Wait a minute, I think that we should discuss-"

"Goodbye Miss Ayman!" He shut the door and scurried out, but not before turing and giving the villains, now all sitting and working at their desks, a pleading look. "Go easy on her, okay?"

They only gave him innocent _who me? _looks.

He took it as a yes and ran out just as Lillie rushed out of the room, briefcase in hand. "Get back here, what interviews are you-" She halted when she noticed that the mouse had left her under many steely stares. She chuckled nervously. "Um… hi?"

* * *

"Mickey, dear, are you sure that this is necessary? I mean, we _talked_ about this!"

Minnie and Mickey stood in the office of the main building of Disney, whispering so the people outside the door couldn't hear them.

"I know, I know. But really, what choice do we have?"

Minnie placed her hands on her hips and gave him a harsh stare. "Mickey Mouse, you know very well that we have plenty of choices. You just want to see another person get a happily ever after."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I want that too. But really, whats so wrong about that?"

"We had agreed," Minnie continued, "that this wouldn't be pressured upon her!"

"It wont be pressured. I promise. Besides, it's killing two birds with one stone! She gets protection and a happily ever after. I mean, don't you think that's important."

After a few moments Minnie sighed. "I suppose." She offered him a small smile and then leaned in, pecking him on the cheek. "Everyone deserves a happily ever after, don't they."

He smiled widely at her. "They sure do! And we're gonna make it happen!" He grabbed the clipboard off his desk and scanned it. "Okay Minnie, call in the first person."

She nodded. Going to the door, she opened it and peeked her head through. "Marcus, darling? You're up first!"

There was the sound of a chair releasing it's weight and footsteps heading towards the door. Then the door itself swung open and Mickey was faced with a very tall, very handsome young man.

In short, the typical Disney hero.

Mickey looked him up and down. He was young, just turning twenty three (an age far too old to be single in Disney) with tan skin and dazzling green eyes, framed by a halo of thick black hair that just brushed his shoulders. "You must be-"

"_I _am Marcus of Perfectia! The most perfect man alive! Women love me! Men hate me! Look at my glowing teeth! Check out my bulging biceps! And to answer your question, yes I was born this way!" He smiled in a charming way. "Now where is the fair maiden you wish me to release my powers of love on! I'll cast a spell on her that will make Aphrodite herself want to hide!"

Mickey smiled. "Well, first I was just going to ask you a few questions." He scanned the list. "But it looks like you answered them all. Okay, you're good to go. Here's her address and phone number. Knock yourself out!"

Marcus of Perfectia cocked his head. "Why would I do that? I cant meet her if I'm in a self induced coma."

"You know what, never mind. Just go. And be charming!"

"When am I not! Farewell mouse!" Marcus flashed yet another charming smile and leapt out of the room.

"Well… that was fast. Minnie can you call in Reginald next."

"Can do sweetie!" She skipped out of the room and then popped her head back in. "There are two Reginald's. Which one?"

* * *

"So…" Lillie scanned the room, her voice cold. "I don't believe that we've been-"

The tall Arabian man stood from his desk. "Properly introduced?"

"Yeah," she stared him down, "yeah, that's it."

He smiled. "Well then, that is a bit of a disadvantage. Especially seeing as our first meeting wasn't, how should I put it, ideal?"

"No, I'd say that you were entirely correct in saying that." She took a few steps towards him and scanned the room. "This may be a shot in the dark, and I'm sure that it isn't, but I'm going to go ahead and guess that the little stunt yesterday was all of yours doing. Would that be correct."

He smiled. "It could be."

"Hmm." She flipped her bangs out of her face. "I thought so."

"Not that we meant any real harm, _Princess_." His voice was a filled with a kind of gleeful venom and the word Princess contained a great amount of it, almost as an insult that only he could understand. "You see, we're just not very good at the whole _neighbor_ thing."

"Ah, yes, I can tell." She clicked her briefcase open and rummaged inside it, finally pulling out a sheet of paper that all the villains instantly recognized as their "Welcome to the Neighborhood" note. "Usually neighbors don't go around giving direction with the intention of driving someone away." Her voice dropped a few more degrees. "Do they?" She scanned the letter. "Alright, so lets see. The first signiture on here is Hades." She smiled coldly at the flaming hair back who offered her a twin smile in return. "And we've already been introduced."

"With a great start, wouldn't you agree?"

She glared at him, then dropped her eyes down to the note again. "The next one is…. Queen Grimhilde."

"Don't bother addressing me. I only speak to the fairest of mortals and you are, in the upmost respect, far below my standard."

Lillie ignored the woman. "Ursula?"

"Hey there, Anglefish." Lillie looked up and tried to not look surprised when she was staring at a large woman with tentacles instead of feet. But her face must have givin something away because Ursula raised her eyebrow and said, "see something you like?"

Lillie choked. "No. Just curious." She looked down quickly. "Jasper Badun."

"Right 'ere."

As she looked up her eyes slit. It was the same man who had confronted her in the beginning. "Looks like we got off on the wrong foot too, huh."

"Poppet, you have _no_ idea."

"Oh trust me, I do."

While she read off the list-

_Ratigan_

_Madame Madussa_

_Bill The Lizard?_

-all she could do was think-

_Clayton_

_Gaston_

_Rourke_

-bout how much her new job was going to suck-

_Captain 'Ook, I mean Hook_

_Anastasia Tremaine_

_Drusilla Tremaine_

-because after only five ten minutes in the office-

_Queen of Hearts_

_Maleficent_

_Gov. Radcliffe_

_Cruella_

-she already hated every single person she worked with.

And from the looks of it, they weren't all that fond of her either.

* * *

"… and then my father told them all jokes that simply ticked their rib cages. I tell you good sir, it was a party for all too behold as nothing short of glory."

Mickey yawned and nodded. Reginald Killington had looked like a great prince on his application. But god all mighty was he boring.

He was a prince, though. And a good one, nonetheless, so Mickey did give him the thumbs up and a check.

* * *

"So, babe. We've told you our names. Why not do the same for us."

Lillie had already tucked the infamous letter back into her case, her blood boiling. "First off, you didn't tell me your names. I read them out loud and you shot insults at me-"

"Tomato tomato-"

"And second of all, I don't think so. "Why don't you just call me Miss Ayman and not even bother with first names."

* * *

"So, Prince Alexander. What are you looking for in a woman?"

"Oh, that's simple." The prince offered Mickey a tentative smile. "Someone sweet and innocent and perfect. Light on their feet and a good dancer. We'd need to be able to skip together. Skipping's always good."

As Mickey put a check next to his name he prayed to every God there was that Lillie knew how to dance. And skip.

* * *

"No, I don't think that will suffice." Jafar confronted her. "You have our first names."

"For some of you I only have one name." She scanned the room. "Like Clayton over there. Is that a first name or a last one? Guess I'll never know. But it's the same thing. Cant you just call me Ayman and get over it?"

* * *

"So, Reginald." Mickey sat in his office with the second Reginald of the day. "Let me see if I got this right." Mickey checked his notes again. "You want a woman who appreciates… shoes?"

"Yes. Look, I have battled many a dragon and I've won many a battle. But I am never without good footwear. It seems like this is very underappreciated in the Damsal business. It's all fun and games until a shoe gets scuffed. And do they ever once cry over that? No!"

"Ah… So… shoes?"

"Of course. If a woman cant see the value of a man who can come out of a trolls lair while keeping his shoes squeaky clean then she doesn't deserve any of this-" He popped one bicep. "-or this." He flexed the other one.

"Okaaaay…. And do you think that she'd be interested in more then just… shoes?"

"Of course!" He stood, his blue cape billowing dramatically behind him. "What woman can resist me, after all?

Mickey put a check.

* * *

"And I'm telling you NO!"

"And we're telling you YES!"

Lillie huffed, slamming her briefcase down on her new desk. "I think that letting you know too much about myself will just cause too many problems. So if you'll just let this go-"

"Not until we get a NAME!"

* * *

"Theophrastus' the name, woman are my game. Well, that and the discoveries of the universe."

"Oh. Well, that's exiting. So, you're smart."

Theophrastus beamed. "I should think so. One doesn't explore science with a blank mind, after all."

"Hmm…" Lillie had seemed smart, Mickey mused to himself as he placed a check next to the strange name. "Would you want a smart woman."

Theophrastus frowned at that one. "Well, not _too _smart. After all, a woman does have her place in the world. But yes, I think that a curious mind would make for a good pair to my amazing intellect."

_Well_, Mickey thought as he dismissed him for the next Prince, _this ones worth a shot, at least._ He hoped she wouldn't take the last comment _too _seriously, after all, that was the mind set of most Princes.

* * *

Iago was getting more and more flustered. The girl was more stubborn then he was on a bad day, which was more often then the good ones. "WILL YA JUST TELL US?"

"Oh. My. God." Lillie turned on the vizier. "Will you shut your pet up and let me get to work?" She had only begun to set up her desk, not even able to take out her laptop yet.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' PET, TOOTS!"

Lillie rubbed her temples and wished that someone would just shoot the bird already.

* * *

"So, Johnathan, what exactly do you-"

"_I've been dreaming of a Princess fair!"_ The young man interrupted Mickey, leaping onto the desk. "_With bright blue eyes and long thick hair!"_

"Johnathan, can you get off of the desk, it's kind of an antique, and I just needed to ask you-"

"_I've been searching for a beauty fine who I can claim all as mine!"_

"Okay, well, while we're at this whole singing thing I might as well ask you questions. You answered the 'what are you looking for question. So… what's your blood type?"

"_By my pure blood you can clearly see, that I am no less than blood type B!_" The prince serenaded.

"B… okay! Perfect! Next question!"

* * *

"SHE CALLED ME A PET! A PET! I AIN'T NO PET!"

"Then if you're not a pet," Lillie seethed through clenched teeth, "shut up and fly away."

* * *

"Anthony, I heard that you're searching for a happily ever after."

The sweet-faced man smiled a genuine smile and crossed one delicate leg over the other. "You'd be correct. Nothing less then that would be terrible. I only wish to discover the love of my life and have her feel the same towards me! That and… get away from my evil mother."

"Is she a step mother?" Mickey asked him eagerly.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, that's alright. We cant all be blessed with one of those, can we?" Mickey said sadly.

The prince sighed. "Alas, we cannot. I only wish that more people had the opportunity of obtaining their very own evil step mother. There would be more happy ending that way, wouldn't there?"

"Of course." Mickey nodded, agreeing. He put a check.

* * *

Lillie slammed the door to her office, ignoring the protests from outside, and continued to take pictures out of her bag and place them on her desk. She had never been one for the who sentimental picture thing. Who would she have to frame anyway. So instead she had just put one picture out of her dog devouring a pair of pink lacey underwear she'd left in the clothing basket.

Wow she was pathetic.

There was a banging on her door followed by a British voice shouting, "TELL US YOUR NAME!"

She groaned and began fishing for her computer mouse.

* * *

"Rodney, you said that you'd describe yourself as the 'black sheep'. Why?"

"Well, my family out casted me for being… different. I cant imagine why though."

"Uh huh…" Mickey tried to keep a strait face, but almost gaped at the man in front of him wearing nothing but black leather. "I cant imagine why either… are you sure you're a hero?"

"Of course I am!" The man smiled. "What gave you any other idea."

"Oh nothing nothing. Just… wondering." Mickey laughed lightly to ease the tension and Rodney seemed to take that as a sign to laugh with him to do the same.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"

Mickey had a hard time putting that check down for that one, but his credentials were good, so it pushed him over.

* * *

The banging at the door had distracted her from being able to finish setting up anything. So finally, with intentions of murdering someone or something, she wrenched the office door open and faced all the people in front of her, arms crossed. "Well, you certainly know how to get a girls attention."

* * *

"Hello there Percival! How are you today?"

"Well, I'm doing just fine!" The handsome man sat in the chair across from Mickey.

Mickey smiled. Percival seemed like a good egg. And one of the more normal Princes of the day. "That's great. Now to start off-"

"EH?" Mickey jumped at the loud sound. "WHAT'S THAT SONNY? I CANT HEAR YA' SPEAK UP!"

"Percival?"

"PERCIVAL? THIS IS GREGORY!"

"Uumm… are you oka-"

"What'za matter with you, mouse? You too cool for me? Is that it."

Mickey was staring at the prince wide eyed. "Is this Gregory? Of Percival."

"Naw, cool cat, naw. This' Jet. Who are…" Percival froze up and then slumped down. "Whoooo dude…" He said, taking on a tired look. "My life, like, sucks. I think I'm going to go write about road kill."

"Kay, who's this, this time?"

"This time? It's just me, Enigma. Enigma _all the time_."

"Should I call you a doctor or something? Because you're starting to-"

Percival froze up again and then stuck out his front teeth. "Hey there! I'm Stine Murkel!" he glanced around, fascinated. "is this the office for Harvard? Did I get in?"

"Ummmm…."

Percival froze up again, shook his head and then smiled at Mickey. "Sorry about that. Personality disorder. No biggie. Now, where were we?"

Mickey swallowed hard and hesitantly added a check. Never judge a book by it's cover, right?

* * *

"A name is not something that should be hard to give out!" Governor Radcliffe debated. "Just say it!"

"I honestly don't think that I should tell any of you my name."

"Why not! You haven even made a valid point." Ratigan argued.

"Because, I know that this whole thing…" she motioned with her arms, "that we've got going on here is just going to get a whole lot worse if you know more about me. I am not just about to take that chance."

* * *

Prince Calvin was one Prince that Mickey already knew. So when the look alike to Snow Whites Prince walked in, Mickey both wanted to sigh and moan. He didn't know what was better. To be relieved or frustrated.

Prince Calvin was a funny one. Was he handsome. Of course. Shockingly so.

Was he crazy…. Yes… shockingly so.

Both things worked against each other in situations like this. But Mickey knew that the Prince was not one to be turned down. After what had happened the _first time_ with his small defeat. The man was filled with jealousy for his sibling. And so was after exactly what he had.

At the same time, this was perfect for Mickey, who needed a prince dedicated to achieving happily ever after.

"So. Calvin. Do you want to be the one to get the girl."

Calvin sat and nodded. "I think we both know the answer to that question Mickey." He took off his plumed hat. "I do not wish to fail again. This girl _shall _be mine."

"Yes, I know."

"And many other times have been unsuccessful." The prince frowned. "Is this to be unsuccessful as well?"

This time Mickey frowned. "You know, I have no idea. This one is going to be a tough one. For all the Princes. You included, Calvin."

"What is she like?"

"Stubborn, headstrong, smart."

"Is she…" Calvin glanced around and then leaned in closer, dropping his voice. "The _I_ word?"

"I'm afraid so. This one is… Independent."

Calvin shuddered. "I was afraid of that. So I take it that a man is not something she puts heavily in her future."

"I don't think so, no."

Calvin sighed. "I see. Well, this one I shall not let go. Not this time. Tell me, what is this girls name?"

* * *

"Why is this so hard?" Hades bellowed. "Just say you're name and get it over with."

"Ugh, FINE!"

The room actually went silent for a moment.

"Well?" Hades asked after a few seconds had gone by.

Lillie sighed, seeing that she had no way out of the stupid situation.

* * *

"Her name is Lillie." Mickey explained.

"Lillie." Calvin sighed, tasting the word. "What a beautiful name."

* * *

"My name is Lillie." Lillie growled.

"Lillie." All the villains murmured, smiling devilishly to one another as they tasted the name.

There was another silence, then-

"Lillie," concluded the bird, "is a boring name."

Lillie ground her teeth together.

* * *

**Whew! This was a long one! So that's it for this chapter! I hope that everyone liked it and I hope that I portrayed the Prince's correctly!**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank every person who took time to put in a Prince. All of them were amazing and I had such a great time reading them.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters coming to you soon. No worries, they will come faster. This one just took longer because of the contest. Plus I got sick. Then I got surgery. But hey, whatevs, right!**

**Read and review as always peeps!**


	14. Questions and Answers and Plans

Gaston: Hey there, Galimatias. Had a nice break?

Galimatias: What break? I was just lazy.

Gaston: (fiddling with gun) Yeah… I know.

Galimatias: Oh… OH! Hahahahahha! Gaston! Buddy! H-how you doin'?

Gaston: You haven't updated in a looooong time, Gal. Your fans are displeased.

Galimatias: Wow! Gasty! Displeased! That- that is a big word! You must be getting smarter and… and did you change your hair? You just look so- so sexy! Yeah! Sexy! And-

Gaston: (Turns to villagers) Everyone got their pichforks?

Angry Mob: YEEEEAAAAA!

Galimatias: HEEEELP MEEEEEEE! THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE ME IS TO REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! AAAAAAAH!

* * *

**Ok ok, I've been gone a while! I know! I feel bad! The good news is, I plan on updating again really soon! Okay, so this chapter is just a kind of review and scan of what's going to happen next. Lillie at work. Villains deciding what to do. And I **_**finally**_** get some more villain dialogue in there. Including guys I haven't really gotten to in a while; Kaa, Facilier, Maleficent, etc. This chapter… I liked it. But I have a feeling I'm going to like the next one better, as will you. Why? Next chapter is nothing but Lillie getting her ass kicked by the Disney world. I mean, really people. We all want to go to Disney. But, realistically, if we did it **_**maaaay**_** be too much for the average human to handle. Love sick princes, evil villains, stunts that would kill you. The list goes on and on.**

**Anyway, before I review comments I want to know what you guys want to see in the next chapter. Any thing you can think of. The reason being, I have the next chapter half written and if anyone wants to throw in some prank the villains play on her (paint out of windows, the classic pie in face…) and I might put it in. Next chapters going to be a long one!**

**Okay, review and then onto story!**

**Sssweetie**: So glad! I hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!

**BUBBLYbuttons2me**: Aww! Thanks!

**animeloser101**: THANK YOU! I loved that prince, and he was fun to write! Thanks for your reviews!

**Elemental Queen**: Thanks so much! I look forward to writing them!

**Rainlily216**: YAAAAAAY! Glad I could help! I hope you have the same reaction now! No prob! I want her to either steal his shoe and throw it at him or totally just throw them into a lake. Why? Because she can!

**AngelofDarkness1959**: And lets not forget princESSES! How's she gonna deal with them? Thanks for the review!

**Drama sapphire**: lol love your OC! If you want him to make an appearance (kind of like an extra in a movie) just tell me! I'll let him have a few lines!

**Whiteling**: Yeah, there's gonna be more pounding coming your way! No! Mr. Right is sometimes someone you just don't expect! And beside, some of them are just too… stereotypical! LOL, Lillie is in no way a boring name.

**DisneyPrincess**: Yeah… lots of fun! LOL, I'm fine though. Nothing major at all. I was worried that all the switching around wouldn't work, but I'm glad it did! Thanks!

**Phantom of the Common Room**: I'm so glad that you liked that! Johnathan was soooo much fun to write! Thanks for the OC and for your review!

**Daydreamer747**: Yeah. She's screwed. No doubt. Villains… they're going to beat her into a messy pulp. *sigh * and so young too… LOL, thanks!

**pres1111**:No prob! I loved the OC and he was so much fun to write! Yeah, black leather is awesome. I love it. And that just adds to his flip flop personality! Thanks so much!

**Knight of Renaissance Light**: Thanks so much! Glad you liked your character, and I'll work on developing him more later. There wasn't much time for any of the OC's in that chapter. They'll get their own appearances though with more time to see what they're really like.

**ShearViscosity**: Aaaaw! So glad that you're happy! You don't understand. When I saw the OC all I could think was… brilliant… holy mother of all things holy, brilliant. It was awesome! I loved the fact that the Prince (who happens to have no name!) has a brother even more nameless then he is… and all because of a little cold! It's just so perfect because it's just so true! I love how driven he is because of how bent for "revenge" he is. And the revenge isn't because of magic or anything. It's just bad luck! LOVE LOVE LOVE! Cannot wait to have Lillie hate him! Lillie, like most of us, likes her boundaries. And when a man with HEAOD (happily ever after obsession disorder) comes in with NO BOUNDARIES… well… bad things happen.

Unquestionably Unhinged: AAAAAW! THANKS! Glad that you like it!

**MysteryGirl**: Well, before sequels come in I'ma finish this one. However, this one she's going to be doing a lot of "world-hopping". I love the idea of her going everywhere in the Disney world. Though she wont be going as deep into it as she would in a sequel, she'll be going pretty darn deep. So no worries! Yes, I do agree completely. Lillie needs a guy that will let her be herself. That is, if she even wants a guy. Maybe she's just the type who wants to do her work, no distractions. And these guys are gonna be a distraction.

**Sliver**: I know! But he's mostly nameless. LOL, poor guy. And yeah, Mel just isn't my favorite because of how she acts. She starts off as such a rebel and an adventurer and in the end acts more like a shy little princess. And HoND2… I shudder. LOL, like I said, I don't watch sequels. It's against my religion XD But I could do a Mozenrath. You just keep ideas coming. However, I don't know if I will be showing Lilo and Stitch in here as a major movie. I don't know… maybe because there was no real bad guy in that movie. Anyway, thanks so much and like I said, keep the ideas coming. I don't know nothing about the sequels, but you seem to know your stuff!

**PirateWizardThief**: First of all… your name rocks. Now, for the review response. Thanks so much! Yeah, the villains may not like to work with others, but hey, in the real world you just gotta do stuff to get by! I'm so glad that you liked it!

**TheVengefulMermaid**: Aw! Thanks! Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing major. But all the painkillers left me unable to make a chapter. So… yeah. I feel sorry for Lillie too! I freaking love Jafar. And that is the best cat name ever. Phases… love those!

**anon**: yes, well, when there are little fish there must be big fish! And your Gaston moment will come… it will come… (smiles evil smile) it will appear soon…. Heeeee heee heee

**cherry**-888: You just read my mind. I actually plan on having her go down to a shooting range sometime soon. You know, to vent anger! Thanks for your review!

**I'mNotAPrincess**: You're not a princess? Respect! Aaaaaaw! I'm so glad that you think so! I actially do like the princesses, some more than others. And yes, some are too girly. But I've always loved the villains just a bit more. I'll put Esmeralda in here! Thanks for your review!

**Strawbaby Chick**: No! It isn't a boring name! Aw! Thanks!

**FancyToad**: Yes! So glad you like it! I like to show the extremes of two sides! So glad you see that all! That way she _is_ the voice of reason. I want to make them all evolve though. Thanks for your review!

**MysteryGirl7Freak**: I like your OC! But I unfortunately cannot use him as a _main_ character. However, I can use him as a side character. Kind of like an extra in a movie. Just review back to me!

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Lillie rubbed her sore temples and wished on whatever stupid stars there were that she could leave. Or get some Advil. Unfortunately there was no way she could leave because that stupid happy mouse had deemed her to be the boss. There was no Advil because she didn't know where any of the pharmacies were yet. No one had even thought to show her around. Though it was obvious none of her new coworkers had done so, she would have at least expected the mouse to do _something_.

And the other downside was it was still early in the day. So wishing on stars was a fruitless labor.

"HEY GIRLIE!" Lillie cringed. That stupid parrot had taken a liking to annoying her ever since she walked through the door. And he still refused to call her by her name. Not that she minded that, but being called _girlie_, or the more popular one, _princess_, had it's downsides as well. Like the fact that it really pissed her off.

She slammed down the top of her lap top and stomped to the door of her office which she had been keeping closed constantly. There was no way it was going to be opened after she saw Hades do his flame thing.

"What?" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Oooh! Tou-chy!" The parrot squawked from Jafar's shoulder.

She sighed. "You called?"

"Yes, we did call." Jafar stood, leering at her. "We just needed to find out a few… key… things about you, princess."

She sighed again, and resisted the urge to do a face palm. For the last three days they had fallen into a strange routine. She would come to work, on time, and watch the rest of the people flow in late either on purpose or accidentally. And then they would question her nonstop about the worst things, drawing her away from all of her work, whatever the hell it was she was doing, and then they'd mock her endlessly.

She gritted her teeth. After three days it still made her want to shoot someone.

"What." She seethed.

Jafar's eyebrow quirked, but he made no other comment on her mood. "We wanted to find out where your homeland is. What kingdom."

"My kingdom?"

"Yes."

Now it was her time to pop up an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I don't get it." They'd asked these kind of questions before.

"Look, we just need to know where your from. Whose your father."

"Um… Alan Ayman."

"And what was your mothers name?"

"Was?" She looked at him incredulously. "Don't you mean _is_?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Hook laughed from his desk. "All people that the mouse hires are usually from royalty. And all people from royalty lose their mother. It's Disney logic."

"Oh, I wasn't aware." She cleared her throat. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but my mother is alive and well… unfortunately."

"Oh… well…" All the people in the room looked confused and slightly lost for a moment. "Evil step mother? Sisters?"

"Biological sister, biological mother. Mother isn't _evil_ per say, sister is… kind of dumb. But not evil." She paused. "I'm sorry, what is the point of this?"

"We're just trying to figure out how to fit you in."

"Into what?"

"The universe!" Jafar said, opening his long arms wide, as if this totally made his point.

She stared at him again. "Oh… right… universe. Well, that's all very interesting and everything. But I actually do have work. So… bye."

This same sort of questioning had been going on now for the past three days. She had avoided it as best she could, but it was getting to be mind numbingly repetitive. Occasionally thought she had taken a little more time to think about the questions she had been asked. And they had been strange ones. Things like, "have you ever lost your shoe?" or "do your mice make your clothing?" or "do you randomly pass out when you eat fruit?" Her favorite one so far had been from the large Rat, who had asked her, peering over half moon spectacles, "do you like riding carpets in the sky?"

Her response had been simply, "no, I've never taken drugs." If that was even what the question was asking.

Today had been the hardest, and by that observation the next day was bound to be even harder. That was all she could think to herself has she trudged the grueling half a mile home. Not too far a walk. But when she was weighed down by a box filled with papers that she had to look over from Mickey, all of them about the government of Disney along with a few strangely (or rather, strategically) placed pictures of royal men, then that half a mile turned into a marathon.

She barely nodded to Edgar, who didn't even bother getting up to help her, and she stumbled up the stairs. There was never a need to check her mailbox. Who would send her things anyway? For the most part her location was a secret. The only thing that people knew was that she was away on work. No questions asked. And who here would even bother looking up her name?

As she rounded the third flight of stairs she began to hate the place more and more for its broken elevator and people who hated her.

_God damn it!_ Her mind filled with curse after curse. _God damn it, mother fu-_

It almost seemed, to anyone who may have been watching, that steam followed her, flowing out of her ears, until she had gone into her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"We need information!" Hades told the group, now all in the local bar room sitting around a card free poker table. "That's what we need."

"Well of course." Ratigan sipped delicately at his wine, dabbing off his mouth with a silk handkerchief. "That is what any villain requires."

"Yeah, we know that," Hades looked around the table, "the question is how are we going to get it?"

The table fell silent again.

They had been sitting their for the majority of the evening, having left much after their new boss had and hadn't even stopped off at their apartments. Hades had been the one to organize the group, towing them towards the shady bar just three blocks south. They went their seldom, and usually only met in the smoke filled room for matters of business, as the house of mouse- their regular 'hot spot'- was too risky to be talking about such things.

The so called "business" that was being discussed was in fact one very short woman that had arrived a mere five days prior.

"Well, we first need a reason for the information to be taken." Jafar shifted in his chair. "After all, her responses to the last questions have been, how shall I put it, inadequate."

Hades chuckled and Jafar glared at him. "I don't see anything funny about the situation."

"Sorry Jaffy. It's just… I know her answers have been _bad_, but the only time they were really bad was when she talked to you!" He laughed again. "You had asked her-"

"-I had simply asked her if she had any thoughts of being a seductress." Jafar glared daggers at the fiery god. "The last _princess_ I dealt with had a habit of doing so."

"Yeah, right. And how did she respond to that, babe?" Hades' smile widened. "Oh yeah, I remember. Something along the lines of go to hell you perv."

Jafar sulked. "It was an honest question."

"Sure. Sure. Now, back to business. Obviously, our questions from before have done us no good. Jaffy being one of the main witnesses to that. So, we need a new tactic."

Maleficent spun one long finger around the edge of her glass. "We need someone from the inside."

"Like a spy?" Anastasia piped up.

Maleficent smiled. "In a way. You see, every person has a weakness. Different ones, of course. But one of the very similar weaknesses, often times shared by princesses, is loneliness. We need to take advantage of that."

"You mean, befriend her?" Kaa, from where he hung on one of the ceiling beams, made a face. "Becaussssssse that jusssssssst isssssssn't what we do!"

Maleficent shook her head. "Not necessarily. We can simply talk to her. Coax answers out of her with an idea of security."

"She doesn't seem very open to anything to me." Hook leaned back. "In fact, she seems rather hostile when it comes down to it."

"Exactly. So lets try our best to not be that way. As they say, treat others the way you want them to think you are… until you swoop down for the kill."

The others chuckled.

"There's just one issue," Hades leaned forward, "what are we getting out of her?"

Maleficent mimicked him, leaning forward. "Placement, Hades, placement. We need where she's from, economic situation, family stature, talents, hobbies, weaknesses, strengths, magical affinities, magical connections and so on. And once we gain all of that we can place her in the correct spot."

Hades nodded slowly. "That way we can find her a correct advisary."

"Exactly. Either one person alone, who fits this girl much like the previous princess assignment, or we simply use her weaknesses. Work together as one." She shook her head again. "This girl… we just can't sit around and allow someone into our environment. Thiers too much we could lose."

Facilier, from his spot, nodded. He tipped up his hat. "Secrets, weaknesses…. Plans." He shook his head, fiddling with his cane. "If she found out any of our plans… she's got direct connections to the mouse. It wouldn't end well for any of y'all."

"YEA!" Iago squawked from Jafars shoulders. "We need to find out hers before she finds out ours! Then we'll all end up in bad shape!"

"He's right!" Ursula chorused. "Jail isn't something to be afraid of but in the end… some of us can't do anything for a while. What was it the mouse said to you, Jasper?"

Everyone turned to look at the tall thief, silent until then. He cleared his throat. "'E said tha' one more time in the slamma' and we'd 'ave to pay up the fine…" he hesitated for a moment before adding, "…an' he knows that we ain't got the money for it."

Cruella nodded. "It's true. And with the mouse it isn't the same as just avoiding regular jail. He'll find you. He always does."

"Kinda comes with the whole ruler thing, babe." Hades interjected. "Here's what I suggest. I think we need a way to hit her from two directions. And we need to hit her hard when we do." He held up his hand, ticking off fingers. "One, we need an informant. Two we need person to catalogue it all, find out where we stand and where she belongs and three," the third finger went up, "we need a way to find out the little details, the stuff she wont tell us, _without_ asking her anything."

"Really!" Hook spurted. "And how is that going to be accomplished, may I ask?"

Hades smiled a shark tooth smile. "Hey, Facilier? Those cards of yours still working."

With a devilish grin the voodoo man flipped out a deck from seemingly nowhere. "As good as a well oiled machine, _mon ami_." The cards flicked back to where they had come. "I'll get it all for you. Past. Present. And future." Facilier flipped through his cards. "She's going to be scamperin' out'a here so fast!"

Hades held up a glass, "To the future." He smiled. "Let this be our battle. And let us finally _win_."

They all drank to that.

* * *

Lillie shuffled through more of her papers, bored just by the sight of them. She wasn't here to find out things about government. She was there to study villains. To find out about their past and present and future. So far, though, their current relationship, if she could even call it that, was strained. And slightly murderous.

Bartleby, from his spot on the carpet, whined. "Hey there, Bart." She leaned down to ruffle his mass of hair. "What do you think I should do?"

Bartleby drooled on the small carpet and then licked something green off the wood floor.

Lillie continued talking to him. "I need a way to get information. Some way that I don't have to talk to them, at least not yet. But some way I can at least start on this stupid project." She looked down at her dog. "Where would you go to get information?"

Bartleby got up and walked in a circle. Then he licked a book in a pile by her bag.

A light went off above Lillie's head. "Bartleby! You stupid excuse for a dog! You may just have done the smartest thing ever! Look at you, being useful!" She ran to the phone, but not before presenting her genius dog with a healthy size piece of ham from her fridge.

"Mickey?" Bartleby looked up at his master talking on the phone. "Yeah, it's me. No… no they weren't much trouble today. Just… a lot of questions. No. Don't worry about it. Just… yes. Yes. Okay. Yes. Listen, all I want to know is if you guys have a library." There was a long pause. "You do!" Bartleby watched his masters eyes light up. "Great! Yes! Perfect!" She grabbed a notebook and a pen from near the door on the floor. "Where is it?" She scribbled something down. "Yes. Perfect. Great. Okay, yeah I will call you. Thank you, Mr. Mouse, thank y-" she furrowed her brow. "NO! No I do not need an _escort_! Good bye!" She clicked off the phone. "_Escort my ass_." Bartleby heard her mutter.

She sighed. "Okay, Bart. Tomorrow is library day. Morning to afternoon. Are you okay being alone?" He drooled again, trying to beg for more ham. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lillie smiled, affectionately patting her dog on the head and then stretching, deciding that maybe a hot shower would do the trick. She threw down the notebook and headed for the shower.

**WOOOF!**

Lillie paused.

Bartleby had barked.

It may have seen like nothing to anyone else, but Bartleby was a dog of very few words. He always had been. He only barked when he knew something was wrong, like the time when she had just moved to New York and someone had attempted a break in, or the time one of her office buddies had tried to steal her tasty cakes.

Very slowly, Lillie began to inch towards the room again. Her dog was facing the window in the living room, his mouth quivering in what looked to be another bark he was considering. She shuffled to the window, putting both hands on the bottom.

With electric speed she slipped the window open and peeked out, ready to face an attacker. She was met with a plastic bag that had caught itself on the gutter on the wall to the left. Lillie sighed. She grabbed the bag, closing the window and heading to the kitchen to throw it out. "Stupid dog." She went to take her shower. "Getting me all worked up."

Bartleby, though, didn't move. He just stared at the window. Even when the shower water had begun to run he still refused to move. He didn't sit or lie down or do anything. He just stared.

His ears perked up when the sound of fluttering came from outside. A brightly colored parrot entered into his field of vision in the window, fluttering in place and smiling deviously at the dog. The dog barked again.

"SHUT UP, DOG!" Lillie shouted from the shower.

The bird smiled even wider, looking down once more at the address on the pad, remembering that their target would be at the library tomorrow. Iago stuck out his tongue at Bartleby, flapping harder and heading for his own window and back to Jafar to tell him, and the rest of the villains, the news.

* * *

**Okay! That's it! End of chapter! Tomorrow I'm going to write more of the next chapter and even try to get a chapter in for my Never Land story (god, I am going to the hell I don't believe in for that (lol, atheist)) and hopefully updates will go smoothly again! Yay!**

**Okay, read and review PLEASE! My readers are all that keep me going! **


	15. Bribes, Blackmail and Birds

**I'm baaaaAAAAaaack! Tada! This chapter took so long. But that is also because of its length matched with my writers block and ultra lazy behavior! So anyway, first I need to do a few shout outs.**

**1: Rainlily216! YOUR PRINCE MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARANCE! I really do hope that I wrote him well! I made sure to include his shoes! No worries!**

**2: I got a TON of help getting rid of my block and writing this chapter from PirateWizardThief. So thanks soooo freaking much! **

**3: FanFiction! OMG! The amount of changes that have been made are incredible. What I love most of all is when you submit a review and fanfiction says** "The author would like to thank you for your continued support" it just makes me feel so appreciated! FANFICTION HAS GAINED MANNERS!

**Anyway, I'm going to quickly do some review responses and then ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Oh, and real quick. I deleted the contest chapter. SO I reallly hope that you can review! You know how it sometimes doesnt let you review a chapter twice (even if it's different). So, we'll see!**

* * *

**TCFactory**: Thanks so much for the compliments. I love doing it all on my own, but sometimes its so much fun to accept other peoples ideas. That way its like every person can have a part in the story that they read. I know I've read many a story where I would have loved to have added something in. I swear though that a lot of it is mine! Thanks again and keep reading!

**HannajimaShields**: AAAAAAAW! Thanks so much! Yeah, that is something that I noticed during a Disney-thon me and my friends were having. Everyone was like "where would we be" and I was like, "No where! We'd all be in the middle." Disney focuses on extremes so kids can understand. But extremes hardly ever exist! And I'm glad that you liked the lines. Yeah, whenever you say some Disney situations out loud it sounds like something out of a drug induced dream. Or at least I think so (I've never taken drugs!). Happy reading!

**MysteryGirl7Freak**: Angry mobs should exist! It would be soooo much to handle. I honestly don't think I'd do well with talking tigers and snakes and mice. That's just me though. And yes, she will be going to the club very very soon! I think that she might be acquaintances with Mulan, Lilo will be in it, but not as a friend, and Mushu and her… I haven't figured that one out yet! Keep reading! I'll try to include your character soon!

**Silver**: Yeah, I've seen them all. _Shiver shiver shiver_. But I don't remember any of them. _Yaaay!_ You are very lucky to have never seen HoND2. VERY LUCKY. The funny thing about that movie is that there are only, like, seven people in Paris, where as in the first there was actually a population. Because, you know, its France! Mozenrath? I don't know who that is! LOL. And while not all princesses are motherless they all lack the support of one or more parents. Keep reviewing! And please explain Mozenrath! IDK who it is!

**Whispurrs**: Yeah, same. Oh, and Frollo will be in this soon. And yea, he'll be a total perve. I'm thinking of making her wear something… tight… lololol! Keep reading and thanks for the support!

**TheVengefulMermaid**: YAAAAY MORE UPDATES! Ok, seriously. Say some Disney stuff out loud. I dare you. "Lets ride carpets in the sky. The talking mice told me to do it. The evil sea witch will turn me into a pruny sort of thing if I don't get a prince to kiss me after the sun sets three times." It all sounds like things out of a drug-induced fantasy. I SWEAR I DON'T DO DRUGS! But… really! It does!

**Disneymouse**: Thanks! Yeah, it is! Yeah, well the bar will be playing a big part soon. Don't you worry! Well, the contest is over, though I do like the idea. But if you have any story ideas I'll look at those and consider putting them into the story. Also, check out my other story "being invisible". I accept a lot of OC's for that one! Thanks for the reviews!

**Strawbaby** Chick: Aww! Thanks! Now you have to wait no longer! Keep reading and thanks so much for your reviews!

**Whiteling**: I'm just letting the anger build (insert evil chuckle here). Oh heeeeeell naw! LOL, Jafar, Frollo, Hades, each of them has a little pervert. Well, Frollo is all pervert. But that's beside the point! Thanks for the reviews! Au revoir!

**PirateWizardTheif**: Aw thanks! Yeah, the name is so awesome. And do not fret! Genie AND carpet will both be in this story! I love them both. I also have something planned for three wishes in this! YAY!

**AngelOfDarkness1959**:

_Jafar__: I don't like this person._

_Lillie__: O shut up, Jafar. You deserve it. (Under breath) Perve_

_Jafar__: WHAT!_

_Lillie__: Nothing!_

Thanks so much! SO glad that you liked the chapter! Aww! You have a dog like Bartleby! Keep reading and reviewing! And thanks again for your support

**ultima-owner**: Oh hell yeah they are. Lol. Thanks for your support!

**reitzel-chan**: Wait no longer! Here it is! Thanks for the reviews and happy reading!

**Miss Magenta Lestrange**: hello Phantom! Or is that even your name… ANYWHO! Thanks so much! I had so much fun writing that chapter. And I hope that you like this chapter!

**Rainlily216**: ! Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like this story! Yeah, I'm just waiting for Hades to jump out and blast me. Oh and no problem! I love responding to reviews! It makes people happy! Happy reading!

**animeloser101**: I hope this helps! Updates are awesome! Keep reading!

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Look, it isn't all that hard to understand!"

Lillie stood in front of Mickey's desk the next morning. She had woken up at four just to get there and be sitting on the steps stubbornly as he arrived. Seeing as she was the only one there, he had no choice but to invite her into his office and listen to her pleas.

"All I want is a pass to the library. That's it!" Lillie had been infuriated when, upon looking through brochures her boss had given her, the only library that resided in Disney was not open to the public. The fact that it was the only library mixed with the fact that it was a _library_ astounded her. Shouldn't they have had at least one public center for books. But, as Mickey explained, it was a _Royal_ library, and therefore was reserved for people who had earned such a title.

"I'm sorry Miss Ayman, but that is a very big favor. I can't simply give away passes to the royal library."

"Really?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You cant give away passes to a _library_ but you can freely give away the highest positions of jobs with a simple flick of your magnificent wrist? That's confusing."

She swore she saw Mickey blush at that. "I can't do it, Miss Ayman. There are rules."

"Aren't you the one that makes the rules?"

He paused and then shook his head. "It's not as simple as that." He began to organize and reorganize pens that lay on his desk; a nervous habit, she concluded. "There are others who wont be as welcoming to the idea as I am-"

"-this is welcoming?"

He ignored her. "-and others who would strongly disagree to the notion of allowing one so… new… into that facility. Especially since your _**ahem**_ title is, well, nonexistent."

"So… what your ultimately saying is that since I don't have a fancy title I cant take out a _library book_?"

"That's the jist of it."

Lillie maid a noise that was both offended and amazed and then took a deep breath. "Mr. Mouse," her voice was calm but rang with something sinister, "do you recall why I'm really here?"

He nodded. "To study our villains, as well as our hero's, to talk about society in the real world, and what not."

"Yeah, that's about right. And you do know that it's an article that I'm writing? Right?"

"Yes… I know…"

"And you also know," she placed both palms on his desk, leaning forward, "that in an article I can include anything about Disney, be it good or bad, and it would be read by all of the United States. Right?"

Mickey blanched. "Miss Ayman," his voice shook, "I do not respond to threats."

She smiled and leaned closer. "Good. Because that wasn't a threat." Her smile widened even further as she rested her palms on his desk. "It was a promise."

About thirty seconds later Lillie left the building with a pass in her hand, a smile on her face and a skip in her step, all the while the main mouse sat frozen at his desk.

Mickey could only sit in his chair and stare at the door. Well, this was turning out to be a great day. And as he looked as his clock he saw that it was only 6:45. Yup, the day was starting out great. He rubbed his forehead. _Now what_, was all he could think.

Then he had an idea.

It wasn't the kind of idea that was formed by meticulous planning, either. It was the kind of plan one makes when one looks at a word and says, "hey! I got a great idea!" He had simply looked at his desk and had seen a snowglobe given to him on his last birthday. Inside of it was the castle that was the trademark of all Disney things and around it was every princess Disney had.

He reached for the phone in seconds and had dialed even faster. There were only three rings when a very proper voice had answered.

"Yes?"

"Reginald?" Mickey grabbed his clipboard, finding the name. "Prince Reginald Fitzgerald the Fourth?"

"This is he? And this is Mickey, I presume." No one else had his voice.

"Yes. It's me. I have your first assignment."

* * *

"She's going to the library today." Facilier leaned idly on his cane. "We know that much. So all we've gotta do is find out what she's doin' there."

"And that's what Iago is going to be doing." Jafar turned to the bird on his shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah. This'll be a piece of cake! Don't worry about anything! I'm already there, ready as ever. 'Fact, I was born ready!"

"Silence, Iago." Jafar snapped at him, turning to Hades. "And then what?"

"We get Faci over there to do his shtick."

"They're cards." Facilier intoned dryly.

"Whatever. Anyway, you'll do your stuff. What we have to do is really get into her head. Really search around and find out what we're up against. That's easy enough."

"Says you." Captain Hook leaned forward. "She's a tough one."

Hades actually snorted. "Yeah. I can name about ten people off the top of my head right now who were 'tough ones' and at some point or another they crumbled. They _all _crumble. It's a princess thing."

"Really." Hook challenged.

"Cinderella," Hades began ticking off fingers, "Snow White, Belle-"

"Oh, that proves absolutely nothi-"

"Sleeping Beauty," Hades continued, "Jasmine, Ariel, I'm sorry, do you even want me to go on?"

Hook, who had been rubbing his temples, just shook his head. "No. You've made your point, thank you very much."

"Good. So, Facilier. Ready to make her crack like an egg?"

Facilier flicked his wrist, grasping at a card that popped out of thin air. He checked it and smiled. "Well, it says here that's a yes. So I guess she's in for a little surprise."

* * *

Lillie had found the library easily enough. It was the only one in the entire Disney Universe. Not to mention it was huge, it's large mass settled comfortably in between a coffee shop and an old antique store, both bowing down to its magnificent size. As she approached the front doors after climbing up the thirty-third step (she had counted) she read the small sign located next to the door.

**PRIVATE**

Lillie snorted, rolling her eyes. She was beginning to feel out of her league in this town. It seemed like she was one of the very few in a crowd of hundreds who didn't have a title. She was surrounded by royalty, gods, and the occasional captain or general, all of whom got special privileges. She was just _Miss Ayman_. The only special privilege she got was a small workroom surrounded by people who stared at her like they were planning her death. Whoopee.

As soon as she opened the door the cool library air mixed with the smell of books and coffee made her sigh, and all previous tension ebbed away. She breathed in deeply. She _loved_ that smell.

The inside of the library wasn't too shabby either. Actually it was rather regal. Large pillars graced the marble floors. The walls were lined with gold that shone in the light of the fake candles. The ceiling itself was artwork, something off of the sixteenth chapel, with angels and clouds and blue sky's. She was so busy looking up that she failed to hear the woman at the front desk the first time. But after the woman had cleared her throat a few times Lillie's head snapped back to earth.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you need any help." The woman was beautiful. Milk chocolate hair, creamy skin, long eyelashes surrounding calm brown eyes and a delicate figure. She smiled her perfect smile at Lillie and adjusted her white blouse, which was layered with some sort of blue apron, dress, thing.

"Um… yes. Actually."

"Are you a princess?"

Lillie laughed, snorting, and startling the woman. "Oh _God_ no! No, no, I'm just here for work."

"Ah. Well you do know that this library is reserved for princesses."

"Yeah! I mean, yes." Lillie walked quickly forward, grabbing the paper from her pocket. "Here. This is from Mickey. He gave me permission."

The woman accepted the paper, looking it over for a little longer than necessary. "Yes. So it does." She handed it back. "I'm Belle, by the way. And you are new here. Correct?"

"Mmhmm. Just got in about four days ago."

"Right, and no prince yet?"

Lillie cocked her head, completely confused. "Pardon?"

Belle looked ready to respond but a woman hurried up to the desk, interrupting whatever she was about to say. "Miss Belle! I cant find where this goes! I read the side label just like you said and- oh! Whose that?"

Like Belle the woman was delicate and beautiful. Soft blond waves framed her face and showed off her shockingly blue eyes. She wore a simple light blue dress that almost reached her ankles and swished happily around her.

Lillie, though, could care less about the woman's looks and scowled. "_That_? That can speak for itself, thanks."

The woman looked taken aback but Belle stepped in. "She's new, Cindy."

Cindy nodded. Turning to Lillie she smiled. "I'm Cinderella. And you are…" Lillie didn't miss the way she gave her the ol' up down, assessing everything from her paint stained jeans with a few stray holes around the ankles to her white v-neck and then back down to her converse. "…Lillie…"

Lillie smiled, staring daggers at the woman. "Yes."

Cinderella nodded. "Yes, well, if you need anything all you have to do is-"

"Actually, I do need something."

Cinderella didn't look too pleased at that, but the smile stayed firmly set. "Oh. Ok, what would that be?"

"I'm looking for a book about villains."

If someone could have turned sound off with a simple flip of a switch it would have been at that exact moment. The library had been filled with the gentle hushed murmurings a few seconds ago, but at the sound of the word _villains_ it all just stopped, and Lillie found herself the subject of many pairs of eyes.

"What? Did I say something?"

Cinderella hesitated. "We… we don't usually ask about them… in here. Or anywhere for that matter."

"Well I am." Lillie tried her best to ignore everyone looking at her, not even bothering to lower her voice. Let them look. There was nothing to see. "And you asked for my help and this is what I need. So are you going to show me or not." When Cinderella didn't answer Lillie began to walk past her. "Fine. I'll find it by myself then."

"Wait." Lillie paused, smiling secretly. One point for the title-less newbie, zero for the princess. "It's in the back sections. There's a few volumes on the top. Just keep walking back and when you've reached the carpet you'll know that you're there."

Lillie nodded once and then began to walk again, pausing only to glare at a few of the patrons. "The hell are you looking at?"

No one even bothered to look at her after that.

* * *

Iago soared past buildings, flapping his wings every so often to keep himself going, but otherwise allowing the wind to propel him forward. He kept his eye on the ground, looking for one specific building. It was big enough not to miss, and when he did see it from the clouds he swooped down and circled its exterior, looking for some sort of entrance. A window cracked open in the back seemed to be a good option.

He fluttered down and curled his talons around the stoop. This was easy enough. All he had to do was watch and wait. Iago leaned forward, waiting to attack.

* * *

The smell of old paper and fraying bindings was slowly sending her into a calmer state. She sighed happily as she walked through the isles of tight shelves, running her fingers lazily across the spines of great authors. A thin line formed where she had wiped away the dust, collected after years of sitting in reserve. She brushed her fingers off onto her already paint stained pants, not caring of a little dust was added.

It was strange that all these books had been stored so far back. Just Like Cinderella had said all she had to do was look out for a carpet. But it wasn't quite what she imagined. The library was huge and it was a five minute walk all the way to the back and when she did reach it it had startled her. The carpet was stained and the walls were chipping. The grand ceiling had stopped about three minutes ago, and now above her head was a regular ceiling with long fluorescent lights that flickered eerily.

As she had checked the titles she had found some of her favorites titles and authors. Charles Dickens, Pride and Prejudice, The Great Gatsby, To Kill a Mockingbird. All of them covered in dust and wearing away. She slid _Mockingbird _from it's place and flipped through the pages. They obviously hadn't been touched in years; the pages were yellow and crisp.

Thinking for another moment she stuffed the book under her arm. She'd take it with her and catch up on some reading until she could find a bookstore around.

She turned her eyes from the middle of the shelf to the top. Then she spotted it.

_Villains of Disney: The Complete Collection_

She smirked happily. That would be a start. At least with the book she could get some information without asking, saving her time and more importantly, her energy. She stood on her toes and reached up, then growled. _Damn my height_ was all that ran through her head. The shelf stood at about seven feet, leaving her two feet off, give or take an inch.

She stretched out her torso, squeezing her eyes shut and reaching until she felt like rubber, only to clear about two more inches. She sighed, wondering if there was a stool nearby or if she'd have to start climbing shelves.

A sound much like flapping wings interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, you look pretty weird standing like that."

Her arm retracted and she spun around. Her eyes were drawn in a second to the colorful parrot, now standing in the middle of the bookshelf behind her. She glared. "Well excuse my height deficiency," she spat, "but when books are up higher than you than usually reaching is necessary."

"Hey, no need to snap. Geez."

She snorted, then turned back to the problem at hand, reaching up once more to estimate how much she'd have to expand.

"You know, there are easier ways to do that."

She let out a heavy breath hearing his gravely voice again, but tried her best to ignore it.

"Oh sure, give the bird the cold shoulder, great idea. What comes next, hmm? Swat the bird across the room?"

"Not a bad idea…" she mused quietly, turning once again to face him. "So if I were you I'd bug off, Polly."

"Hey!" His wings expanded and he glided off the shelf, stopping to hover in front of her face. Her bangs quivered from the wind blown off his wings. "No one calls me Polly!"

"Well, you haven't given me anything else to call you." She remembered saying or hearing his name once or twice. But she'd never been great with names.

She turned away, trying to once again ignore him, and began considering climbing up the tall shelf to reach the top one. A weight on her shoulder appeared on her right shoulder and she paused, then winced as sharp claws dug through the fabric of her blouse. It didn't hurt much, but it was uncomfortable feeling the talons prick at her delicate skin. She almost shivered, suddenly understanding why the Arabian man's shoulder pads were essential.

She tried to keep her eyes ahead of her, tried not to notice the bird clinging onto her shoulder. But it became very hard when a wing popped up in front of her face. It took her a moment to register the gesture, but after she had she took the feathered appendage in her own non-feathered one and shook it in an awkward handshake.

"Names Iago," the bird fluttered off her shoulder, to her relief, and landed on one of the shelves facing her. "And you're Lillie."

"Yeah. We've already discussed that my names boring."

"Because it is."

_Deep breaths, Lillie, deep deeeep breaths_. "Yes. Well… nice seeing you again. Now scram."

The bird quirked an eyebrow, though how birds had eyebrows she'd never know, and continued to talk anyway. "So what are you doin' here anyway? You're not allowed in the library."

She held up the slip, now attempting to jump for the book.

"You got an official signature! Wow! You must be _really_ persuasive. What'd you do? Offer him cheese."

"No, I just… ugh… reasoned with… mph… him." She had to pause to jump.

"How!"

"None of your business. Is there a ladder around here?"

"No. So what are you doin' here?"

"Getting a book."

"Which one?"

She was about to hesitate, but as he watched it was as if a little warning light went off over her head and she stopped. "Just a book."

He leered at her. "Ok… well if you tell me I'll get it for you."

"Why do you even want to know so badly."

He shrugged his wings. "Oh, no real reason. Just information."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of information."

"Information information. That's what kind. Now, what book!"

Lillie sighed and finally pointed to the thick volume. Iago stared at it. It was his turn to look at her suspiciously. "What do you want that for, _Lillie_."

She stuck her nose in the air. "Information."

"What kind, _Princess_?"

"Information information. Now get the damn book," she glared at him, "_Polly_."

Two points for the title-less newbie, zero for Disney. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Iago looked ready to attach her, but instead flew up and pulled the book. "Here's your book." Next thing she knew she was sporting a very nice bump on her head and the bird was out the window, muttering to himself.

She rubbed her head and cursed her big mouth. Next time she was going to keep her trap shut.

Disney now had one point.

* * *

Belle had been surprised to see Lillie back to the front desk so fast, and even more surprised at her damaged state.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Her lovely eyes didn't stray from the large bump, now turning a plum purple shade.

"Oh totally," Lillie growled under her breath. "By the way, you should start to close your windows."

"Why?"

"Birds."

Belle didn't question any further, taking the books from Lillie and putting book cards in. "These are due in two weeks. Just come right in and ignore the sign." Belle sighed. "I honestly don't know why this is a private library anyway. It's the only one Disney has. Books should be for everyone, don't you agree?"

Lillie smiled. Ok, so maybe everyone here wasn't so bad. "Yeah. I do. You should bring that up with Mickey. I'm sure that he'd listen."

Belle shook her head. "No, I cant. It isn't something that you argue. The restoration of this place was enough of a fight."

Lillie nodded, liking Belle more and more. "Well than I'll talk to him."

"Oh! Does he favor you?"

"No… I'm just very persuasive." Lillie smiled again. "I may not have a title but I do have some power on my side."

"Money?"

"More like bribery."

Belle's head snapped up to exclaim something or say something against the heinous deed, but by that time Lillie had grabbed her books and rushed out. Besides the bump that was really starting to hurt the day was off to an okay start.

* * *

Iago landed on his masters shoulder, as scowl set firmly on his face. He had gone back quickly to the apartment, his mood matching the greying sky above him. Really really pissed off.

"Well Iago," Jafar asked, "what did you discover?"

"That she's got no manners and that I don't like her."

Jafar sighed. The bird could be so touchy. "What else, Iago?"

Iago thought harder. "She got out a book."

"What kind?"

"A book about us."

Jafars eyes widened and he reached for the phone, ready to call Hades and Maleficent and let them know what his minion had discovered. His part was done. Now it was time for the others to do theirs.

* * *

When Lillie had left the library the sky had decided that it hated her guts and began to rain. And not just a drizzle either. No, the kind of rain that pours down in sheets and slides off elevators and windshields in buckets. She had to hunch her form over and hug the books she was holding just to keep her books protected.

"Great," she muttered, spitting out rain. "Just great. Really sky? Really? Now?"

The sky just let out a large boom in reply. It didn't make any sense. Just a few seconds ago it had been perfectly fine outside, and she hadn't heard any rain from inside. She released one hand and ran it through her hair, which spiked up ridiculously and than was flattened out again by another onslaught of water.

Lillie raised her hand, looking down the street for a taxi or a bus or _something_.

In these last few seconds she was having an awful day.

She was wet. She was cold, She was protecting two library books. And then, to add onto it, she realized that she was wearing a white t-shirt. Her horror grew when she realized that today of all days she had worn a bright red and very lacy push up.

"...Stupid rain, stupid taxis, stupid job... stupid stupid s_tupid_ white t-shirts," she muttered through clenched teeth. She wanted nothing more than to just be at her apartment, relaxing in a heated tub of water. Lillie's mind wandered to the hot, steamy bath that perhaps she could nap and relax in...

"Pardon me, my dear lady." Lillie snapped back into reality at the sound of a voice unfamiliar to her and she turned to see who had spoken. He was a well-dressed man with a long blue cape that swept the ground dramatically. In one gloved hand he wore an umbrella, which she noticed was only over his head, and in the other he held a lace handkerchief. He looked fake, though he was rather handsome and his outfit had Lillie betting he was in the theatre, since his clothes were puffy and had loads of frills and ribbons.

"What?" She asked, blinking the rain out of her eyes.

"I couldn't help noticing you are in dire need of my assistance."

"I-what?" She frowned now as the guy stepped closer, avoiding the puddle of water on the ground. Lillie looked down to see that his shoes were incredibly shiny and not a drop of water had fallen on them. "I don't really remember asking for it."

"No need to ask, dear girl."

"I'm sorry? _Girl_?"

"There is no reason for you to fret any longer, for I have come to rescue you."

"_Rescue?_"

"You are cold and wet. I will call you a taxi and then we shall get to know each other."

Lillie made a face at the man that clearly stated she'd rather walk in the rain than sit next to the puffy man. "Get to know each other?" Lillie wiped more rain off her face. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

He ignored her, using the handkerchief as a flag. In a matter of seconds a taxicab was in front of them.

"How did you do that!" She had been trying for a few minutes now and every taxi had ignored her. But suddenly Mr. Fancy Shoes comes and every taxi is ready to serve?

"I am a man of great importance. Now, my love, your carriage awaits!"

"My lo- wha'!"

Before she could get an answer she was ushered into the taxi's warm and dry seat. Lillie slid as far down the bench as she could, trying to escape the man, but he just slid to the middle, way to close for her.

"My dear Lillie, how beautiful you are even in the rain." The man commented. "Your hair looks absolutely amazing when it is covered in crystal droplets!" Lillie made a disgruntled noise as he leaned against her. She hated having her space violated and this guy definitely was pushing it.

Then she realized something. "How did you know my name?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"How could I not know the name of my true love?" The man gave her a most charming grin, flashing her his bright white teeth. Lillie pressed against the window, the book against her see through shirt, and away from his wide perfect smile. She grimaced.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! How dreadful of me not to introduce myself! I am Prince Reginald Fitzgerald the Fourth! The bravest and most handsome prince in all of the land!" Lillie blinked at this news in shock.

"Really?"

"Of course! And you are Lillie Ayman, the new princess residing in this land."

"Princess?" The villains had called her that as well. "Um, listen buddy, I think you might have the wrong person."

"The wrong person? Never! I know my true love! Our hearts beat as one and our lives are entangled by fates kind spool!"

"Fates _what_?"

"We shall go where this weather has no effect on our love. Driver?"

The driver, a portly man in a cabby hat, turned around. "Eh?"

Lillie recognized him from somewhere, but before she could voice her thought Reginald spoke. "Take us to Romance Fields!"

"WHERE!" Lillie was beginning to panic.

"Romance fields, my love. It is where we will share our first kiss on the middle of the lily flowers and then I shall place my ring on your finger and we shall be connected as one."

"Oh… oh hell no! Driver! STOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!"

"Don't stop! Keep going!

"No! Just- never mind!"

Lillie grabbed the door handle on her side, wrenching it open despite the fact that the car was in motion, and practically barrel rolled out into the street. The last thing that she heard was Reginald's voice as the cab continued on.

"Wait! My love. My one true love! Don't you want to see my shoes?" Reginald called, but by that time they were too far apart.

He shrugged and shut the door. "Ah, she is shy, but nether the less i will not give up my pursuit of her heart!" He sat back. "Driver, take me to Mickey."

"Sure thing gov'ner."

* * *

She climbed the stairs, as she did every day, mad at life and everyone who existed.

Though her morning had been ok to say the least what happened after had been an awful one. First that weird guy. And then, after she had gotten up and attempted to brush all the mud off she couldn't hail a taxi. On top of that, her roll off had given her favorite pair of jeans three new holes and her leg two fresh scrapes. A car had come way to close to the curb and splashed her with muddy water. She had to walk all the way back with the heavy books. And to top it off she realized that it wasn't even ten in the morning.

So now she was cold and muddy and confused.

Edgar hadn't even offered assistance. The elevator was still broken (though why she expected it to be fixed after four days in Disney, she didn't know). And she had lots and lots of stairs to climb.

"Stupid people," she muttered, trudging onward, "stupid stairs, stupid building, stupid job, stupid stupid stupi-aaaAAAAAH!"

Something solid had placed itself underneath her feet, catching them and sending her toppling forward, face first. Instincts made her throw her hands out, catching the floor before her nose did and following through with an only slightly painful fall. It didn't stop her from saying, "ow" though.

Just great. To add onto the bump on her head her hands were probably bruised and her knees would be sore for days. That might had just been her bad mood talking.

Lillie growled, ready to get up and give her tripper a piece of her mind. But before she could a voice smoother than good liquor met her ears from above.

"That's a whole lotta stupid to be cursin' on the world, _mon ami tombé_."

* * *

**OMG! Who was that man? What will Lillie do next? And what will the Princes think of to woo Lillie?**

**That's it for this chapter! Wow! This one took me a while, so I hope that it was worth it! Again thanks for the reviews! They really do keep this story going!**

**Keep it up reviewers! KEEP IT UP! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Now time to finish chapters for all the others!**

**Byyyyeeee!**

**P.S. Keep ideas coming! I do love them and as other can tell you, I do use them!**


	16. The Cards are Never Wrong?

**Next chapter already up! Wow! **

**Before I review, well, reviews, I'd like to thank PirateWizardThief for putting my OC into her story and doing a fabulous job at that. You should all go check it out!**

**Now for reviews!**

**RandomCitizen: **I'm so glad that you like this story! And I agree! Belle is awesome! She's always been my fave. She's got a good head on those shoulders! And isnt the villains song always the best part! YAY! Keep reviewing and reading! Thanks for your support!

**AnimeCrazedGirl7**: Thanks! I will get to that! I haven't really thought about him (shame on me!) so I will have to include him soon!

**Silver: **Yeah, the plague hit France hard. But not hard enough to wipe smiles off their faces or to keep them from celebrating… love? Strange… Yeah, I don't know who that guy is! I have to check out youtube for clips. Thanks!

**yeahIwentthere69: **AAAAAAAW! Thanks so much! I really do appreciate it!

**Guest: **Thanks so much! I'm glad that my stories give you happiness and good moods! Thanks for your support!

**IgnitingFireworks: **Lets see if your right…! Thanks!

**Petitprincess: **AAAAW! Thanks! Yeah… I'd kill her for that too. Heck, I got jealous just writing that part! Thanks for your support!

**AngelOfDarkness:** They accept your hugs and give them back. LOL, thanks so much!

**Dragons redemption**: DUH DUH DUUUUUUH! Thanks so much for your support! Happy reading!

**A Fire in the Attic**: THANKS! I was hoping that he'd be good! I was seriously worried because he was really hard to write for! Happy reading!

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I know that many of you couldn't review because the stupid thing doesn't allow you to review chapters twice EVEN THOUGHT IT'S A DIFFERENT CHAPTER! Ugh. One of the few things I loathe about this site. And that's one of, like, two or three things. LOL.**

**Okay! Everyone, here comes the appearance of are next, major villain, who will be playing a big role in this story (along with a lot of others). I hope that you like this chapter! **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Lillie growled, ready to get up and give her tripper a piece of her mind. But before she could a voice smoother than good liquor met her ears from above.

"That's a whole lotta stupid to be cursin' on the world, _mon ami tombé_."

The voice she heard was smoother than chocolate, rushing down in warm but threatening waves. It sent shivers up and down her spine, and if she hadn't been lying flat on the floor she may have just ducked her head and shuffled past. All anger that she had previously been feeling tucked itself into a small ball, ready to strike but allowing itself to be hesitant and wary all the same.

"Are ya'll gonna stare at the carpet all day, or are ya gonna get up?"

"It's a very nice carpet." Well, at least her dry humor hadn't decided to run and hide. "And besides, you did trip me." Those words came out with a bit more spite then she had meant them too. He seemed to notice, whoever he was, because the next thing she heard was his silky chuckle. A hand reached down into her line of vision.

She took it, but not without grumbling a few unheard protests first, and allowed him to help her pull herself to her feet. When she had finally found her grounding once more she surveyed her "attacker" thoroughly.

He was tall. That was the first thing that she noticed. But honestly, who wouldn't notice that first. As she thought about that fact more she had to question the idea of why she _had_ thought of it first. By now she had been around people two times her height, sometimes more. The length of their legs and torsos out-matched that of any normal human being she had ever met. Nevertheless, she had seen enough of it to be almost used to that by now.

_Well,_ her mind told her, _maybe not quite used to it._

She wandered from that fact to survey the rest of the man. His skin matched his voice perfectly; dark and rich. The coloring resembling something like smooth chocolate on a stove. As she watched him again his hand flicked slightly. Not impatiently, but more like a habit. She noticed his long, piano man fingers as they danced, flicking imaginary keys in the air. Or was it cards? Something of the sort.

His clothing suggested that he didn't have a very stable income. The reason she could tell was because, much like her, he wore clothes that were far too small for him, not having the time or money to buy fresh pairs of anything. Her subconscious snorted. She knew the feeling, having worn the same shoes for five years, even though her feet grew at an enormous rate, and never having the income to buy a decent pair of jeans that _didn't_ have rips in them. His clothes, consisting of a deep purple jacket, a magenta vest- far too short, showing his navel- black pants that gave her glimpses of twig thin ankles and a strange top hat. He carried a cane, even though he clearly had to problem with his legs. Living with a nurse hat taught her to notice small things like that. Around his neck he wore a necklace scattered with teeth.

His appearance was dark and foreboding. That changed dramatically when he bowed and said, "Enchanté, mademoiselle." His mustache quivered with his charming, gap tooth smile.

Man, did his voice throw her off. She would have described it as silvery, as it was slick and pleasing to the ears. But it wasn't light and pleasant. It was dark and deep and rich. Images flitted through her mind every time she heard it. The idea of smooth chocolate made itself apparent, but she knocked it aside quickly. Something about his tone was too dangerous to be sweet. As she thought harder the idea of smoke came to mind.

She had known many smokers when she had lived in Texas. And on many an occasion she had passed bars where smoking was allowed. The door was always left open so the inner sanctuary wouldn't become too suffocating. Whenever she passed it she would watch in fascination as the tendrils of smoke poured from the door, easing their way down the steps like dry water, slinking and slipping around and then dispersing into the world through the cracks in the ground. His voice was like that. Filled with smoke and shadows that slid in and out of his charm and hiding away in the dark, ready for another opening where they would come closer and closer to making a full appearance.

"I don't believe that we've been formally introduced." She snapped out of her reverie by his voice. "Last time I saw you, you were standin' in a doorway with a bear next to ya'."

She glared at him. "He's a dog."

"My mistake."

Lillie took a deep breath, letting it out in an annoyed huff. His eyebrow lifted into the shape much like a question mark.

"Am I annoying you, mademoiselle?"

Lillie ground her teeth together, now done with hiding any anxiety this man made her feel. "Yes, frankly, you are."

She saw his lip twitch. "And why's that, chere?"

Lillie broke eye contact with him, taking time to bend down and collect her books that had scattered on the floor. She made sure that she grabbed the villains manuscript first, hiding it against her chest.

"Because," she reached for the second book, keeping her eyes on its frayed cover, "you tripped me."

"Would you believe accident?"

Looking back up at him she allowed her glare to fiercen. "No. I wouldn't. I've had a bad day and I'm not letting you get in the way." As she was talking she took great care to control her words. Not because she was scared of saying something that she'd regret. She'd allowed that fear to slip away long ago. It was more of the fear that her accent would slip out, as it did, when she was ferociously mad.

"Bad day, hmm? Well maybe I can help that."

Lillie's body snapped up and her eyes cut into his own. "What the hell do you think you're implying!"

He rose his hands in surrender. "Nothin' that you're thinkin', I promise. I was thinking something more in the… supernatural." Those long fingers flicked and an entire deck of cards popped out. She blinked in surprise, her rage hidden for a moment. "Care for a reading?"

"… Reading?"

"Past, present and future." He smiled down at her, leaning on his cane as he did so. "I can tell you what you've got comin' at ya." He leaned in closer, his cane sticking into the carpet under their feet. She found herself moving with him, her back arching to get away from his advances. "I can make your dreams come true."

"No thanks. I've already got enough, thanks."

"Really? From the look of ya' I'd say you don't got much at all. Just a pair of bad jeans and a sloppy dog."

She growled at him. "Well I don't see you rolling in riches either."

For a moment she saw those shadows that had hidden inside him flit forward, rage slipping through his eyes which, she just noticed, were a brilliant lavender. He had some sort of mad man behind him. Maybe a monster, but more like someone trapped between a rock and a hard place.

It seemed, from just that small glance, this man may have already been some sort of monster.

But monsters were made more dangerous when they were placed in a cage.

"Yes, well, I don't exactly have all the spoils I'd like. But I make do with what I got. Now," he flicked his wrist again, letting the cards disappear and reappear, this time picture facing her, "for a reading."

Lillie hugged the books tighter to her chest. "If you remember what you said before, I don't have any extra money to spend on stupid carnival games right now."

"It's free."

She swallowed hard. This man wasn't going to let it go. "Yunno, that sound just so… enticing, but-"

"Great!"

Before she could finish the sentence, Lillie was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around. His long arm was wound around her like a python as he forced her up another flight of stairs.

"What the hell are you doing! God damn it, let me go!"

"Aw, now that ain't very nice to say! I'm just tryin' to do a service as all!"

"Service, my ass! Let me go!"

He ignored her. "We're here!" His arm acted as a slingshot, flinging her towards a door. She closed her eyes, ready to hit its wooden surface. But instead her feet kept on going. She stopped and found her footing, opening her eyes.

The layout of his apartment was similar to hers, but she guessed that all the apartments were made the same. Unlike her apartment with its boring white wash walls and empty hallways, his apartment was lined from top to bottom in black and purple and red. Tapestries hung against the walls and against the windows, shielding all light that tried to come in. All the light was provided by candles, dancing around and flicking shadows around like a tennis match. Shrunken heads swung from hooks and locked boxes lined shelves.

Lillie stayed in her place, her shoulders squared and her feet shifting. There was a slam behind her as the door was closed. She tensed and began to squeeze the books. Even as he brushed past her, his side just scraping her own, she didn't move.

"Well, are y'all comin'?"

She blinked, looking to where his arm was sweeping towards. A table in the middle of the room. On the farther side sat a high backed chair; his, she guessed. On the other there were three smaller chairs. She approached one, figuring that now, the only way out, was to go with what this man said. She didn't seem to be in any danger. Yet, at least.

As she went closer to her chair she swore she saw the chair itself move back a few inches, something dark pulling it backwards before gliding away. She stopped, almost about to point it out to him, but figured it to be a pointless notion. Instead she wearily took a seat, not even allowing herself to place her manuscripts down.

"Now," the man sat down after flicking back his tailed coat, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. The names Facilier." His smile appeared again. "_Doctor_ Facilier."

She nodded at him.

"This is the part where you tell me your name."

"If your such a fortune teller why don't you figure it out." Lillie snapped.

His brow rose and then he chuckled his smoky chuckle. "Y'all 'r right. Alright, I will." He spread his cards out into an arc and then flipped one at the end. A domino effect occurred, all of the cards following suit and flipping over. When they were all picture side up she leaned closer. Her jaw dropped.

Every single picture was that of a lily flower.

She looked up and gaped at him, her words strangled.

"From your expression I'm guessing that it's right." He collected the cards, tapping them. "So, your Lily. Like the flower."

She shook her head, her words still stuck. "Spelled… different."

He looked at her and then shrugged. "Little bit unique. I like that."

"Sure you do," she mumbled it under her breath, hating his charm. It wasn't getting to her, but it was annoying how much he pressed it towards her.

"Alright, pick three." He held up the deck to her.

Lillie hesitated but finally picked three random ones from the pack, watching him the whole times for signs that he wanted her to pick specific cards. He made no such expression, actually having the nerve to seem to guess what she was doing and smirking in a triumphant reply. She handed him the cards with a bit too much angry force.

"Here," she grumbled.

He bowed his head and took the cards, spreading them out. "Alright, so past and present and future. We'll start with past, obviously." He flipped it. "You had a pretty good childhood. You had siblings and a mother and father who loved each other and-"

"Wrong."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"I said wrong. That's all wrong." She tilted her head. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

"I am," he said through his teeth, "and I'm never wrong."

"Well you're wrong now. I had a really bad childhood. I only had one sibling, not multiple and my parents hated each other. Or at least they had some sort of mutual friendship."

He shook his head. "My cards ain't never wrong."

"Well they're wrong now." She looked at his face. He looked confused.

"Fine. We'll do present." He flipped it over. Unlike the first card where he had flipped it in almost cocky confidence, this one he flipped with nervous anticipation, the card making a small _slap_ sound on the table. "You're here to… visit-"

"Wrong." His face was becoming panicked. "I'm here for work." She herself was beginning to smirk.

"But…"

"What's wrong, _Doctor_ Facilier. Tricks up the wrong sleeve today?"

His eyes twitched upwards, as if wanting to glare, but instead went right back down to the cards again, his hands scaling over them. "This doesn't make sense."

"Okay. Whatever. I'm leaving. Thanks for the prophesy." She rose briskly and walked quickly out of the room, taking care to slam the door behind her. There was the sound of something on the wall falling from the impact, followed by shattering. She smiled. Whatever had broken he deserved it. Quickly she decended the stairs down, not even looking back.

* * *

Facilier looked through his cards frantically. He had heard the woman leave and had heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking, but he ignored it all, shuffling through his cards. Were his powers fading.

Taking a deep breath he focused on himself and flipped his cards over. Nope. Everything it showed was correct. So why hadn't they showed anything for her? They had showed her name, alright. But he had already known her name. The others had told him. All he had to do was think it and the image appeared. But the moment that he looked for the unknown everything went wrong. He stood, pacing the room.

There was something about her. Something that was different and special, he could tell. And he was sure that it was only a matter of time before the others discovered it as well. He'd have to tell them before hand, of course. They'd be asking questions soon enough and he'd have to answer them. What would he say, though? That nothing had worked? That would make him a laughing stock. How does one explain themselves. Especially when ones magic, which is far superior to many other forms, failed when used on a simple mortal. And one with very unstable emotions.

He shook his head, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his rats nest hair.

This was a puzzle, and he hated puzzles. He like being able to see the whole picture. That was how he did what he did. He figured people out, allowing himself to see everything; the whole picture. But this girl still remained a puzzle. He sighed. Like all puzzles she had to be solved, at one point or another. Smashing the hat back onto his head he narrowed his eyes and pocketed his cards. He'd be the one to solve it.

Somehow he'd be the one.

* * *

This girl wasn't going to stay in the dark. Not when the king of shadows was pushing her out.

Lillie stormed to her apartment, somehow glad to be home, if she could even call it that. She heard the familiar scraping of claws against the door as Bartleby heard her presence approaching. "I'm coming, Bart." She fished for her keys in her pocket.

"You look like a mess."

She spun around and saw Hades and Jafar staring at her. The bird sat on Jafar's shoulder.

"I was caught in the rain," her reply was curt and cold.

"Yeah. I can tell."

She ground her teeth. "Just leave me the hell alone for now, flame-boy."

Hades' hair flared and then cooled back to a blue. "Fine, I'll back off. Until tomorrow, of course."

There was a pause. "So," Jafar interjected, "I heard you coming from a certain voodoo mans room."

She glared at him. "Really? You just happened to hear me?"

His smile was sharp. "Conveniently I was standing in earshot."

She snorted and shifted her weight. "Yeah, I came from their. The man was trying to read my cards, or whatever."

"And…"

She swung back around, getting more and more irritated. "And what?"

"And what did he find."

"Nothing." His face shifted into one of confusion. "And I'm not lying. I left him up their looking pretty confused. Not surprised though, those carnival tricks are always fifty-fifty. I was surprised though. Usually people who do stuff like that get at least _one thing_ right." She snorted again. "Don't bother me until tomorrow."

Their confused stares turned into ones of anger. And then into amusement.

"By the way, babe," Hades leaned against a wall, "red is a _great_ color on you."

Her brow furrowed. She wasn't wearing any red. Just jeans and a white t-shirt. As her mind remembered the white shirt she was immediately drawn to the memory of her wet body, still damp from rain. She looked down. Her red bra was showing through.

With a screech of both anger and embarrassment she jammed the key into the lock and stormed into her apartment, leaving a stream of curses behind her.

The two watched her go and then turned to eachother.

It was time to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it! For now at least. I have to work on my Looney Tunes story next! That thing needs some love!**

**As usual, read and review! And please leave as many suggestions as you can! I LOVES THEM!**

**~Galimatias**


	17. Disney Meet Reality

**Alright people. Let me just say that I know I have to update the Looney story. I'm getting to it! That is all.**

**Next subject of discussion. Everyone here guessed why Facilier couldn't read the cards. This is where I laugh at you in an evil way. Ahem. MWAHAHAHAHH! No one got it! I have you all in my suspenseful hold! Hahahah! But good guesses! **

**Next item! Thanks so much to aaaalll the reviews I received! I mean, wow, I didn't expect to get the amount I got at ALL, so I was really grateful when I did get all of them. Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I say it time and time again, but you all are what keeps me going. Next chapter we will see another OC prince, wont say which , but know that it is coming. **

**This chapter was one I was super exited about. Lillie is here to work on something from New York. So this new job is just a decoy. But now… well, you'll see. But because of my excitement, you all get a super duper long chapter! YAAAY!**

**P.S. I REALLLY hope you guys like the ending of this chapter! It's a cliff hanger, something I really haven't done in a while! And I really hope I did it well!**

**Peace y'all! **

**~Gal**

**Now onto the reviews!**

**PirateWizardThief:**Thanks! I will PM you, I always need more help!

Rainlily216: Thanks so much! I was really worried about him, because he seems like he'd be the hardest to describe. Unlike the rest of the villains his traits form a little bit more of a complex character and I was worried that if I didn't get it right then I'd just get it _wrong_. But it seems like I did it well. Whew! LOL, I know. Rain and water are two elements that Disney seems to have trouble figuring out. Sometimes I want to grab a megaphone and shout WATER MAKES THINGS WET! Glad to make your day and hope to do it again!

**AngelOfDarkness1959**: The villains are hugging you back… sort of… yunno how they are.

Hades- I DON'T LIKE HUGS

Galimatias- JUST HUG HER!

Gaston- No one gives hugs like Gaston!

Thanks for the review!

**MysteryGirl7Freak**: LOL, actually, this was not inspired AT ALL by that show, HOWEVER it was inspired by abother one. I was watching Disney one day and then decided that I wanted to watch the Big Bang Theory. The idea came to me about two groups of people who really have nothing in common living in an apartment building together! Thus this idea was born! So, as much as I do LOVE how I met your mother, this has no ties to it whatsoever THANKS 1000000X FOR THE REVIEW!

**Whiteling**: Lol, OH SNAP! And doesn't she know the wet t-shirt rule? LOL, thanks for the review!

**Whispurrs**: Awww yeah! Adding some dram! Thanks so much! Like I said before, I was so worried about writing him wrong, so I'm soooo super relieved that I did it right! I really do want to include Mozenrath in here, but I don't really know anything about him. So if you wanna see him, then I'd love to know all the juicy details! Thanks again!

**Petitprincess**: We all would, honey, we all would. And when I read your comment I cheered. That's right she's not a freaking princess! YEAH! She loves you too! Thanks for the reviews!

**Dragons redemption**: Thanks! And we all know Hades is a perv ;) that's why I wrote him as such, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Civilwarrose**: Aw! Thanks! OMG! I NEVER REALIZED THAT! Ugh, I really should have made the bird talk. He'd be the first one to open his big mouth. Thanks so much for pointing that out! I'll make sure of that next time, I swear! He's not in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one!

**Daydreamer747**: LOL, it must have been.

Facilier: I'm not slacking.

Lillie: Are too.

Facilier: …

Thanks for the review!

**Ginga no Yousei**: Thanks so much! Glad you liked it!

**Elemental Queen**: I always did love a bit of mystery! Thanks so much!

**Miss Magenta Lestrange**: Everything will be revealed very soon! In fact, sooner then you think! MWAHAHAHAH! Cough cough, I mean, I don't know…? LOL, I hope this update came soon enough! Thanks for your reviews!

**Ultima-owner**: I really have to figure out when to bring those guys in… not sure… but I loved his friends, so they have to be in here and soon!

**Guest**: Thanks so much! Not to worry! All your questions will be answered! And so far no one has guessed why, so my secret secret keeping skills are working! HAHAHAH! Thanks for the review!

**HannajimaShields**: AND I'VE GOT FRIENDS ON THE OTHER- oh! Hi! He he… sorry, fangirling for a moment there. Anyway… Soon everything will become clear! But so far no one has gotten the right answer. So I feel really exited to finally reveal it! And I LOVE that approach. Thanks for the review!

**VulpineSnow**: I really have to agree with you there. And when I did finally read Greek myths I cheered for Hades and only Hades. Why? Because honestly his brother the serial rapist is more of a villain than he is! Yeah! Let Hades rule! The population would go down, that's for sure! LOL, that's actually a part that I'm going to be putting in here. And don't worry, she does scream at the hero's in this chapter! Like you said, she's neutral. So it cant just be the villains. SORRY HERO'S!

**Guest**: Thanks so much! And could it be a movie… I wish! This concept would be a GREAT Disney flick. BRING IN THE REALISM! Thanks so much!

**yeahIwentthere69**: I loved all of your comments and suggestions! Hmm… notre dame? I could see that! Thanks so much!

**Vamp829**: Thanks! Thank so much! Awwww, I'm blushing! Actually, she's going to be covering that idea more and more as she goes deeper into both sides, so no worries! That was the idea of this in the first place, to show the extremes of both sides. Thanks for the review!

**Mr.J**: Thanks! And there always has to be someone in between! LOL, well if your cat cant make it then I'm sure Lucifer would volunteer. Thanks for the reviews!

**THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN!**

**Before I go I want to give a shout out to two people. Firstly, PirateWizardThief. My OC, Lillie, has now become part of her story, "Something's Not Right", which is an awesome, action packed adventure. And secondly to Daydreamer747. We are right now working on an upcoming chapter for both our stories together. It's going to be a chapter that kinda mirrors the other. And we're also coming up with an awesome two-shot. Her OC is going to be appearing in my story soon! And if you haven't read it, pop on over to "Working at the House of Mouse". It's a really fun story to read!**

**Okay! That's done! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Hades was pacing furiously back and forth in Facilier's apartment, his own hair illuminating shadows along the walls that flinched at his glare. "Why couldn't you read her!"

"I already told you, chere, I don't know. This ain't never happened to me before."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," Hades replied as he paced some more, his arms waving. "But _why_? She's not special or anything. Mickey would have noticed that by now and given her some title or somthin'."

"Or I would have." Jafar paced forward, watching his friend who was acting more like a pendulum. "I have a talent of finding diamonds in the rough."

"And anything on that, Jaffy?"

"Nothing new." The Arabian man shrugged. "You know I check every time an opportunity presents itself and so far none have appeared. This girl is as much a mystery to me as she is to you."

"We have to figure this out."

"Amen to that, brother." Facilier shuffled his cards, looking under the brim of his hat at Hades. "But don't you think first it might work better to figure out more from the source."

Hades scoffed. "_Pu-lease_, you think that little sun spot is gonna tell us anything after all we put her through."

"She's suspicious enough as it is," Jafar stated, "and the last thing we need is her to figure out anything."

"Jaffy, we don't even know if this girl is smart yet."

"Even so, chances can not be taken. And to go this forward into a plan is a chance even we cannot risk."

"He's got a point," Facilier said.

Hades sighed and drew a hand down his face. "Fine. Whatever. We'll take it one step at a time."

"The question, my immortal friend, is what this first step should be." Jafar toyed with his sleeve nonchalantly. "_That_ should be our main priority."

Hades looked at Jafar and then nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay, fine."

"Tomorrow," Facilier began, "you've got work. Don't you?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I'll come with you."

Hades looked over at the voodoo doctor with a raised brow. "You don't even work for the paper."

"Does that matter? And besides, we might be able to figure her out better if there is three of us there. If these don't work then I doubt anything you guys have are any better."

He was right, and both other villains knew it. Facilier's cards were something that even they avoided. They were always accurate and though they were dealt by his hand were controlled totally by every single thought and memory tied to the person choosing them. They were dangerous objects that produced facts and fortune and, of course, just as much misfortune as well. And no matter who's cards they were they were always, always, _always _right.

This time, though, they hadn't been.

Which meant that nothing they had would be of any use for finding out this girls weakness. If they wanted anything done it would have to be the old fashioned way.

* * *

Lillie sat on her bed flipping though the thick book listening to Bartleby's snoring on the floor beside her.

She had grown up in a town with children. And with children came things that children liked. Disney being one of them. Lillie wasn't an idiot and she knew things about this iconic place and what it held. It held magic and childhood and fantasy. Dreams come true and all that jazz.

This was not something that her parents had liked to advertise to their children. Nothing came from dreaming. There was no such thing as magic. No such thing as dreams come true. And of course no such thing as true love, overcoming tasks with it and breaking spells with it's kiss.

Regretfully this had been one of the things she _had_ taken from her parents. Now she still knew that there was no such thing as true love and loves kiss and conquering evil with it. Though, as she looked around her animated room, dog and then flipped casually through the book, she was starting to believe the whole magic thing.

Stopping at a random page she opened up to Hades. Scanning his biography she found that most of what was there she already knew. And though most of the facts were wrong they were based off of things she had studied in college during "Greek Week". His persona here was much different. In mythology, she remembered quite vividly, he was not the villain. Actually, if anyone was the villain it would have been his brother, or as she liked to call him Zeus the Man-Whore. She briefly wondered if he still held his actual personality from Greek myths before turning to the next page.

Jafar and Iago. Lillie snorted. The sorcerer himself was bad enough; slimy and snakelike. On the page it said he was an ex royal vizier in Agrabah. He is narcissistic and cruel and always traveled around with a parrot on his shoulder. Lillie furrowed her brow. Great, just great. So they came as a sort of two for one deal along with a whopping headache for free. She flipped the page.

_Doctor Andre Facilier_

Her blood froze and boiled simultaneously. That was the man who she had met and who had unsuccessfully tried to read her future.

_Also known as the Shadow Man, Andre Facilier is a witch doctor (or bokor) from New Orleans. He's known for using cards in order to discover a persons needs and desires as well as their past, present and future. _

She slammed the book shut and placed it onto the floor where her nightstand was supposed to be if she ever got enough time to unpack it.

So that was who she was dealing with right now. And that was what he had been trying to do. Trying to read her? Her wants and desires, her past, her present, her future. All of these were things that she wouldn't normally tell the shadowy character on the street, and yet he had a way to rip them right from her head. The thought sent shivers up her spin. Thank god the cards hadn't worked.

_Am I the first one,_ she wondered, _who had the cards fail? Or are there more people?_

Leaning back against the white wall she sighed. The things she did for money. Put up with sorcerers, gods, bokor's and every single prissy pink girl there was. She screwed her eyes up, almost wanting to call her boss and say that the deal was off, she wanted to leave and never come back. Of course she couldn't do that. She'd jeopardize her job and what inkling of respect her parents had for her, though she knew that was almost non-existent. Of course if she had _no_ job they'd probably broadcast that on live television just to let her know what a disappointment she was.

Lillie sighed. Though the prospect of money was awesome the price to pay it was seeming to be very high. She looked back down at the book and scowled, as if it had personally offended her. It was a good guide, but it would get her nowhere if she wanted to learn more about these people. What she needed was her own look on them. Facts from the source. And though the chance that they'd talk to her was slim, she could see a heck of a lot from her spot in the office. In fact, the more she thought about it, she could most likely observe them like a nature show, write the damn thing and leave. They didn't seem to be complex people. Just dangerous.

And she'd dealt with danger before. Or at least, very small amounts of it. After all, if you live in New York you'll most likely get his by a cab two or three times. So what the hell did she have to lose.

She looked down at her dog. "If I don't come back tomorrow, you can have the steak in the fridge."

Bartleby just snored.

* * *

The next day was partly cloudy and though it was a warmer time of year the air held a strange chill. Lillie had worn a blazer and black pants and could still feel it through the fabric. She ran a hand, the one not holding her purse, through her hair and praying that her hour of smoothing down bed head was not just ruined. She never understood why people with long hair always said she had it easy. Sure, they got the knots. But she got hair that acted like a five year old with play dough. It melded and it stuck and once it was comfy in whatever position it had chosen there was no changing it's mind. Carefully she patted at the incredibly short hair. It lay flat.

She sighed in relief.

Today was not a day she wanted to be out of sorts. Today was a day that she was going to have to be in order. Because if she wanted to do anything today she'd have to have everything, including herself, pristine and organized. They couldn't suspect a thing, and so far she guessed that they already suspected a lot.

Silently she cursed herself for having that useless book out in the open where they could all see it. How stupid could she get. And as she finally approached the door to the office, a mere 20 blocks away, she was ready to turn and run. Taking a moment to make sure her outfit was in order and her purse had her favorite pen in it (she firmly believed that all writers _must _have a favorite pen) and a small notepad. She would have used regular paper, but there were just too many things that could go wrong with that. Like someone could find it. And then she'd really be sunk.

Taking one less steadying breath she pulled open the door and began her slow flight up the Mr. Everest stairs that lead to the office.

Like always she was greeted with the Land of Pink, or just LOP, as she was beginning to call it, and the bright a sunny faces for the first time ever looked almost welcoming. And when the Annoying One, Snow White, asked her how her morning had been she had almost hugged the young girl. Anything, _ANYTHING_ to keep her there longer and out of the other office that she was beginning to despise. Because god knows what they would do to her if they knew what she was up to.

_Just suck it up_, was all she told herself, _and man up… or woman up. Whatever. Just go and get it over with. You're gonna be here for a while, so might as well get used to it all._

She agreed with her subconscious, gave Snow White a small, slightly strained smile, and quickly headed down the hallway that lead to the other office of the newspaper. She just hoped that her _favorite_ people wouldn't be waiting for her when she arrived.

"Why hello, Miss Ayman."

Of course she had never been a lucky person.

* * *

"Why hello, Miss Ayman." Jafar said, leaning against the wall and staring at the woman with a wide smile. "So good of you to show up.

She straitened her back and gave him a cool smile in return. "Yes, well, I try." She looked over his shoulder at Hades, who was also leaning against the wall. "And good morning to you too." Then she frowned as she saw the figure next to Hades. "What's he doing here?"

"Just here on business." Facilier walked forward, leaning on his cane.

"You don't work here."

"Maybe not yet."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever. Just answer the question. What are you doing here?"

"What? Is it a crime to visit an office."

"It can be." Lillie crossed her arms. "But I'm guessing that a bokor such as yourself doesn't really care about that, do you."

He looked surprised for a moment, his violet eyes widening. Then he laughed his cool, molasses laugh. "Well lookey here, Hades. She _is_ smart. Where'd you find that out?"

She sniffed, "I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do. What else you figure out."

Lillie took a step foreword, hoping it would prove to him that she wasn't scared at all. "Your name is Andre Facilier, you're a voodoo doctor from New Orleans who has a habit of… granting wishes."

"Close enough."

She scowled. "Stay here for today. But until you have a job in this office I never want to see your face again."

"And I'll always wanna see that pretty face, mon chere."

Lillie grit her teeth but said nothing. "All of the rest of you get to work." She walked towards her office and then paused. "And will someone _please_ give me an update on anything."

Jasper, she remembered because of his sheer height, strode forward with a few large sheets of paper in hand. "Mickey wanted you to look over these, _boss_." The last word was said with so much spite that Lillie almost glared. Instead she accepted the papers and looked down at them.

"This is the paper for this week?"

"Next week." He was keeping his answers far to brief, obviously wanting nothing to do with her.

She nodded. "Good. I'll look at it."

He nodded back. She waited for a moment before turning back to the three males who were still leering at her. "You two," she pointed to Hades and Jafar, "do something productive. And you," Facilier tilted his head, "just stay out of their, and my, way. Is that clear."

"As crystal."

She stormed into her office, slamming the door and relishing the perfect silence around her. Sitting back into her rolling chair she spread out the newspaper in front of her. It was an unpublished format, something that she was very used to after working for the written media.

She scanned it, reading bits and pieces of each article.

After one page in she absolutely hated it. And by the time every single page had been finished there was a strange sense of loathing boiling in the pit of her stomach.

Every single article written in the paper was by the 'hero's'. The sport section was all about fishing and swimming, by someone named Eric. The weather was by someone named 'Mother Willow'. The book reviews were from Belle, movie reviews from Sleeping Beauty and the housekeeping from Cinderella.

What she was most appalled by was the front page. From years of reading newspapers to helping write magazines she had learned that front pages were the most important spot of the newspaper. Not only did they advertize what was to come but they also held the best story, the one written by the best author with the best tale to tell. It was the one readers saw first and read first and usually left most of an impression.

You could skip any part of a newspaper you wanted. But like it or not, you always put the thing down with something from the front page burned into your mind. Whether it was the words that moved you or the obnoxiously big picture. It was always the first thing that you saw and the last one that you got out of your memory.

So then why in the world would the most important section of the newspaper, the biggest and flashiest title, say

_Why Princesses are Beautiful_

Her mind voice immediately switched on. _Hell no_, was all it said, _hell no hell no hell no hell no hell no…_

If someone else had been in her position then maybe they'd let it slide. However there wasn't another person in her position. It was her, and she was someone who wrote these things for a living. Or at least to pay rent.

This was not the way to do this.

In her mind she knew that it was a bad idea to get too involved. After all, she wasn't here to do actual work. She was here to do her work, to study the actions of villains and heros and to find out everything about Disney, from the inside out. The job assigned to her was nothing more than a cover, and that meant that it didn't have to be taken seriously. In fact, she could probably never even do a touch of work. And doing any work, especially _this_ sort of work, was dangerous. She could be discovered by the people she was studying, something she couldn't have happen.

At the same time, her professional instincts were screaming. This was unacceptable. This wasn't a good paper? How could anyone read this everyday and say something was wrong. The job of the newspaper was to deliver the news, to make people learn about things that came from the people as much as it was for the people. _That_ was the job of the newspaper. But instead she was seeing a paper that looked like the pamphlet for a beauty contest.

There was no talent in the writing, grammatical errors up the wazoo and a writing style that set her teeth on edge. It wasn't professionally acceptable whatsoever.

All of a sudden she realized that if she did have a cover up job then maybe it _would _be more authentic it she actually did it. So what if everyone else hated her to. So what if she was the worst boss they ever had. So what, so what, so what. It didn't matter. She was going to fix this and fix it fast. She wasn't going to sit around and let stuff like… that be placed on the front page. What she also wasn't going to do, she realized much later, was think about anything she was doing.

She wasn't thinking when she did it. At least that's what she told herself after the deed had been done. She had stormed out of her office, the door slamming against the wall and making all the villains who looked like they had been in some sort of huddle, jump and turn towards her.

"Who wrote this?" Her voice was sharp as she held the page up.

Hades looked at her like she was insane. "Um… excuse me."

"Just answer the damn question. Who wrote it!"

He looked taken aback, so much so that whatever scheming look was in his eyes numbed. "Um… the princesses… I think."

"I need a definite answer. So someone give it to me now."

No one spoke up. Lillie growled in frustration and took off down the hallway that separated the offices.

"Where are you going!?" She could hear Anastasia Tremaine, if that was her name, call out.

She didn't answer, instead she just fumed and headed farther down the hall. Behind her she could hear the movement of chairs and feet as all the villains simply got up and followed the girl, all curious to see what she was going to do.

Finally she reached the Land of Pink. The villains all stood in the archway of the room, almost too disgusted to enter it, and watched everything unfold. She grabbed a chair from an empty desk, clambered onto it and then, as loud as she could, she shouted, "HEY!"

Everyone in the office either screamed or jumped, finally placing their eyes on her.

She held up the paper. "Who wrote this?"

Slowly, Snow White raised her hand. Lillie jumped off the chair and went over to her, handing her the sheet. "I can't put it in."

There was a dead silence for a moment. A man Lillie didn't recognize stood up. Snow White immediately relaxed when he reached her side. "What are you talking about."

"I'm saying that it cant be put in. It's not a good piece."

"That's not allowed. All of our things are put into the paper."

Lillie glared at the man, accepting the challenge. "Well, I am assuming that I'm also in charge of you, since I see no one else stepping up to the plate. And as your boss I say that this isn't true. In fact, this is only one of the problems. Only about a quarter of your things are going to make it into the paper." She looked around the room. "Belle, your good. And Cinderella, your piece stays as well. But besides that, there are only a few other survivors. All the rest of you are officially cut from next week."

"But you can't-"

"I can. And what I suggest is either taking up another position in this newspaper or quitting all together. If I'm going to be the boss then I'm going to be taking some initiative, and that means that all of you are now under my rule."

"That's not fair!" The woman she recognized from the newspaper picture as Sleeping Beauty stood up, palms on the desk."

"Yes, well you're all going to learn very quickly that life, and my version of life, isn't in the least bit fair."

"That isn't how it works!"

Lillie placed a hand on her hip. "Maybe that's how it doesn't work in your fairytale of a life, sweetie. But here I'm going to be bringing a little bit of reality into the show. Starting with this." She pointed to the door. "If you don't like it, then leave."

Sleeping Beauty opened her mouth and closed it, looking more like a fish then a beauty queen, and finally sat down and pouted.

"Anyone else?" No one did anything, but a few of the princes stood by their ladies and glared. "No? Good. Get back to work. And from now on I want you all to see me with story ideas before they're put out. There wont be as much freedom in here any more." She turned on her heel and faced the villains that stood, gaping at her, in the archway. "That goes for y'all as well." When they just stood there, mouths open, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at them. "Now."

It was the hero's turn to gape as all the villains turned on their heel, a few with a murmured "yes ma'am" and shuffled back to their side of the office.

Lillie watched them go before turning back to the problem at hand. "Okay. If anyone has anything to give me now, I want it. The paper next week is going to need to be done soon, and more than half of the stuff is in the garbage as we speak." A few looked like they were ready to protest, but one look from the short woman and they sunk down further. "What I suggest is writing something worthwhile. If you need any help I'll assign you something. And if you don't like it, tough. That's what you're getting. So you better come up with something good on your own."

A woman with darker skin and hair the size of a fire hydrant stood up. "You're as bad as they are!" She pointed one bare arm down the hall where the villains had gone. "You're… you're as bad as Hades is."

Lillie offered her a sarcastic smile. "Then may I be the first to say, welcome to hell."

The Arabian woman looked ready to shout back at Lillie, but in one last show of defiance she crossed her arms and plopped back into her chair. At the same time the rest of the hero's seemed to get the message and all scrambled back to their chairs faster then they had before with an air of confusion and fear about them. A few of the princes stopped along the way to stand next to their ladies and glare at Lillie, but eventually all drifted back to their own workspaces as well.

Lillie watched the scene go by, finally nodding her head with approval. _This_ was the way an office was supposed to be. Filled with the sounds of keys clacking and the mumbling of across the room small talk. All the magical elements that had been there were now almost retained, held back in fear of being shot down by reality, whose name it had figured out was Lillie Ayman.

Lillie walked quickly over to Belle's desk. The beautiful woman looked up, a nervous gleam in her eye. "Yes… Miss Ayman?"

"I liked your paper," Lillie said curtly, "and if you'd like to continue doing book reviews I think that I can give you that as a permanent position." The nervous gleam was all of a sudden hopeful, and Belle nodded. "Also, do you have anything else for me. I want to collect what I can to go over before next week."

"I might. Hold on." She searched through the papers with delicate fingers, pushing stacks one way or the other, and finally producing a few papers. "These are mine. Oh! And I think you'll want these too."

Lillie took the few book reviews with a mumbled thanks and then loaded the other pile into her arm. "What are they?" There were too many of them to actually be from Belle herself, and the stapled together documents were far too thick to be singular book reviews.

"They're the villains submissions. We put all of our things into the same box. It's in the hallway between the offices, you'll see it when you go through. Anyway, they always put things in. But obviously we never submit them." Belle waved a hand at the statement as if the idea of submitting anything by _those people_ was ridiculous. "Just put them into your outbox if you have one. That's what all the boss' here do. And if you recycle them long enough then they usually get the point."

Lillie swallowed hard, looking down at the papers. The first one said Ursulaon top.

"I'll read them."

"You don't actually have-"

"I'm going to."

Belle sighed. "Alright. But it might just be a waste of time. You know that all they think about are villainous activities. And we really cant have a newspaper filled with ways to conquer and kill."

"I'll decide that, thank you."

Belle shrank away and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "Of course, Miss Ayman."

Lillie didn't say anything else, figuring that it would be the same as letting the comment slide. Hoisting the bundle of papers higher into her arms she began her walk back into the other office, taking time only to look around at the hero's to make sure they were actually doing work. When she was pleased with what she saw, or as pleased as she could be, she quickly made her way back to a job she was slowly beginning to regret.

* * *

"What the hell are we doing!?" Hades couldn't help yelling as he looked at his computer screen. "We're villains! And we just got bested by a five foot woman!"

"Amen, brother."

"Oh can it, Facilier, you don't even work here."

Hades continued to sulk, not knowing what work he should have been doing, though all the rest of the villains seemed to have found _something_ to do.

"I am as stumped as you, Hades." Jafar sank lower in his chair. "This makes no sense. She has no power over us and yet…"

"And yet she kicked your sorry ass." Facilier couldn't help but chuckle. "Y'all really have it _bad_ don't ya?"

Jafar only pouted.

Ursula laughed at the three of them. "He's right, you know."

"She bested you too!"

"I'm aware," the sea-witch smirked, "but it was a price to pay to see you cower."

"I didn't cower!" Hades' flames licked at his arms, now an orange. Finally they were reduced back to blue and he rubbed his temples. "Hey Jaffy?"

"What?"

"Remember how I said we'd try to figure this girl out?"

"Yes. I recall being there when that statement was made."

"Well, I'm totally stumped." Hades sighed. "Maybe this is just the time to give up, yunno. Throw in the towel until we can think of something else."

"WHAT!" The entire office was suddenly shouting at Hades.

"We are villains, daaaahhhling," Cruella placed her hands on the desk. "We don't simply give up."

"Yeah!" Anastasia leapt up. "We need to get her together!"

"The red heads right." Rourke agreed. "We need strategy. And a really simple plan."

Hades nodded, feeling a small inkling of hope. "Fine. We'll do it together. No more one man show. Or three man show. We'll figure this out."

Queen Grimhilde smiled at Hades, rising from her seat. "Hades, may I be the first to offer up a small suggestion."

"Sure, babe, anything right now."

"It isn't much. But I do think that, for the time, you might find this plan to be suitable."

Hades listened. She was right. The plan was simple. But at the end of her explanation he couldn't help bust smile.

* * *

Lillie reached the office to a strange sight. All the villains were sitting at desks typing furiously away on computer keyboards, all doing whatever work they could do. She gave them a look, not knowing whether to trust it or not. She mentally shrugged. Even if they were doing nothing, this did get them off her back for a little while, and that was enough.

Walking into her office she shut the door and placed her papers onto the desk, and sat down in the chair for the second time that day. Only this time she let out a groan. What the hell had she just done. This wasn't a game. She wasn't playing house and being a boss. She had work to do. But now because of her stupid, stupid need to help some stupid, stupid paper she was strung up into a real job.

"Perfect, Lillie," she mumbled to herself, "just great. Now you have two jobs. One that wont pay until your finished, yunno, the _real _one, and this one, the job that pays shit." She leaned back. "What did I get myself into."

Taking another deep breath she sat up again, preparing to look through the papers she had received. What she did see surprised her.

On her desk, next to the papers and the boxes of unpacked office supplies, was a shiny, red apple.

She furrowed her brow. That was strange. She hadn't had that before. Then again, today she was really starting to lose her mind, so maybe she did bring it in.

Whatever the case was, Lillie just shrugged, picked it up and took a very large bite.

* * *

**And that's it! **

**So tell me, faithful reviewers and new ones alike... what do you think is gonna happen next? DUH DUH DUUUUH! **


	18. Poison Food Leads to Food Poisoning

**Fist, let me apologize for my last promise. No OC prince here. He is in the next chapter which is already in progress. So there!**

**Seocond, I have to say that I didn't LOVE my last chapter. It did seem a tad rushed, and so I am praying this one is better!**

**I want to see if any of you got it. Really! Read it and see if I didn't surprise you! Or did I? It was a popular idea that a prince wake her up, that was clear enough from the reviews. **

**So tell me, readers, what do you think about what's going on. **

**Any ideas of what you want to see next?**

**What, **_**what**_**, WHAT!?**

**Anyway, onto reviews!**

**Whiteling: ****Thanks so much! Yeah, I tried to make it as shallow as possible. And yeah, Jasmine was my victim because, hey, its about time! She needed a good telling off!**

**A Fire in the Attic****: Thanks so much! I appreciate the reviews and LOVE your profile pic!**

**PirateWizardThief****: NOOOOO! NOT THE APPPLLLLEEE! LOL, thanks so much!**

**Petitprincess: ****LOLOLOLOLOL! I hope that you like this chapter! And yes, I still will use your OC. No worries. The HOM chapter is coming soon and I will be PM-ing you about when and how you want your character to appear!**

**Animeloser101****: Thanks! I hope this helps!**

**RandomCitizen:**** NOT THE APPLE! LOL, though I'm pretty sure that if I found a poison apple on my desk I'd take a bite… just to see what would happen XD**

**Guest****: NEVER TRUST AN APPLE! New catchphrase! **

**VulpineSnow****: I don't think I'm gonna put Brer Rabbit OR Song of the South in there. Mainly because I never really watched it when I was a kid and because its live action. HOWEVER brer rabbit might make a cameo.**

**Disnerd****: Thanks so much! That's true, it could be! Never really thought about it that way! Thanks so much again and love the Clopin pic!**

**AngelOfDarkness1959:**** LOL, good! I've always wanted to say that, but somehoe I know that I never will! So, I figure, my character can say it for me!**

**SamDanny4ever****: YEAH! That should be a new campain. Equal rights for both the good and evil! **

**Whispurrs****: Never give up! Even villains teach valuable life lessons! I just watched Mozenrath and damn he's awesome! All evil, yet so charming! LOVE I! I have not yet seen Sadira yet, so that will be next on my YouTube list! LOL, I would love to see all those things in a newspaper!**

**Elemental Queen:**** I love the tossing into the closet idea! Hmm… and if she was tossed in their with someone who was, out on a lib here, of the opposite gender…? (ideas begin to brew) ;)**

**Cherry-888****: You made my day with that comment. Now I will be going around Disney world just saying ,"Bitch, please, magic don't work on me!" LOLOLOL! Thanks!**

**xxxxInu girlxx93839****:No prob! It means a lot that people read it, so don't worry about that! Glad that you liked the chapter! Thanks! And I like your insight on Calvin. Yeah… he will be a bit different then the others, but I wont say how!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak****: Love the ideas! And thanks so much! YOU ROCK TOO!**

**Rainlily216:**** LOL, I love reading and facepalming. It makes it all the more enjoyable when my face hurts XD so glad that you liked the chapter and cant wait to let everyone read the next one for Looney Tunes!**

**HannajimaShields****: I. LOVE. RANTS! Ranting is awesome! And I loved the article and the review that you left! Thanks so much! And yay! Badass! Love it when my characters are badass! Happy reading and writing! **

**Bearybeary: Hmmm… or will it ;) Tune in this chapter to find out!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Mickey knew something would go wrong. How he knew, he still couldn't comprehend. The little voices in his head had decided, though, that they knew better than he did and had appeared, shouting until he gave in and drove all the way to the news office. It was a brisk day still, as it had started out that way in the morning. The sky was bright, but thick with puffy grey clouds. That was always the first sign that something was wrong. The weather had a habit of mimicking emotions or situations to make any situation fit. If there was a kiss about to happen the sky would most likely shoot out a rainbow. However if a fierce battle was about to take place lightning often ripped from the sky, no matter how blue it had previously been, and strike down to the ground for effect.

Even he had to agree that it was a slight nuisance. But who didn't like a big of drama. The sky set the mood and he found it to be one of the small charms Disney was famous for. In fact, he thought, the real world might have been a big more fun if the weather cooperated with emotions.

Today Mickey knew for a fact that nothing had gone wrong. He was always the first to know about it. Sure he had received a few phone calls in hushed voices from a few of the princesses saying that their new boss was a dictator. He had just sighed and decided that he'd talk to her later about it. Something like that was no reason for the sky to act the way it was. Even when Pete put his foot down (something he did often) and acted like a tyrannical dictator (something he did even more often) the clouds did not go grey and dreary.

No. Something else had gone wrong.

He finally made it to the studio and after taking a few calming breaths to settle his nerves, slapped a smile on his face and adjusted the sleeves of his black jacket he slammed the car door shut behind him and headed into the office. When he arrived he was surprised to see that no one jumped up and demanded he fire the newbie or talk to her immidiantly. In fact, most of them looked too scared to do anything except work… something they were supposed to be doing anyway. And when he looked closer he saw that most of them were working harder then they ever had before. He was not a firm believer in scare tactics, but whatever the new girl had done had worked. Well.

"Does anyone know where Miss Ayman is?"

Belle sat up straighter, looking up from her typewriter where she had been previously typing away furiously. "She's in her office with the villains." Uh oh.

"And when did you last see her?"

"A few minutes ago. Why," Belle furrowed her brow but no wrinkles dared appear, "is something wrong?"

"I don't think so. I'll be just a minute. You can just… do what you were doing."

Belle smiled kindly at him and then threw herself back into her work, the keys clacking fast. Mickey shook his head and then headed through the hall to the next office, praying that nothing was wrong.

When he got to the villains space he was greeted by an almost pleasant surprise. All the villains were hard at work, like the hero's in the other room. More so then they had ever been in years. For a while it had seemed like they had given up on all things work related. There wasn't much hope for a villain in Disney to do anything much. However, it seemed like at the current moment they were hard at work at whatever task was at hand.

It was when the villains all looked up from their work and gave him a leering smirk that all hope, or at least most of it, vanished.

"Well, well, well," Hades began, stretching and leaning back in his chair. "The mouse has returned."

"Come to check up on innocent little us?" Clayton smiled.

"We haven't done anything!" Ursula touched a hand to her chest in faux horror. "Honest!"

Mickey sighed. "Look, fella's," Cruella let out a loud _ahem_, "_and _ladies, I don't think you did anything wrong, I just-"

"Well that is where you are wrong, chere." Facilier appeared next to Mickey from where he had been, seemingly in the shadows, "wrong wrong wrong wrong _wrong_."

Mickey gave them all a look. "I thought you said-"

"Honestly, angelfish, you dare believe us!" Ursula cackled. "We always have something up out sleeve. Well, for all of us who _have _sleeves, I mean."

"She's right," Hades stood, "and right now we played a little trick. On our darling new playmate."

Mickey walked forward a few steps, his gaze firm on the villains. His voice, though, stayed cautious when he asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing major," Hades shrugged, "we just thought that while our welcomes didn't work out maybe a present would. Isn't that right Grim."

It took him a minute to register the name. Most people referred to Snow Whites mother as the Wicked Queen, never by her full or nick name. That was something that happened inside the circle of villains and never really strayed out. When he did grasp the meaning his head whipped around to the villainous beauty and his jaw dropped. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"I don't know, Mickey," she reached into her desk and drew out an apple, spinning it like a top on the flat surface and never once breaking eye contact with the show mouse, "what do you think it is?"

That hint was enough. "Oh gosh! You didn't! But we don't have anyone for her!" He waved his arms at them in desperation. "And all of the other princes haven't even met her yet! She cant get true loves first kiss!" His eyes widened in realization. "Oh gosh! No true love! Then the spell cant be broken! At least not until every single Prince has kissed her and do you know how long that's gonna take!?"

"My guess is a while," Facilier smirked, leaning against the wall far to casually for Mickey's taste. "Better start looking, mouse boy."

Mickey gaped at them all before turning his eyes to the office door, closed, on the other side of the room. He pointed, "is she…"

"Yup. Just went in there a few minutes ago." Facilier gestured with his cane. "Have at it."

Mickey gulped before slowly making his way over to the other side of the room. He couldn't believe it. She was only here a few days and already she was being poisoned with apples, giving her the whole sleeping death treatment. As always he did try to find what good was in the situation to make it a least a bit more bearable.

_At least_, his positive innder voice said, _it will be a whole lot easier to find her a prince this way._

It was true. With her asleep under a spell that only true love could break, what better way to find her true love then to see who could break the spell. His heart lifted slightly. There was always the chance that she wouldn't cooperate afterword. She didn't seem like a woman who got tied down easily. His inner positive voice comforted him quickly. _A lot of the princesses were like that. Stubborn. Independent. And then they found true love and the pieces placed themselves. East as pie_.

He had to agree with his inner self as he reached the door, desperately trying to ignore the stares on his back of villains who wanted to see what their work had caused. He was going to have to give them a long talk about this later.

Mickey took a deep breath and turned the knob.

* * *

A few things passed through the awaiting villains heads at that moment. But the last one that did was the idea of surprise. They had had many surprises in their lives. Most of the times they were the ones that gave these shocking suprises, scaring people half to death with their schemes. It was suffice to say that they had their fare share of anything shocking.

This girl, though, was a completely different matter. She had shocked them to no end every time she opened her big mouth. There was no end to it. She could never stop shocking any of them and they had been sick of it. That, they had mentally agreed, was why they had given her the apple in the first place. It was familiar, and it's effects were not a shock to them. Sort of like going back to the same place for vacation every year or ordering the same drink at a café. It was familiar and it was secure.

The apple was their security. No suprises to it- not tricks and no shocks.

That day however the villains realized one very similar thing. Security was not always the best thing. Sometimes when you have a new obstacle you have to be ready to get shock after shock after shock.

They were not ready.

Because they got the shock of their lives when, after Mickey opened the door, Lillie Aymen walked out of the room, awake as she had been just a few moments prior, carrying a bitten apple in her hand.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hades was the first to break the ice, storming forward and waving his hands in the air.

Lillie just gave him a look. "I'm… sorry?"

He pointed to the fruit. "Did you eat that?" There was always the chance she had spit it out.

No such luck. "Yeah. I ate about three bites." Her nose wrinkled and she tossed the apple into the nearest garbage can. "Something was off about it though. I cant say what, but something tasted… weird about it."

"How did you do that!?" Gaston stood up from his desk and looked at her in shock.

"Well… one usually bites into something and then swallows." She tilted her head. "I don't really get why everyones so worked up over me or a piece of fruit. But can you stop it. It's kinda freaking me out."

"This is not right," The Evil Queen strode forward, "and I demand explanation."

"Whoa, lady… it was an apple."

"It was one of my apples!"

Lillie's eyes widened. "Oh! So you're the one that gave it to me! Um… thanks. I guess. I mean I haven't eaten all day and-"

Mickey cut her off, "Lillie, do you feel okay."

"Yeah. Fine. Ok, seriously what is the deal! I come out of my office and am thrown into the third degree! I don't know how many times I can say it, but hey I'll say it again, why not!" She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, looking as cross as they were, "IT. WAS. AN. APPLE."

Mickey looked up at her, his jaw almost hitting the floor, "…B-but-"

"No buts! Not, I have to work. And so do you!" She scanned the villains, finally pointing to Facilier, "except you. But you don't work here. So… carry on doing nothing." He saluted her. "But all the rest of you work. I cant stress that enough. And Mr. Mouse I did get a message on my phone from you. I guess someone called you about me being a dictator." Mickey nodded and she sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I wanted to talk to you about some things too. So can we talk tomorrow morning?"

He shook his head, trying to wipe the confusion off his face and doing a horrible job at it. "Y-yeah… seven is good."

"Fine. I can be late here one day. It wont kill me or anything."

"No," muttered Hades, "but that apple should've don't the trick."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

She gave him a look, but when he stooped down and continued to work she shook it off and went back to her previous conversation. "Fine. Seven tomorrow. Now I gotta get back to work too. This stuff isnt going to organize itself."

"Right… well… bye…"

She gave him a wave and then retreated back into her office, but not before giving all the office mates one last weird look.

Mickey walked away from the door, confused as anything. "I don't get it."

"Niether do we, Mouse," Hades said darkly, "but believe me when I say answers will be given." The rest of the villains all looked at him, their eyes all reading the same thing. They were going to figure out what was going on. Tonight.

* * *

Lillie stayed in the office a little late. She heard the sound of the office closing up; people leaving and and lights flicking off. But she stayed. She was accustomed to that anyway. Amaryllis had always said that she was a workaholic, and she always disagreed. But in some part of her brain she knew that her best friend had been right. She was always first in the office and last out. Always the one to do anything she could to get a story, even things that were borderline dangerous. Sneaking through alleyways at night. Chasing cars on bicycles or motorcycles she didn't know how to drive. Anything to get a story.

And most of the time she got out without any serious injuries. The most severe had been a few stitches to the knee, and that had been when she chased a man down for a story in three inch heels on the icy pavement of NYC. She had gotten the story in the end and then called a taxi to bring her to the hospital when someone pointed at her knee and screamed. It hadn't been that bad, or so she'd thought at the time. Of course when she had looked at her jeans afterwards and saw the bloodstain that ran from the hole in the jeans knee all the way to the ankle she had to disagree with her past self.

That was just what she did, though. She did anything she could to get a story. Or finish work. Or get ahead with work. Even if it meant staying in the office well past closing. She had made friends with most of the janitors this way who were, after a few months, willing to let her in and out at the worst hours of any day or night.

This job though she was starting to wonder about. She did anything to get a story, yes. But that was hard to do when the story itself didn't make sense. First the villains were evil. And then they were more evil. And then they offered her fruit and then got mad when she ate it. All of what was happening made no sense.

She tapped a pen to her lip and sighed. Even for a workaholic she knew when it was time to give up. Stuffing everything she had out into her purse she walked out her office door and into the dark, moonlight offices. When she got outside she realized that getting a cab at this hour, like one would stop for her anyway, was impossible. So she began to walk. Down all the lamp lit streets. Past shops and clubs and restaurants, all closed and all dark.

It was around the end of her walk when a strange feeling took over her. A slight spinning sensation in her head. She shook it off and kept walking, but the feeling persisted. By the time she had reached the door to the apartment builing in the shady neighborhood the feeling had increased to nausia.

Edgar wasn't at the desk but she preferred it that way. There was no one to stall her from getting back to her apartment and figuring out what was wrong.

As quickly as she could she began to climb the stairs, taking great care not to fall over.

"Oh god…" she muttered, making it up to the third floor and going to the fourth, her floor, "I'm not even drunk."

Bartleby had heard her approaching and she shushed him as well as she could while she searched for her keys, leaning against a wall the entire time. The hall was silent, except for a slight muttering going on in one of the rooms down the hall. Ignoring it she finally found her keys and jammed them into the lock, batting off Bartleby who whimpered excitedly when she came in.

"Not now, Bart," she panted, sliding to the floor and putting her head into her hands, hoping that it might have made the nausea pass. It didn't. "I don't need love, I need the room to stop spinning."

She sat there for a few more minutes, hoping that it would either leave her or she could figure out what was wrong. It was the latter that decided to make itself apparent. The feeling increased and, in a split second, she figured out exactly why she had felt so bad.

On the bright side, it did make her run faster then she had in years.

* * *

"We need to figure out what went wrong," Hades said quietly. All the other villains sat around him, nodding. "We just don't know how to do it."

"We could force it out of her," Captain Hook said.

Hades waved off the idea. "I doubt she even knows."

"She might, daaaahhhling," Cruella took a drag of her cigarette holder, "and then we'd be wasting time if we didn't."

"All the same we might be wasting time if we do." Jafar toyed with the rubies in the snakes eyes.

"I have to agree," Iago sat on Jafar's shoulder and squawked loudly. "Whatever happened in the office was weird."

"You weren't even there, bird," Jafar spat.

Iago ruffled his feathers, insulted, "and why? Because I was locked up here all day, that's why."

"Insolent aviator."

"Whoa, whoa Jaffy, cool those jets!" Hades began to pace, "I have a solution. We go up to her and ask."

"That has got to be the worst idea ever," Facilier added from his place.

"Yeah, well all our other plans went down the toilet. I figure that the way to win with this girl is doing nothing but straightforward assault. "

"He does have a point, Scar lazed on the floor, taking a break from cleaning his paws. "That can often times be the best tactic."

"I second that." Shere Khan clawed at the carpet absentmindedly.

"Fine. Then we're decided." They all nodded. "Okay, lets go."

A second later they were all crowded around the door of the apartment and Hades was banging on it with his fist. "OPEN UP!"

For a moment nothing happened. "Should we break down the door?" Maleficent asked from her spot. "I haven't had target practice in a while."

"No one breaks down doors like Gaston!"

There was no need though, for a few seconds later there was a sound of shuffling and the door slowly opened to reveal Lillie on the other side.

Hades was about to ask his straitforward question. Instead another one flew out of his mouth. "Whoa, babe, what's got you down?"

She did look aweful. Her skin was ashen and shiny with perspiration. Her work outfit was not cinched and wrinkled, the blazer forgotten on the floor by her feet. Even her hair was a mess.

She glared at them, and the spark in her eyes was somewhat gone as well. "Excuse me?"

"You look bad."

"Yeah, no shit."

Iago decided that was a good time to start talking because in a moment he opened his beak and asked, "why didn't the apple work?!"

She flinched at his loud voice and rubbed her temples. "What are you talking about?"

"He is talking," Captain Hook pushed his way forward, "about the apple you ate today."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, another action that caused her to flinch. "Still not getting it."

It was Maleficent's turn. "Today we gave you an apple. It was placed on your desk and, as you claimed to have done so today, you ate a few bites of it. What we would like to know is why you are not yet asleep."

Lillie went from looking very confused to looking really confused. "Asleep? Why would I be asleep?!"

They all looked at her like she was missing a piece of obvious information. Hades gave it. "Because, babe, it was a poison apple. Duh."

She just stared at them, her mouth partially open. Then the look was gone and she turned the most livid they had ever seen. "POISON!?"

"That's right, chere." Facilier looked over all the others shoulders. "It was a poison apple we gave to ya. And technically you're supposed to be in dream land right now."

"OH I WISH!" She let out a short, exasperated scream, "POISON!"

For a second they all reeled back, hearing what sounded like another persond speaking from her body. After a moment to register it they realized that it was nothing more then a very harsh accent shining through.

"Yeah," he continued, ignoring the fact that she had an accent and keeping his mind of the fact that he was annoyed, "well apparently it didn't work."

"Didn't… didn't…" She took a quick step forward, forcing them all back, "DIDN' WORK!? WELL LET ME TELL YOU IT WORKED JUST FINE! POISON! A FRIGGEN POISON APPLE! NO WONDER IT TASTED FUNNY! OH I AM GOING TO-" As soon as the threat was about to present itself she stopped and closed her eyes tightly and then ducked her face into her hands.

Facilier tilted his head. "Uh… chere."

There was a pregnant pause and then Lillie practically jumped up looking less grey and more green. "be right back!" With that she flew into her apartment, not even bothering to close the door. A second later the sound of retching reached their ears.

Hades turned to Facilier, his look amazed. "Is she throwing up?"

Facilier crinckled his nose. "Sounds like it."

There was another paused filled only by the sound of Lillie losing everything she had in the bathroom.

"Okay. Who wants to go in first?" No one raised their hands. "Facilier, you're the winner." Facilier turned towards Hades, appalled.

"Why me?"

"Because your cards didn't work and now this didn't work. So do it."

He sighed and went in, in no mood to argue with the God of the Dead at the moment. The sounds of her being sick had stopped, thank god, and when he did reach the bathroom he was rewarded with the sight of her lying on the white tile floor, eyes closed.

"Um… chere?"

"What?"

He cleared his throat, looking behind him at the slowly approaching villains, all peeking into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

She propped herself up, opening her eyes enough to shoot him a nasty look. "What does it look like?" Her eyes closed and she flopped back to the floor, groaning. "I think I threw up all my guts. Is that even possible?"

"I don't know." He looked behind him and shrugged at the rest of them, then turned back to the problem at hand. "Why are y'all throwing up everything, by the way?"

She opened her eyes again. "It's called food poisoning. And none of you are getting raises by the way. Because you poisoned me."

"Food poisoning?" The Evil Queen looked baffled. "But how?"

"How? It was food. And poison." Lillie attempted to stand, catching herself on the sink. "Hence the term food poisoning." The Evil Queen looked confused and Lillie grimaced, giving her a look to kill. "You gave me poisoned food. My body's reacting to it. It's fifth grade health, lady. Poison food leads to food poisoning, which means a whole lot of... disgusting stuff. And just to let you all know, I'd much rather have been asleep then puking my intestines out into a toilet, thanks very much."

Hades shook his head. "That's it. I'm done. We're bringing her to the hospital." This was all too much for him. It was obvious that the answers were not going to come from trial and error because that's all it would ever be. Trial and error. Always error.

Lillie jerked her head up. "Excuse me?'

Hades put himself in the door frame, totally in full view of her, and crossed his arms. "The hospital. Yunno. Doctors and all that jazz. We're all taking you."

"Okay, seriously? You're getting sentimental now?"

"No. We're not. But nothing we lay on you has been working. Ergo, a doctor can figure this out." He leaned against the door frame. "A blood test or something'l fix that."

Ratigan glared at Hades. "Oh no. You know I dont go near the hospital. That... doctor works there. The one that ruined all my schemes. You know. The doctor."

"Yeah, well I dont avoid the gym because Jerc-ules is there, so suck it up." Ratigan seemed to pout, but backed down.

Lillie strangly supported him. "I agree with the rat." She ignored his declaration of not being a rat and continued, "I really don't wanna go to the hospital."

Hades gave Captain Hook a look. In a second the pirates gun was aimed at Lillie. She regarded it for a minute before nodding, "on second thought, that sounds like a great idea."

"So glad you agree. Now come on. You can drive with Jasper."

The tall man finally spoke up, though from where Lillie was she couldn't even see him. "Aw, why me?"

"Because you're one of the few with a cheap car. And if she barfs up everything she ate then nothing valuable is covered in digested poision apple. That's why. And god knows what that'll do. For all we know it might burn a hole in the car."

"Your cars made of fire!"

"It's a chariot, it's metal and it cost me more then you'll ever make in your life. You're driving."

She could hear Jasper huff, but not disagree, as all the villains began to walk out the door. She watched what few of them she could see from the bathroom door walk away, waiting a moment before peeking her head out of the side.

Jasper wasn't a man she had met for very long. Upon inspection he was very plain. Stick thin, wearing nothing but an orange turtle-neck, brown coat and pants. On top of his head, with what hair he had left sticking in all ways like a crown, was a cabbies hat. If not for his size, height and wieght alike, and not to mention his giant nose, she would have said that he looked almost normal.

"Well, come on." He said, sounding impatient, his accent thick.

She slowly made her way out and then stopped in her tracks, her face turning green again. With a muttered, 'excuse me', she ducked back into the bathroom and he was greeted by a concert of really gross noises. Jasper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This," he told himself, "is gonna be a long night."

* * *

**Alright! Next chapter I plan to have a certain mouse doctor from a certain mouse movie show up. Will Ratigan be happy? Spoiler alert. No.**

**What will her results show? Find out next time on an exiting chapter or SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN!**

**R&R as usual!**

**Oh, and totally off topic… I JUST ORDERED A WORKING SONIC SCREWDRIVER! THAT'S RIGHT! BE JEALOUS!**

**I am a ginormous Dr. Who fan. Love the show, though I seriously think Tenant beats Matt Smith down. Sorry Matt Smith fans. I only say it cuz it's true. ANYWAY! This sonic screwdriver can control anything with a remote! TV'S IPOD DOCKS, AIR CONDITIONERS, LIGHTS, YOU NAME IT! With it I can RULE THE WORLD! Or… at least my home entertainment system. **

**Now all I need is a lightsaber.**

**GOOD THING HANUKAH'S COMIN' UP!**


	19. The Impared Sixth Sense

**It's official. I've become a shopaholic. **

**Lets do an intervention, shall we?**

**Galimatias: Hey there, my name is Galimatias, and I'm a shopaholic… of… (holds back sob) geeky things!**

**Reviewers: Hi Galimatias**

**Yup.. that't it. I have been freaking obsessed with geeky stuff. Not like I wasn't before. But now the holiday season's coming up! And that means SHOPPING! However, I figure that shopping a bit early isn't a total bad thing, right? RIGHT? **

**The real issue is how I've been spending my time. The other day I spent half my day with my new sonic screwdriver turning on the t.v., turning off the t.v., turning on the t.v., turning off the t.v., turning on the t.v., turning off the t.v.,…**

**Day wasted? Well… maybe… but I didn't think so. **

**And now I'm looking at getting a light saber, a star trek inflatable captain chair, a Dr. Who bathrobe, a red star trek dress and a bunch of other Dr. Who stuff. And whats worse is that all these people close to me (who I'm quickly turning into geeks and whovians) want light sabers. **

**Alright, I want all of you to help me. This is an emergency…**

**WHAT LIGHTSABER SHOULD I GET! Aaaaaaah! So many choices!**

**A) Luke Skywalker (Blue)**

**B) Luke Skywalker (green)**

**C) Mace Windu **

**D) Obi-Wan **

**E) Kit Fisto**

**F) Darth Maul (if any of you don't know star wars this is NOT darth vader…)**

**Aaaagh! So many choices! I'm already getting Anakin's for Hanukah, and Darth Vader's for… IDK, being a great person. But apparently, if I get one more I get the Darth Vader one for free! This choice is harder then it looks… grrrrr… So I consult you, faithful reviewers, WHAT LIGHTSABER IS BEST!?**

**leave your answer in the reviews! cookies to all who answer that, just cuz I've got shoppers block (is that real?)**

**Now onto reviews! By the way, the amount of revies I got for the last chapter was mind boggling.**

**Sssweetie****: Thanks so much! I loved 9! I was scared to hear the word "mummy" for so long! **

**Animeloser****: INTERESTING!**

**Petitprincess****: I feel bad too! LOL! Well… you will see here! I cant say but if you read I swear that you'll like it (or maybe you wont… but hopefully you will!)**

**Rainlily216****: Yes… she's the only one… lol! More princes are coming up! In fact, next chapter there will be some great ones coming up! **

**Guest****: SONIC SCREWDRIVER! Can you borrow it… hmmmm… I'll have to think about that one… lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest****: Do you have an account? If you do, send me a PM of what this 'moment' would be like! And if not, type it up and put it in the next review!**

**Whiteling****: I'd say lucky. Personally, I'd hate to be in a poison apple coma. Throwing up, while bad, is much better… no stalker guys have to kiss you. In fact, I think they'd do everything in their power **_**not **_** to kiss you. **

**TheDisnerd****: Thanks so much! Yeah… Ratigan and Dawson in a room together… not good. Though I never saw him as being violent towards Dawson… just kinda pissed! LOL, that's just me!**

**Deadeye517: ****NO! NOT FROM CHOCOLATE CAKE! I feel so bad for you, I swear. But… I just have to say it. (ahem) THE CAKE IS A LIE! Okay, better now. Stupid cake for ruining Christmas! Get back at it! Set up a chocolate cake by the tree and make it watch you open presents! THAT'LL TEACH IT NOT TO POISON YOU!**

**VulpineSnow:**** Thanks so much! Cant wait to get all this started. Oh, and I SWEAR TO GOD I'M UPDATING LOONEY TUNES SOON! I SWEAR!**

**Cherry-888: ****HAHAHAHHA! IN YOUR FACE VILLAINS OF DISNEY! **

**xxxxInu girlxx93839:**** Thanks for all the reviews! LOL, I'm so glad you liked all the chapters, I can always use more reviewers and love to hear when others like my story! So glad your enjoying it and don't hesitate to give any ideas!**

**AngelOfDarkness****: LOL, she always gets in the way!**

**Guest****: SHE IS A BAD-ASS! I honestly wish I was like her. I'm kinda a wimp. I really do have to bring tinkerbell in!**

**Ultima-owner****: thinkgeek . come (take out the spaces). Let me just tell you how great this place is in my own words… I am an atheist. And this website is God. That's how awesome it is. Check it out!**

**Guest****: Loved the ideas!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak:**** I'm actually planning on having your guys be in the next chapter! AND DOCTOR SWEET IS HERE! Though briefly...**

**Bearybeary****: **

_**Lillie: **_**(holding stomach) … Ugh… still throwing up… not happy…**

**Guess that answers it!**

**Daydreamer747****: Glad that you liked it! I was hoping that people would like that line!**

**Fionn Rose****: I DO! I DO I DO I DO! Now I control all my things in my house while eating lunch out of my Dr. Who lunchbox and watching Dr. Who of course. **

**Guest****: JIMMINY CRICKET TO THE RES- SPLAT… LOL, just kidding! I swear! But he will be showing up eventually! I swear!**

**PirateWizardThief: ****Thanks so much! Yeah, don't you ever want to tell a villain to suck it up? I know I wanna! Ratigan is pissed, I'll tell you that!**

**Guest****: Thanks so much! And yeah, the 10****th**** is my fave! TEN IS THE BESTTTT! **

**Elemental Queen****: Thanks so much! DON'T SAY IT! BUT SEE IF IT IS WHAT YOU THOUGHT! COOKIES IF YOU DID… and brownies if ya' don't!**

**Devonmeeks****: WOW! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Guest: ****So glad you liked it! WOW! REVIEWS! YAAAAY!**

**Before I start the story I want to give a shout out to all my faithful reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! BECAUSE OF YOU, SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN HAS REACHED THE THIRD MOST REVIEWED STORY IN THE DISNEY GENRE! YAAAAAAAAY! I owe it all to you. And because of this, I have done my longest chapter yet. No kidding. This thing, on my computer, in size 12 font, took up about 24-25 pages. Really really long. And there are more than 9500 words in this chapter alone. So… yeah! LOTS OF WORDS!**

**Quick extra authors note… There WILL be a prince in this chapter, but our dear prince from before. Yunno… cant stand a dirty shoe… New prince's will start coming in next chapter. And another quick note, I WILL be updating Being Invisible. Very soon. Don't worry, it'll happen. **

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL SHE ISN'T IN A COMA AND WAS, WHERE WE LEFT HER OFF, PUKING HER GUTS OUT! WELL, HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!**

* * *

Jasper's car was old. And not like, your lease expired one year ago old. This car was older then she was… by a lot. In fact, when she spotted it in the parking lot, a black, rusting, heap of junk, she tried to pass it. He gave her a look, climbing into right side of the car. And by climbing she meant simply getting in. The car had no doors whatsoever, and as she looked closer at the design with what little concentration she had she could see that what he was driving was-

"A model T?" Her voice still shook from sickness.

"Yea. So?"

She widened her eyes, backing up a few steps. "I'm not getting in that."

Jasper crossed his arms, gaze harshening. "An' why not?"

"Because it's an original model T! Do you know how old those things are?"

"Course I know, I bought it didn' I? It's safe 'nuf."

"Safe _enough_? It has no doors or windows, the steering wheel is on a two foot stick and the breaks are little to non existent." She crossed her arms, regretting the too quick motion that made her stomach complain. She shushed it, continuing to glare at the tall cockney man. "I know. I learned about it in school."

He sighed, "Fine, it may have it's… probl'ms. But she's a safe thing, she is. And I'm a fairy good driver, if I do say so me self."

"I'm not getting in that."

"Yes, ya are!"

"No, I'm not!"

She new the man had no magical powers. He was a "regular" person in this world. But what he did have he used to his advantage, and one of those things happened to be his incredible height, helped mostly by the length of his spidery legs. By using those he had strode over to her in less then a second, too fast for her to truly react, bent down and connected his arm with the back of her knees.

She let out a small squeak, which then she later cursed herself for doing, and fell. Her eyes shut, ready to feel pavement on her back. Instead she felt a swoosh of air as he caught her in his extremely long arms, hoisted her up and then plopped her into the car seat. And before anything else could happen he himself had gotten into the driver side, started the engine and rolled out of the driveway.

It took her a moment to process everything. From her strange condition to the fact that a man had just dumped her into a seat like a bag of flower was astounding.

"Wha' the hell?" It finally hit and she swirled towards him, closing her eyes for a moment a praying she didn't throw up. With all the adrenaline moving through her from anger there was more of a chance of that happening. "Why the hell d'you do that?"

"Because, yer a stubborn arse, that's why?"

Her jaw dropped and she glared. "Well, 'scuse me for not wantin' to get into this dino of a motor. And I really don' give an apple pickin' damn 'bout yer insults."

He shook his head, keeping his eye on the road. "I didn' know you had 'n accent."

Whatever she was going to say next shrunk into a corner and she snapped her mouth shut. A hot feeling crawled over her face. "I don'"

"Sounds like ya do, duckie. 'Ell, it's almost 's bad as mine!"

"Is not." She was keeping her words limited.

"I've 'eard of people like ya'. When yer angry the accent comes out, righ'?"

She nodded, glaring. "Yeah." Lillie took a deep breath, allowing the blood that had decided to take residence in her ears stop its persistent roaring. She really did need to work on her temper. "Yeah. That's it." The accent was fading, thank god. "It's when I get really angry."

"'Spose I'm the cause of that, huh!?"

"You sound a bit to proud of yourself," she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, trying to think about the road that was so close to her now that she was sitting in a doorless car. "Oh god, I'm going to hurl."

That got to him, "Please don't."

She wanted to badly to roll her eyes, "well, since you said please…" Lillie closed her eyes tighter, trying to pay attention to anything but the movement of the car and the lurching of her stomach. "We had better get there soon. Or you'll be cleaning your precious car."

* * *

They did finally make it to the hospital, in record time for a Ford model T. Looking at the building Lillie saw that, based off her experience of being near hospitals every so often, this one was fairly normal. A large white building with square windows, some lit and other dark, until it looked like a medical Christmas tree. Sighing she got out of the car, walking slowly towards the entrance as to not jostle her insides.

"My love?"

Oh god no. Please, dear lord, not here.

Turning she saw a man of about average height with far more then average looks striding forward. She knew that man. The man from the rain, the one who shared a taxi with her and made her stare at his shoes. Yeah... that was him. Shoe fetish guy. And now he was striding out of a side door towards her.

"I know you! Mickey told me all about you, and I knew from the moment we met the stars were aligned. You're Lillie. The woman from the rain!"

It was Reginald Fitzgerald the Fourth, complete with his shiny shoes, which were now striding toward her.

"What the hell are you doing at a hospital?"

"Why, I volunteer here, shining the shoes of the poor souls who cant do it themselves."

"How very saintly of you."

Reginald beamed at the compliment, obviously not one to register sarcasm too quickly. "I am rather nice, aren't I?"

"Listen, Reginald, hate to interrupt, but I gotta go."

"No! My love, it is imperative that we share a kiss, or a hug at least."

Lillie's head seemed to work on autopilot, shaking 'no' at an alarming rate. Her head spun- that had been a bad idea.

"Sorry, mate, but I gotta take this lady inside." For once she was glad to look up and see Jasper at her side, his presence almost like a shield from annoying man.

Said annoying man simply glared at Jasper. "And you, a simple henchman, can stop me? Please, I've heard better jokes from… from a joke book." Lillie heard Jasper snort, and wished she was up to do the same. "I shall do what I wish with her." With that he strode forward, his intention simply to take her away from the henchman at her side. But as soon as his hand contacted with her body- a very bad idea when a sick person is involved- she felt whatever was left of the apple decide to come up and say hello…

… to the princes shoes.

She heard the prince gasp, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was bent over, choking and gasping and staring at his shoes covered in... well... whatever breakfast had been she guessed, she would have laughed at the whole scene. Even more so when she heard Jasper say from her side,

"Well, that's one way to get rid of'a prince…"

They left Reginald frozen, staring at his shoes, on the sidewalk of Disney Hospital.

They were obviously already expected as Maleficent stood looking rather cross at the desk.

"Your late." Her voice was cool and her point was exact.

Jasper backed down immediately, mumbling his upmost apology and bowing his head in respect. Lillie did no such thing. She felt sick as a dog, blamed it on all of them and was still trying to get over the fact that she had just vomited outside of a hospital _in front of people _onto a prince's shoes. Sure, she didn't like the guy. But still…

"Well sorry," it came out in a croak, "we were sidetracked."

"Doing what?"

"Being sick." Telling the Mistress of all Evil that she had been busy puking on some guys shoes in a parking lot didn't seem right.

Maleficent seemed to take this as an acceptable answer, nodding and handing Lillie a clipboard. "Fill this out."

Lillie took it and tried to look over the sheet, finally closing her eyes and handing it back. "Not gonna happen. Unless you want me throwing up again."

She swore she heard the green lady sigh in irritation, but she did hand the forms to Jasper. "You, henchman, fill them out."

"I don't know not'tin 'bout 'er?"

"Then ask her." And with a sweep of her cape she had descended down a hallway lined with halogens.

Jasper sighed, looking tired of being the caretaker of choice. Lillie did offer him an apologetic look, but that did no good whatsoever.

"'Right, lets just get this over with. Name."

"Lillie Ayman." She leaned over to look at what he was writing. "It's L-I-L-L-I-E."

"That's a really stupid way ta' spell it."

"Well sorry for the inconvenience."

He scoffed, trailing down to look at some of the other questions. A few he checked off without asking her, others he did the same, writing quick answers with a quiet hum. "Birthday."

"January 29th, 1990."

Jasper turned to her at that one, eyes toward the ceiling, doing the math in his head. When he seemed to have thought of the answer he was surprised. "Your twenty-two?"

"Yeah. So?"

He shrugged, but the number twenty two, she could see, was stuck on the front of his mind. "Reason of visit…"

"Just put food poisoning."

"Fine."

And the questions went on until most of the sheet was filled and a nurse, a short, plump woman, with graying hair and a pink hospital dress came to pick her up. She introduced herself quickly as Flora, taking the sheets from Jasper with a wary eye.

"Come with me, dear. And you… Mr. Badun, I assume you'll be waiting here?"

He shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Flora nodded, looking down at the sheet. "Oh… oh! Well… you should come with us after all Mr. Badun. You are in your right, after all."

Lillie looked at the woman. "What did he do? Bribe you?"

"They don't bribe, dear, they threaten. And if you see a horde of villains in your room, just know that they're there because they did just that." Lillie died a bit inside at that, knowing that she'd be stuck with all the villains in one room. She already spent enough time with them during the day.

"No, this… man… will be coming with you because it says he's in his right to."

"I'm sorry?" Lillie didn't have time to think as she was dragged down the hall.

"I don't see much of a resemblance though, if you ask me. And he's far too old. How old are you Mr. Badun?"

He mumbled something, clearly not one to discuss the subject of age freely. When Flora, like the grandmother figure she seemed to be asked him to _speak up, dear_, he managed to mumble, "Forty six."

"And you look rather young." Flora looked her over.

"I am." Lillie croaked out, watching as doors went by. Her stomach complained again and she wanted to stop for a minute but Flora told her that they were almost there and that the sooner they arrived the sooner the doctor could see her.

"Yes… I've seen age gaps before. But never so drastic between brother and sister."

"Brother and-" she was steered into a room before she could ask. Like Flora had told her the room was filled with villains, all looking rather bored.

"Finally," Hades leaned back, "you made it."

Lillie tried to imagine throwing a knife at him through her eyes.

"She was sick." Maleficent told him simply.

Gaston, from across the room, wrinkled his nose, "Try not to do that in front of me, got it? It makes you tons less attractive."

"Gee… thanks Gaston."

"OH! FINALLY! YOU DECIDED TO SHOW UP!"

"Pacience, Iago."

"No! I'm done with patience." The bird flew off the shoulder and into her face, making her arch her back to escape his large beak. "You are so slow! You know that?"

"Like Maleficent said. I was sick."

"Not my problem?"

"It will be if I decide to throw up on you."

It seemed she had finally found the off switch on the bird as he reeled back and settled on Jafar's shoulder, now trying to keep his distance.

Lillie sighed. "Okay. I don't know what's going on here, but whatever it is, I just wanna get it over with."

"Same here,"

She looked at Hades in disbelief, "you're not the one throwing up!"

"Yeah. But I'm the one experiencing defeat 'cuz of it. We need ta know whats up. That's why we're here."

"Not that we agree with it," Ratigan was looking more peeved than usual, sinking into a plastic chair and sulking.

"What's up with him?" Lillie rubbed her forehead to get rid of a headache coming on.

Before she could get an answer there was a knock on the door frame. She turned to see a very tall, very fit black man wearing a blue doctors shirt.

"This Lillie's room?"

She smiled as best she could, sticking out her hand. "That's me."

"Why are you not in the bed?" The man walked into the room, giving the villains warning glances. "It says here you were sick as a dog." He smiled a large smile, "and of course that young man in the parking lot would agree."

"Oh god," she buried her face in her hands, "you saw him? I was hoping he'd leave quickly."

"Nope. He was there. 'Fact, I think he's still there. Looks kinda stunned."

"Shit."

The doctor laughed, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, we get much worse stuff in here. I'm Doctor Sweet, by the way." She nodded. "I just needed to get a blood sample," he held up the srynge, "if you dont mind."

"I guess I dont have much a choice on the matter."

"None whatsoever. But no worries. I'm good with this sort of stuff." She could hear him trying not to laugh as he said that last part. As if she didn't already know that doctors were good at 'that sort of stuff'. God, she could not catch a break today.

Figuring that the best way to respond for the rest of the night Lillie just nodded, allowing him to tie a tight band around her forearm and looking away as he swabbed the skin.

"Are you scared of shots?" Captain Hook leaned forward, looking amused.

"Well, I dont exactly like them."

"Point taken." The sea captain leaned back. "I've just never seen a princess not freak out about it."

There was that stupid word again. _Princess_. "Well... I've been getting shots forever. It's not really new to m-ow!"

"Sorry," Sweet apologized through a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine." She felt the suction of the needle and then felt it pull away. There was another cold swab and then a bandaid was slapped over her skin.

"Right as rain." She looked over at Sweet, who was putting a sort of stopper on the needle just in case. "Oh... and I would make sure your friends are okay." Lillie almost laughed and gaped as she turned to the villains, all of them looking away, and all of them looking uncomfertable and pale.

"What's up with them?"

"Human blood." The doctor explained, writing something down on a small pad. "We dont have that, though I've seen it enough to be used to it. Same with all the other doctors. Villains dont have real blood though. There's nothing to pump it."

"What do you mean nothing to pump it?" Her eyes never strayed from the villains, now focusing all their attention on the ceiling and floors. Hades did not look happy and Iago looked near petrified.

"No heart," he flipped the book closed, pocketing it, "thought that was obvious."

She never got a chance to question him, as he turned and walked out, only stopping to promise that her actual doctor would be with her shortly. Apparently he had to go test out a saw on something, and so had no time on his hands.

Lillie sighed. "Whatever..." Turning her full body to the villains she placed her hands on her hips. Her arm stung and she let her left one fall to her side. "So... where were we? Oh yeah. Ratigan's little hate thing."

Ratigan was still looking rather pale under all that fur, but snapped out of it when whatever sick spell was replaced with annoyance, not too pleased about her not addressing him strait on. He snorted. " There happens to be an old… nemesis working here. Well, more like an association of a nemesis. A doctor from Afghanistan… the man peeves me more than I can describe, and if it weren't for him I believe I would have had a chance at beating my nemesis. And since that doctor that had previously been carrying your... b... bl..."

"Blood."

He flinched, but nodded once, "yes, that. He is preocupied. And so Dawson, my second nemesis will be here. And I am not pleased."

"Who would that be? Your nemesis, I mean." She cocked her head, shifting from foot to foot. God, did she feel like she was going to puke again. That guy shoudln't have taken blood. Not such a great idea at the moment.

"Basil of Baker Street." It was said in a voice that suggested extreme hate. She ignored the voice in favor of the name in question, heart fluttering lightly, her four years of English education kicking in.

"Baker Street? Like Sherlock Holmes?"

"Of course, Sherlock Holmes. That's who he takes after. He's a detective…"

"I've got to meet him…" she muttered it but he heard and gave her a look.

"You are not helping any situations. I thought you had something against hero's."

"I never said I did. I have problems with people who do no work and treat me like crap. I may be a bitch of a boss sometimes, but I'm fair… I never take sides… unless I have to."

"Well, you should take sides."

She sighed, deciding it was better to just go with it instead of fighting any more. There was no way she was going to win an argument with a giant rat while she was sick anyway. Slowly she climbed into the hospital bed, closing her eyes and leaning against the pillow.

"You're way to trusting."

She flinched, but didn't bother to crack open an eye. "Hmmm?"

"I said you're way to trusting." Hades, from his voice, was confused. "We could hurt you at any second, you know."

"Kinda futile," she said, still with eyes closed and form relaxed, "since we are in a hospital."

"I think he means that you are far to relaxed for a woman such as yourself in a room filled with people like us?"

The voice was Maleficent no doubt. Lillie did open an eye, just slightly for that. "Would it surprise you if I said I wasn't scared?"

"Shockingly so, yes."

"You should be scared, chere." That was Facilier. She knew that cool voice.

"Well I'm not. I've already been through it all, and right now I really don't have anything else I can go through."

"Oh, there's plenty more." The darker skinned male moved to stand by her bed and she looked up at him.

"Like what?"

"Like…" he seemed to be searching his brain for something, "like we could… take you somewhere."

"Ooooh. Scary."

Facilier furrowed his brow, thinking harder. When he did find an answer his face shifted into something Lillie knew very well from all her time spent in bars. A man with a face slapped on simply to seduce a woman, though in this case, she was certain, it was supposed to disgust her.

Strangely enough, it wasn't quite doing its job, and she was brought back to memories of New York and hot men who flirted with her. It was kind of a relief to see that there were at least a few men who still possessed the male qualities she was used to. And hey, the guy wasn't exactly bad looking either, especially with that face on.

"We could do much, much worse." He purred it out, his silk voice becoming smoother and richer.

Of course she wasn't an idiot. She knew what he was suggesting, and if she was anyone else she would have reeled back; but she wasn't anyone else. She was a woman from New York City, who when needing an escape from life she ventured into the jungle to find drinks and men who acted like he was- except she suspected they actually acted like that. He was just doing it to make her nervous.

Small prickles found there way up her spine and she guessed that it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Suppressing the need to tell him to bug off before she did something like get his phone number she decided that, while in the middle of a hospital room filled with villains, sick and bored out of her mind, she'd play along.

Taking a deep breath she put on her 'bar face', relaxed lips, sharp eyes and chin held up higher. It was one that usually came to her before she had a few shots. After she had stomached those, and she was a lady who could hold her liquor, she was even more relaxed, often times giggling, slurring and flirting endlessly with the man behind the counter, earning her a few more free drinks. Her goal now was to act like she did at the beginning of the night- the person she was when she had enough brain power to remember her own name. And how to flirt.

With one hand she lifted herself slightly up in the bed. "And what if I agree to this… this worse thing?" She heard his breath intake sharply and was aware of many eyes on her neck. As an added effect she used her other hand to curl her fingers around the base of his tie, drawing him downward until their faces were close, "after all, a girl always wants a _little_ bad in her life? Am I right?"

A noise bubbled out of his throat, sounding more scared then anything. Point one for Lillie. She released his tie, sitting back on the pillow and letting him breath. Facilier backed up and held onto his head with one hand, watching her smirk. Opening his mouth he got ready to give her a telling off like never before-

The door opening interrupted all that as an elderly mouse walked through the door.

Lillie wiped the seductive grin off her face, burying her back into the pillow as far as it could go and trying not to give anything away with a self satisfied smirk. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Facilier backing up, adjusting his tie with shaky fingers.

"Hello... Lillie is it?" A kindly mouse of a ripe age walked through the door and over to her bed, extending his hand -paw- in greeting. She took it in her own, wondering if she was ever going to get used to Disney's strange obsession with oversized rodents.

"Yeah. It's Lillie." She retracted her hand, sitting up slowly and trying not to jostle her stomach any more. "I'm guessing you're the doctor."

"Dr. David Q. Dawson." The kind man smiled, frowning in a moment of change when he turned towards the African American man. "Facilier? Are you alright? You look flushed? Are you sick as well… because if you are I'll need you to leave-"

"No. N-no… not sick." Facilier had taken off his hat toying with it. "J-just got a shock… tha's all." Even through her sick state she noticed that he was keeping his hat in front of his probably much tighter pants.

She tried to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out of her throat, instead turning back to her doctor.

Lillie smiled, "I've already heard so much about you," her gaze shifted toward the large rat who was paying far too much attention to his nails in any effort to ignore his former nemesis. Or helper of nemesis. Whatever. Dr. Dawson sighed.

"I'm sure you have."

"You don't seem too uncomfortable." Her head tilted. "Most of the people here hate being near these guys!" She jutted out her thumb for emphasis of who _these guys_ were.

"This is a hospital, my dear. We can't turn anyone away, now can we? And, as it turns out, these... people tend to end up with the short end of the stick when it comes to injuries. We're quite used to each other by now."

Looking over she did see that while Ratigan was peeved the Doctor was there he didn't seem to be making any move to dispatch the poor old mouse. Dr. Dawson had it good.

Her thoughts of villainous activities were interrupted when Dr. Dawson began to click his pen, scanning over a clipboard filled with her information, no doubt. She didn't know how it had gotten filled out, but at this point she didn't even care. Hospitals weren't exactly her "happy place", and the less time she spent in them, the better. "So, Lillie, tell me what your symptoms are."

She shrugged, "The usual thing. I've had food poisoning once before and it was the same thing. Dizzy, nauseous, puking my guts out into a toilet bowl," she saw the doctor chuckle at that one, "... and there was this other weird thing." The more she thought about it, there definitely was something _off_ about the whole event. It had been so much like food poisoning. But at the same time, one element was off.

He nodded, "I thought that would be the case. Miss Ayman, let me just first tell you that what you had was _not_ food poisoning-"

At that, Lillie's brow furrowed and three small wrinkles appeared between her eyes. "What are you talking about. Sure, it was off, but what else could it have been? Culture shock? But I'm almost never sick! … Was it just the poison?" At that she glared at the villains. "Because, from what I've heard, there was a good deal of that on the damn thing."

"No."

"WHAT?" The entire room erupted into furious chatter; questions and insults were thrown like a hacky-sack across the room. It wasn't until Hades, who had been sitting in a plastic chair against the wall fuming, burst into flames. The chair bubbled underneath him, morphing into something one would only find in a modern art exhibit.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone, even Lillie, snapped their jaws together, lips forming tight lines. Maleficent was the first one to break the silence, stepping forward elegantly. "Dr. Would you care to explain what this means. I doubt any of us expected the answer."

Dr. Dawson returned to his former state rather quickly, almost unphazed by everything that had gone one. With a quick adjustment of his white coat sleeves and another few clicks of his pen he was facing all of them again. Lillie did see that he seemed a bit more careful when Maleficent was involved. She felt like she was missing out on some huge secret about the order of importance everyone had claimed. Or at least who was scary and who wasn't.

"Lillie, dear, can you answer me a... strange question?"

"How strange?"

"Did you used to play fairy when you were younger?"

Lillie's jaw dropped. She blinked a few times, registering everything he had said. The others seemed to be doing the same.

"What does that have anything to do with her her medical condition?" Maleficent spoke for a now very peeved Lillie, regarding the doctor with a cool gaze. "We came here for answers doctor," her long, green fingers tightened around the staff she held, "and so far we're only discussing a child's play date."

"I can speak for myself!" For the first time, Lillie regretted speaking out, shrinking back slightly under the look given to her by the tall, green woman.

"As I was saying-"

"It is relevant, Miss Maleficent, I promise." Dr. Dawson shuffled closer toward Lillie. "Now, answer the question. Did you play fairy? With other small girls?"

Lillie's facial expressions went through a few changes in under a second as she struggled to figure out what he was saying and how to answer it. "Y-yeah! I mean... I was a kid! No, I was a little girl! At some point I did play 'fairy' with other kids." She made sure to put the word fairy into quotation marks, hoping he'd get her point.

Apparently he did. With a small hum he wrote a note down on a paper. "And did you ever _see_ a fairy?"

A laugh bubbled out of her at that, "Of course not!" She shook her head, tilting her head and regarding him with a look that said _isn't that obvious_? "Again. I was a kid. That's just what little kids do. They go out and they say they saw ghosts and fairies in their backyard."

"Do you have a sibling?"

"Yeah. An older sister."

"Did she do these things with you?"

"What does this-"

"Answer it, Miss Ayman."

Lillie sighed, finding herself actually looking towards the villains for some sort of scapegoat, or at least an explanation as to what the hell was going on. Hades only shrugged. And if Maleficent had any compassion and patience at all, it looked as if what little there was, was running out rather quickly.

Lillie let out a sigh, turning back toward the mustachioed mouse. "Yeah. She did. But only until she reached a certain age and my parents made her stop. She's older than me."

Dr. Dawson nodded, "all children must grow up, unfortunately. And I assume that you had friends who saw magic and fairies and ghosts as well?"

"Yeah. Down the street." Two other little girls. Neither had ended up meaning anything to her. Annabelle Leemer had been her age and her sister, Lucy Leemer, had lived six houses down in a house that looked exactly like hers except that theirs had a small box of petunias in the window. How they survived in the heat she'd never know; as she got older she wondered if they had been fake. They'd been stable playmates for a few years until they drifted apart, an action that didn't take much persuasion.

What she did remember about them was the fact that they, among many other girls and boys their ages, five to seven usually, were always looking for magic. And often times, they told her, grabbing her arm and pulling on it vigorously, they found it. She played along until she was about seven. After two years of the games she became frustrated with their behavior. Didn't they ever take a break when it was so obvious there had been no magic there? No fairy bouncing off the fake petunias. No sparkles trailing through the grass? No mysterious lady smiling softly from the backyard bench, white dress blowing in the wind and red hair swirled elegantly 'round her heart shaped face; a ghost of a southern belle who'd they'd claimed to be named Giselle.

She had been pushed away from the group when she told them that enough was enough; she wanted them to admit that they didn't see anything. Not the fairy's, not the sparkles and certainly not sweet faced Giselle, always sitting on the bench, waiting for something- most likely a love lost long ago.

They had refused, wanting to know what was wrong with her. Why couldn't she see it all? The perfect world within a world that only the young and special grownups were able to see. It isn't real, she had told them stubbornly, and she should know. She had been creative at that age; it was what helped her write everything she did. It was not a shortage of imagination that blocked her eyes from this second world and so she deemed it nonexistent.

And now this mouse was asking her about it, telling her that they _had_ seen it all? That the fairy's and ghosts and lingering magic had all been real?

"They were just kids." She made her voice as clear as she could, certain that if she showed she was even the slightest bit uncertain then there was a chance she would be wrong. She couldn't have been wrong.

He nodded once more, scribbled on the paper again and then took a step forward. "Miss Ayman, I want you to answer me truthfully. And I don't want you to think I'm crazy when I ask my next question." She narrowed her eyes, uncertain. "Did you ever consider that all these other children really did see the magic?"

Lillie scoffed. "Really see it! Of course not! We were kids! They... they pretended! That's what playing games are. Games. Just... just games that you play as a kid..." looking around the room she saw that the villains were giving her skeptical glances, as if to say _poor you_ or _you really don't understand_. A few of them looked shocked. "They are just games..." her head scanned the room for some kind of backup. "...Right?"

Dr. Dawson smiled kindly at her, "I'm going to explain this as simply as I can. Alright?"

"...Okay?"

"Everyone alive has what's known as a sixth sense. That sixth sense is a number of things, one of them being able to process anything from the supernatural to spiritual to magical. Children all have it; when you're younger and your imagination is at it's fullest. And when you grow up you keep it, but many people almost shut it down. Others don't let it shut down. These people are the mediums and the fortune tellers and those people who see fairies. It's a sense that allows you to process the 'unseen' that lives in the normal world in very small amounts. And everyone sees it, no matter what. Like I said, some see it clearer then others. But… even grownups. You'll see them turn around quickly because they thought they saw something. Usually they did see something, and that thing is magic being processed through the sixth sense."

"So... are you saying that magic _is_ in my world. I know it exists. Obviously," she motioned to everyone, "but in my world...?"

"In very small amounts. And almost everyone can process it. Adults, teenagers, children especially. Only a very, _very_ small percentage cannot process any magic-"

Lillie felt her stomach clench at his sentence. "Are you saying..."

She didn't have to finish for him to know what she meant. And his not confirmed it. "You are one of the very, _very_ few percent that cannot process magic through your brain. You can't see it as it is presented in your world. You couldn't see it as a child, quite a shame might I add, and you can't see it now as an adult-"

"But-"

"I know, you can see us," her question died on her tongue, "but we are extreme amounts of magic. In fact, that's all we are. _Anyone_ with an impaired sixth sense could see us."

She let her head fall into her hands, processing all the information. For a moment she just breathed deeply. This was too much to take. She was in the hospital learning about fairy dust from a rodent that was somehow a doctor. Just saying that sentence and she could _hear_ doctors everywhere begin to weep. Oh the sanitary laws they were breaking.

"But..." she finally raised herself back up, the heel of her hand making small circles on her right temple, "what does that have to do with... yunno... the reason I'm here."

"Well, Miss Ayman, it seems as if you are somewhat of a different case. Actually, far different than anything I've ever seen." He shrugged and scanned the paper, "I've seen other people who have an impaired sixth sense. Not many, as I've said, but a few to know that it does exist. But it seems, Miss Ayman that you are the exception of the exception."

"Pardon?"

"Well... we got the results of your blood test back."

At that all the villains leapt up. "Can we see it?" "Is it mortal?" "Is she gonna fall asleep yet?"

The doctor took a step back and the villains calmed down. Hades stepped forward, acting as the villains representation. "So lay it on us, doc. Why didn't it work."

"Well, it would seem as if, like I said, Miss Ayman here is the exception of the exception."

"You already said that."

"Oh my. Did I? Terribly sorry." he fiddled with his pen. "I'm getting too old... where was I, ah!" Finding what he was looking for he underlined something on the paper, showing it to Lillie. "Do you see that? That is the results of your blood test. We see everything that's in your blood and can track what your body is doing from what we see. And what we do see is, well it's quite extraordinary if you ask me. You see, your body today ingested pure magic. Isn't that right, Majesty?"

The Evil Queen nodded, glad to be called by a respectable title. "That's right. My own potion. Meant to put someone under the curse of sleep until true love's kiss."

Dawson nodded. "And for that you'd need powerful magic."

"Of course," the queen folded her arms, looking slightly peeved, "how else would you put someone underneath such a curse _without _powerful magic?"

"Exactly. And you, Miss Ayman, ingested it. Not an enormous amount of it, as you can see here, but enough." He took another form from the clipboard, handing it to Lillie who looked at it curiously. "We've been trying to come up with a prescription to reverse the effects of the curse without all this kissing business. And so far we've had little success. Magic isn't something you can reverse with a few pills. However, we could accurately track the flow of magic through the bloodstream, as you can see here," he pointed to some numbers on a chart. "The magic is ingested and then absorbed by the bloodstream, traveling through the rest of the body at an alarming rate. You can see we have the BMC, blood magic content, right here." Another number was pointed at.

Lillie shook her head, putting the papers down on the bed and closing her eyes. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you see Miss Ayman, based on your BMC, you didn't actually take in all too much magic. But you did take in enough where the effects should have worked. Very quickly in fact. You should have been down and out by the first bite. However, we're seeing a pattern in how your body works." She stared at him, watching as his eyes began to gleam with amazement that only a doctor with a new discovery could have. "Your body has a defense mechanism."

"Doc, I think you're losing everyone here." Hades crossed his arms.

"Yes. Of course. Let me see… how do I explain this?" He thought for a moment before continueing. "It's like having an immune system. You said you don't get sick often, correct."

She shook her head. "Almost never."

"Exactly. That's because your body is set up to protect itself from a germ or virus that enters. Well, it's the same here. You did swallow magic, ingest it, I mean, but you never did absorb it. Before that could happen your body began to work up it's defense system and, well, got rid of the foreign substance."

"The apple," she glared at the villains again as she said it.

"Well, more of the magic, really." He was looking more excited now. "This is why I said that you were the exception of the exception, Miss Lillie. It's because not only can your brain not process magic, but your body cannot as well. You are literally intolerant to magic."

Hades was up in a second, always the first one to talk. "That's impossible. No one can be intolerant to magic!"

"Well, she is."

"No... no no no. That's just... that's..."

"Ridiculous!" Iago voiced his opinion rather loudly from Jafar's shoulder. "She's in Disney fer cryin' out loud! Magic's everywhere!"

"Yes, that is rather strange isn't it." Dr. Dawson tilted his head. "It would seem, though, that you'd need direct contact with this magic. And it would have to be in pure or at least somewhat pure, form."

"What about the barriers?" Maleficent asked. "Those are transfers into out world. Those are magic."

"Those are also full body changes. It's the same as, lets say, getting hit by a bus. Her body couldn't defend itself like it does a germ for a high speed vehicle. Her entire body is literally being shifted into another form."

"That's still not right," Facilier said, making sure he was heard. He was keeping his distance from her.

"I don't believe it." Jasper stood closer to Lillie, looking down at her. Lillie found herself shrinking down into the pillow. It was so strange, Lillie thought, as Jasper did just that. With Hades she flinched, Maleficent made her jump once in a while, and the rest of them... well maybe they _could_ give her a shock every so often. So why then could a very tall man with a big nose and no powers make her cower? Jasper glared at her and she could feel a blush crawl up her neck in embarrassment, like an elder telling the young person that they'd done something wrong. "What in the 'ell is wrong with ya'?"

Her mouth, almost involuntarily, mouthed the word sorry, and she quickly stopped it halfway.

"Nothing is wrong with her, Mr. Badun, and I'd advise you to _please_ stop scaring my patient." He huffed at the doctor's orders but backed away. "In the meantime, I'm going to give you some charcoal pills. It's usually what we give to people with substance abuse, but it will do the same. All we want to do is soak up as much leftover magic as we can so we can be positive you won't have any more reactions to traces of it."

"Okay."

"And you wont be going to work tomorrow."

She snapped up at that. "But I need to go to work! I... I kinda have to go!"

Dawson looked amused. "You know, I have a friend whose just like you. Well... your not a mouse. Or a detective. But, if I'm correct in my assumption, I'd guess that you were a workaholic. Am I right?"

He was. She just wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a verbal response. Her silence was more than enough to prove it and he chuckled. "You may work from home. Read or something. But relax and try to only eat light food. I don't know what you usually eat, most people stick to diets around here."

"Oh. Yeah... not me. I don't eat as often as I should, but when I do I eat a lot."

"Well try to keep that _a lot_ as light as it can be, understand?"

"Mmhmm."

"Perfect." He tore off a page from his prescription pad. "Keep this with you in case you need more in the future, but for now we'll give you what you need at the front. And if your ready you can leave now. I assume that your... brother can give you a ride."

Lillie was ready to protest, but this was the second time she was hearing that in a day. Looking over toward Jasper she gave him a confused look.

"Your brother was the one to fill all this out. You don't need to do anything else." She looked at Dawson, seeing once again the gleam in his eye. He knew, just as well as she did, that this 'brother' was in no way related to her. He knew that she wanted to go out. And to do that she'd need a ride. And for that she'd need a family member. And being alone there, the only option was to go with the flow.

"Oh... yeah," she took her papers, already filled out in messy handwriting, "my brother... whose name is... Jasper Badun."

Jasper cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "Yeah. That's me," his cockney had suddenly become gruffer. "I'll take her... home..."

"Yeah, we'd all better get going anyway." Hades shrugged, and for once she was glad for his voice. It was breaking any and all awkwardness that hung thick in the air.

"I second the motion!" Iago chirped. "I think we've all had our daily dose of disappointment for the day."

"For once I agree with you bird," his walking perch began the trek out the door, snake staff in hand, "I feel worthless."

Facilier nodded, stepping past her as he left. Before she could realize what he was doing he had leaned down, pacing his face right next to her ear. "You tell anyone about what happened here," he told her, voice low, breath tickling, "and it wont be pretty."

She smirked through the threat. "Embarrassed?"

He shot her a look, retreating quickly and hurrying out the door before anyone could realize what he had done. Behind him he left a smell of incense and something like coffee and chocolate.

And after that, one by one they all began to leave, with the last one being Maleficent who gave Lillie such a cold and curious glare that she almost felt nervous. Almost.

Finally it was just her, the doctor and Jasper Badun, all in once hospital room together.

"Mr. Badun, I assume that you realize that you've taken responsibility for your... sister, by signing this? Correct? At least just for tomorrow."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. I got it."

"Good." The doctor handed him her pills. "Make sure she takes these. Every three hours until bed, and then tomorrow as well. I assume that she'll give you the day off." Both eyes turned to her and she felt the blush again. Without answering she simply nodded. "Perfect. Well, I'll be going now. And please, Miss Ayman, may I advise you not to eat random pieces of fruit?"

And with that he left, leaving just her and Jasper in the room.

There was silence, then...

"Well come on, don't be lollygagging!"

She scoffed at him. "Really, now you're telling me what to do?"

"I did claim responsibility for ya'. So lets move it."

"Responsibility is not bossing around." She crossed her arms.

"In my language it is," he pointed to the door, "move it."

She sighed, swinging her legs over the bed. When her bare feet touched the floor she shivered slightly, finding her footing on the cold surface. Her stomach complained, but she ignored it. _Not now_, she told it, _don't you dare make me throw up, you stupid magic hating body. Don't. You. Dare._ Her threats seemed to do the trick as her aches died down.

"You alright, duckie?"

"Fine." She grabbed her shoes, shoving them onto her feet and avoiding any eye contact with the man.

"Good."

She nodded. Finally she looked up at him. "Before we go, because I know you're so anxious to leave, I have to ask you one thing."

"Make it quick," he tapped his wrist, "I have things I could be doing, yeah?"

"Why?"

With that his face shifted to that of a defensive one. "Why wha'?"

"Why'd you say that I was your sister?"

"Because I just did, that's why?" He huffed, leaning on his heels. "If you haven' noticed, poppet, we henchmen don't got many options when it comes to what decisions we choose. I had to do it. It was 'n obligation."

She nodded. He sounded like he was lying but at that point she could have cared less. All she wanted was to get out of the hospital and back into her apartment. "Find. Whatever. Can we leave now?"

"I thought you'd nev'ah ask."

* * *

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I hope that you liked this chapter and loved how it turned out. The idea of being intolerant to magic… I dunno… it seemed sort of sad. I decided that would be the best way to get to the villains but also leave her stuck. After all, she is living in a place where magic rules. How can she live with that?**

**BTW! DID ANYONE LOVE THE FACILIER FLIRTING! I JUST… GAH! COULDN'T RESIST! All the princesses cringe when villains do it but no one plays along! I swear, if they did it would work a whole lot better!**

**R&R!**


	20. Weaknesses Disney Style

**GAH! I'M AN AWEFUL PERSON! I really have to thank MysteryGirl7Freak for making sure that I did, in fact, update! THANKS SO MUCH GIRL! YOU'RE THE BEEEST! **

**But really, SAT's and AP classes are the DEVIL! HADES! THIS IS YOUR DOING!**

**Hades: (writing up SAT) Guilty, babe.**

**Okay, I know that there are a lot of villains featured here, so most of them are just glanced over. But next chapter I'm going to focus more on each other them individually! I SWEAR!**

**Quick review of chapters while I run from an angry mob!**

**RandomCitizen: LOLOL! Quazi is gonna be in the next chapter! LOL, I LOVED Atlantis! He was my fave! I had, like, the biggest crush on Sweet for a while! **

**SamDanny4Ever: Thanks so much!**

**TheDisnerd: SHE WILL SURVIVE! SHE WILL SURVIVE! HEY HEY!**

**Whispurrs: LOLOL! Thanks so much! I have seen Black Cauldron! As a little kid is was one of my favorites! I always wanted to crush Gurgy in a hug! But yes, creeps to the level 11! Have fun with it! Exactly!**

**Whiteling: I KNOW!**

**VulpineSnow: LOL, don't worry. She'll flirt a whole lot more. And by then it will be REALLY bad! So no more meh! I swear! Thanks so much!**

**AngelOfDarkness1959: AH! COINCEDANCE! WELL… yes, actually… lol!**

**Daydreamer747: Thanks so much! **

**Lostmymuchness17: Thanks so much! I don't love this chapter, but I hope that you still like it!**

**Bearybeary: DARTH MAUL!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I hope I got Luke down!**

**Ultima-owner: AH! Thanks so much!**

**xxxxInu girlxx93839: AAAAAAAAW! Thanks so muuuch! I hope that this chapter reaches your expectations as well! It's kinda rushed… not my best! But the next one will be a LOT better! I swear!**

**Elemental Queen: LOL! SO glad that you liked the idea! FLIRTING! GOTTA LOVE IT!**

**PirateWizardThief: Thanks so much! I LOVED Sweet and Iago! LOL, Gaston would have JUMPED at the chance to flirt! Don't worry, he's gonna try. Rather soon, actually!**

**A Fire in the Attic: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Here's a bear hug (RAWR) OH NOES! I LET OUT THE BEAR! (runs after bear) POOH! COME BACK!**

**Anonangel: LOL, I understand! Phone logging on is the WORST! So glad that you like it! And yeah, its fun to imagine!**

**Guest: D'aw, thanks!**

**Thegirlyoudontwanttomeet: Thanks so much! Dr. F is one of my faves too!**

**Megan the Vampire Slayer: LOL, I LOOOOOVE that idea! I think you'll like this chapter based off of that… just… read it… lol!**

**Mr. J: That's okay! Glad that you liked the chapter!**

**Guest: I AM! I AM!**

**Okay, so that's it for now! It's now 1:30 in the morning! So, I'm gonna go to bed!**

**But a quick note! Please realize that Lillie is from a different world than Disney! So what she usually has NO problem saying would be something that even VILLAINS would never dare to discuss…**

**Hope you like it!**

**NOW I RUN FROM MOB!**

**Gaston: GET HER!**

**Townspeeps: kill the BEAST!**

**Gal: AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Luke and Mark both belong to MysteryGirl7Freak! THANKS AGAIN GIRL!**

**New Princes will be featured in next chapter! Everyone, look out for your princes! THEY ARE COMING!**

* * *

"I cant believe I have to travel in the Ford." Lillie mumbled, trying to keep up with the incredibly tall man at her side.

"Oh stop your complainin'." Jasper waved her off and she scowled. "It's a great car."

"_A hundred years ago,"_ she whispered, earning her a well deserved glare.

Jasper turned away from her, continuing down the hall at what she considered breakneck speed. Lillie jogged behind, training her stomach not to give up to soon, just a few more minutes.

"Will you slow down?" She panted, following closely, "I cant keep up!"

"Then walk faster," he grumbled, turning the corner. She followed quickly, turning with him. Unfortunately she never allowed herself to look before she rounded the bend and ended up sprawled on the floor next to a very disgruntled young man. Jasper was at her side in a second, his glare now trained on someone else -thank god, she thought.

Lillie would have scolded the man, told him to watch where he was going and to piss off. However, that was very hard to do when said man was currently wrestling with some kind of… squirrel?

"Will… you… just… let… go!"

"No!" Lillie, in any other time, would have screamed. But somehow talking animals had quickly become the norm. What was wrong with her life?

"IT'S JUST A SHOT!" The man finally detached the face hugger off, all the while Lillie watched in amusement, playing back scenes from Alien in her mind. Ah the joys of horror movies and the references you could make.

"No! No no no no NO!" With that the… thing… bit the man, who cried out, and attempted to hurdle down the hall. Unfortunately, he didn't make it. Instead flying into the face of Lillie.

Scratch the horror movie reference thing. They were only good until they happened to you. It had happened so fast that Lillie herself hardly realized what was going on. One moment she was watching a man and a talking squirrel wrestle on a hospital floor. The next something small and furry had smacked her in the face. And after that she had ended up shooting off the floor herself, clawing at the furry animal and shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"Get it off get it off getitoff getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!"

"Hold still! I got him I got him!"

"Oy! Get yer animal under control!"

She felt someone pull the creature by the legs, and then after a few tugs and a cartoonish suction cup sound she was free. Lillie fell backward, almost hitting the floor until hands hooked under her arms. Shuddering she righted herself, rubbing at the scratches on her face.

"Oh my god! See, this is why you're getting the shot!"

Lillie turned towards the man who had 'saved' her from being the next Alien victim to a weasel thing. Dark blue shirt and jeans, grey nike's and a green hoodie seemed to be the outfit of her savior.

"It's a rabies shot! Now calm down! I'm not getting you fixed or anything!" The young man took out a leash and clasped it around the animal's neck, tying the other end firmly to his wrist. The critter rushed off as soon as it was released, but bounced back when the leash ran out of line, its amber eyes popping out as it briefly choked him, then glared at the young man. Noticing that they had an audience, its eyes flickered to Lillie and Jasper. Then the young man turned his head to look at them with his dark blue eyes, feeling sheepish and awkward. He looked ready to say something, but the weasel beat him to it.

"What are you two lookin' at? Shows over!" The weasel snarled at her and Jasper.

Lillie's shock was quickly fading at this point, making way for the aggravation and annoyance she felt so often. Her tongue, whipping out with the southern accent, lashed at the… animal. "It's hard'ly a show when a weasel is tearin' yer face off!"

"I'm not a weasel!" His fur bristled.

"Could've fooled me!"

"Mark! Shut it!" The man looked towards Lillie, apologetic. "Sorry about that. He didn't bit you did he?"

"He'd be dead if he'd chomped me." Lillie growled, another wave of nausea hitting her.

"Are you okay? I can call a doctor? You might have gotten rabies or something or maybe-"

"No. No I'm fine. I just got out from seeing a doctor." Lillie finally took a few deep breaths, allowing both the nausea and the accent to pass.

"What were you in for?"

"Poison apple." "Food poisoning." Both her and Jasper looked towards each other, sharing a glare, before Lillie turned toward the man. "Food poisoning," she confirmed. "And I'm guessing you're here for… him?" She pointed, screwing up her face.

"Uh… yeah."

"Wait. Pets and humans go to the same hospital?" She looked around, wondering if the room she had currently been looked over in had once housed a dog or cat. She hoped it hadn't been a cat.

"Well, not exactly. It does… but just because there's too many animals in Disney. So, they just combined it all." He shrugged.

Her eyes darted to the not-weasel that was trying desperately to get the collar off, stretching the marten with his legs. Then it slipped and snap back to his neck. Jasper spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me tha' the rodent has rabies?"

"I have a name, you bloomin' idjiot." Jasper stiffened at the mocking cockney accent, but said nothing. The weasel climbed up and perched up on the guy's shoulder. "And we are not technically sure it was even rabies."

"Two weeks ago you were forming at the mouth while watching Chigaco." The man dryly stated.

"What does that prove? It has hot woman in it."

The young man just shook his head, looking away from the ferret. "Anyway, Jasper, you and your friends might want to get check it. Depending if Mark ever bit one of you guys."

"Oh, you two know each other?" Lillie asked. Then she wrinkled her nose, "friend?"

"We ain't friends." Jasper shook his head. "And I think she'll be fine."

"You just wanna leave," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Damn right."

She shook her head, looking towads the younger man. "Whatever. Anyway, you two know eachother?"

"I work at the House of Mouse," he explained, and then extended his hand to Lillie. "I'm Luke by the way. Luke Lockwood."

"Lillie Ayman." She shook his hand.

"Wait a minute...you're that new person in the villains building."

"How do you know about that?"

"News spreads fast here." Luke shrugged. "It's not just 'a little bird told me' here. It's also a fairy told me. A small talking insect told me. You get the drift."

She groaned, "great. So much for the low profile idea."

"Ah, don't worry. No one cares too much." That response wasn't much better.

Lillie was about to say something, but Jasper beat her to the punch. "Say, Lockwood. Didja find a new bartender yet?"

"No, we haven't. But Mickey's still looking for…" He stopped for a moment off, checking the clock on the wall. "I've got to get going now. Mark has an appointment-" He trailed off as he noticed an empty collar and a furry tail disappearing around the end. Luke muttered a curse, bundling up the leash in his hand. "I'll see you around. I need to make sure he doesn't bite someone… or hit on a nurse…Bye." Luke waved as he dashed after the little pest.

"… hit on a-"

"Don't ask." Jasper shook his head. "Just… don't ask."

They did manage to get out of the hospitally successfully after that. No more flying rodents came out behind locked doors. She rubbed her check and scowled. If ever she met that… thing… again. Blood would spill. And _not_ hers.

"Oy! Earth to Lillie?"

She shook her head, looking around. They'd arrived at his car, and he was standing beside it, giving her a look.

"Oh. Right." Slowly she clambored in, nervous as she had been before. Her fingers clutched the sides of the seats as he played with the stickshift and the car began to backfire. "Please get a new car."

"This is a good car."

"No it isn't."

"It's an antique."

"First true thing you've said all day." He glared. She leaned back and tried to relax as the car rolled towards the end of the driveway towards the main road. Though it would be impossible to do in the open car, she did at least attempt it. Taking a deep breath she tried to talk instead. "What did that guy-"

"Luke."

"Right, Luke. What did he mean by new bartender? Is that, like, an open position right now?"

Jasper shrugged, but didn't take his eyes of the road (something she silently cheered on). "The 'Ouse of Mouse just got a bar. But there ain't no bartender. It ain't good for buisuness, 'specially when 'alf the population 'ere drinks like bloomin' sailors."

"… So… you guys need someone." She furrowed her brow, beginning to go over her already memorized schedule in her mind. "How quickly?"

"'Ow should I know?" He gave her a look. "You ain't thinkin' 'bout-"

"I'm just looking at my options."

Jasper snorted, taking a left onto a street she didn't know. Then again, she didn't know a lot of the streets in Disney yet. She'd have to ask someone for a tour. Did they even give tours? This wasn't really a tourist destination…

"I don't think you understand. Bein' the bartender… you'd be 'round villains all the time. Fact, they might just be the only people 'oo go up to the bar. You'd be surrounded. All the time. It ain't a good sit'e'ation, 'specially for a girl like you."

Lillie scowled at his words. "I'm not a _girl_. I happen to be a woman." He snorted. How old did he think she was anyway? Eighteen? No way. "And besides, I'm around villains all the time. What's the difference?"

"You ain't around villains an' alcohol. It ain't a pretty sight, duckie. Villains and booze… it takes 'em back."

"What do you mean takes them back?"

"I mean, there ain't no restraints!"

"They're restraining right now?!"

He ignored her. "You might think I'm one'a them. But I ain't. I'm a villain, right. But I'm just'a henchman. We don't get all the fancy titles. We 'ave to do stuff…" she got a good hard glare at that last line. "Like drive little annoyances like you."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothin'."

Lillie flipped her hair, a feeble attempt to do something with the short thing. It merely bounced against her scalp. But she got some sense of empowerment from the impossible move. "You know," she added, "I'm not exactly scared of alcohol. I used to be around it. A lot." He scoffed. "No, really! I used to do shots. Like, twice a week."

Jasper just snorted again. "Duckie, I drink cheap wine by the bo'le. Trust me you've never been 'round villains drinking."

There was a silence, and then-

"Once I got so drunk I broke into a bakery with a guy and slept with him on top of the bagel cart."

Jasper almost swerved, letting out a yelp at the bold statement so openly said in the seat beside him. He didn't miss the smirk that plastered itself onto her face, and as he righted his car, ignoring the beeps from other cars passing by, he checked her face to see if it still sat there. It did.

Jasper glued his eyes to the road.

"I'm guessing," Lillie crossed one leg over the other, finally leaning back and relaxing, "that you're praying to whatever God is available that I meant _sleep_ sleep." She was right. He was.

"No… I know you meant sleep _sleep._"

"Ah. Denial. Nice." She sniggered. "I can't believe my luck! The same night I get sick and puke my guts out and you find out _my _weakness is the same night I find _yours_!" She cackled happily, "Wow I'm gonna have fun with this!"

"We don't have a weakness," he counteracted. He could see the building right ahead. The driveway right there. Coming up. Right in fron of him. If he could just accelerate a little, hurry up, he could-

"Really? Because it seems like you have some sort of aversion towards _sex_."

**_SCREEEEEEEECH_**

* * *

Edgar, sitting in his lobby with a newspaper folded neatly in his lap, had never before heard a crash so close to the building before. Ever. He ran to the door, his newspaper scattering over the newly mopped floor, and peeked outside. There, by a tree, an old Ford had ungracefully hit the curb and smashed it's front end into one of the few trees in the are, one that seemed to grow from a plot out of the cracked sidewalk. Inside the car, Jasper (one of his moodier tenants) seemed to be cursing in every Disney language he could find while the newest girl sauntered happily towards the building.

In a matter of minutes, a few other villains had gathered in the lobby, watching the short woman walk calmly through the door, Jasper just making his way out to call a mechanic, steam practically rising from his ears. His face was red, but not from anger. Something else…

"What happened?" Hades questioned the new girl. She just shrugged.

"An accident. Jasper heard something and got a bit… distracted."

"Heard what?" Facilier approached the girl, who smiled flirtatiously at him. He quickly backed away. The last thing he needed was her to try and reel him in again.

"Oh, this and that. And it was in the middle of a _wonderful_ discussion. Wasn't it _Jasper_?"

Jaspers face was now red as a tomato. He muttered something under his breath.

"Well, Jasper?" His boss fluffed her coat, taking a few steps forward. "What did you hear? Are the hero's trying to come at us again?"

"Naw… just something… else."

Lillie's eyes imidiantly flickered with something they all knew far too well. Devious thoughts. "Well, if you wont tell them then I will." She spun to face them, "I'm thinking of becoming the new bartender."

"What?!" Ratigan sputtered, "Your joking!"

"We're this close to tearing you apart here, lass," Hook brandished his hook, "don't try your luck." Eyes bore down on her with hate and threats. Anyone else would have been terrified. Lillie was quickly learning that she wasn't anyone else. So she shrugged.

"Eh. I'll deal." Giving them one last smile, she saunterd past Maleficent, whose mouth dropped at the bold move, staff clutched in her grip. "How dare you pass-"

"Save it Mal," Lillie checked her mailbox quickly, "I'm really not in the mood today." She stopped, thinking. "Well, I wasn't in the mood. I'm still nausous and a little peeved. But… I think I could stand one fight. You up for it?" Maleficents glare could have frozen hell over, but Lillie ignored it. "Great. Now, if you'll all exuse me, I'm going to go and hope that I don't throw up again. Have a pleasant evening." She made a move towards the stairs, and then stopped, turning around to face the villains who were glaring down at her. Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Oh. And nother thing. Jasper and I had such a great discussion. About your weaknesses."

"We don't have weaknesses," Maleficent said through gritted teeth. "We are all powerful. We are strong. We are-"

"Very very very able to rip your limbs off," Ursula snapped her tentacles. "In a moment."

Lillie smiled again. "Really? Immune to everything! No weaknesses."

"Not like you," Jafar seethed, "_Princess_."

Lillie's gaze turned on him. "Princess?" Her smile grew. "Well, then that means that I have to find myself a prince!"

"That's usually the rules," Iago replied, crossing his wings.

"I'm available!" Gaston flexed.

She ignored him. "Well then. I'll go and find one. Maybe tomorrow night. After all," she took the first few steps up the stairs, her chest busting with laughter she wouldn't release, "it's been at least six months since I had me some _sex_."

Edgar swore he had never seen so many villains in one place look like they were about to faint. Even Gaston, who'd been silent before, was now leaning on a chair, his face white.

Lillie didn't even bother to watch their reaction. She just chuckled to herself all the way up the stairs. Weakness discovered.

Aparently, even the villains were cecored.

Short Girl: 2

Villains: 1

Winning.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Love u all and thanks for the patience!**

**Update on other stories coming soon!**


End file.
